Tale of A Golden Girl
by Kisaragi Senketsu
Summary: Kurama interfered with Naruto's death, leaving the blonde alone and stranded. Things will look up though, because even though the blonde's been screwed over, he- she is determined to make the best of it. She will carve a better future for all of her loved ones. (Don't take this fic too seriously). FemNaruto/Timetravel. KakaNaru. END OF MANGA SPOILERS/Dark themes.
1. Fireball

**PLEASE! Do _NOT_ read this if you haven't finished the manga.**

 **I don't own Naruto, or the front image.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 _She felt herself falling. She didn't know how she was a she when mere moments before she had been a he. He had been content, finding inner peace with his brother after bringing peace to the lands, and settling their lingering differences on the battle field one last time. They had both lost a lot of blood, and were both ready to enter the pure lands together, to reunite with their families on the other side._

 _But it would seem, some force had other plans for her._

* * *

Sakumo Hatake faced a choice.

A _horrible_ unavoidable choice.

He could either kill Chiyo, the Sand puppet master, with the result of her still wiping out his entire team, or he could sacrifice the rest of his chakra and shunshin them all out of the area, and Chiyo's reach, resulting in the failure of the mission.

He hesitated, his white chakra blade faltering its descent into the back of the old woman's throat.

He made a choice in a split second.

Ignoring the consequences, Sakumo threw himself between her army of puppets, and his incapacitated team, gathering chakra for a massive shunshin.

But it would seem, fate had other plans for Sakumo.

There was a loud crash, signifying the birth of angry thunder, and a tear, as if the universe itself was giving way to some egregious burden.

The blue sky disappeared, exploding with a swirling vortex of gold, red, yellow, and orange that spat out a heavy orb of flames. It was so fast as it fell, that it distorted the air around it, leaving a trail of gold.

Both Chiyo and Sakumo paused in their actions. Though, they probably shouldn't have, because the flaming orb slammed into the old puppeteer with a heinous force from above, instantly knocking her into unconsciousness.

Sakumo gawked as a mass of golden chakra arms sprouted up around Chiyo, two of them snapping her broken neck back around from its twisted position, healing the bruises that had immediately erupted across the woman's face upon impact. Chiyo's neck had been set right so soon after it had snapped, that the split second that injury took to kill someone hadn't even been able to take effect.

Sakumo was astounded by the sheer speed. It had been so fast, he hadn't even _glimpsed_ it. But he heard it.

There was another flare of chakra, and the burning gold disappeared, sucked away by an unknown force. The silver haired Hatake blinked, not knowing what to do as his eyes found the young child sprawled face down across Chiyo's middle.

It was a girl, who couldn't be older than his little boy back home, only five, with blonde hair almost as bright as the gold chakra she had given off. It spilled around her in loose ringlets and lazy waves, probably long enough to reach past the back of her thighs. Her skin held a light tan, and she was so _small_. But what finally jolted the living legend into action, was the bloodied stump that should have been the child's right arm. The stump appeared to still be fresh, singed edges oozing globs of coppery crimson.

Horrified, and just a smidge sceptical, Sakumo bit his thumb, drawing a bead of red as he gathered chakra, and ran through hand seals with expertise. Slamming his calloused hand upon the desert sands, he called out his technique.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

There was a poof of smoke, and as it cleared, it revealed a large, stoic, gray and white husky sitting tall and proud.

"Shirona." Sakumo called, earning a pair of attentive blue-gray eyes.

"Please take this child, back to the village for questioning, and inform Hokage-sama that I need a retrieval team to pick up my squad. They have all been incapacitated and injured in some fashion."

"As you wish." The husky nodded, speaking in her characteristic monotone.

Sakumo's hands suddenly glowed green, and he dropped into a squat, running his hands above the little girl's bloody stump.

He winced as his mediocre medical jutsu forced the skin around the open wound to close, leaving delicate and ugly pink scar tissue to keep the poor child from bleeding out until a real medic could tend to her.

"Shirona."

"Hai, master?" She intoned.

"Do not fail me."

"Of course master."

The husky padded over the sands, approaching the unconscious child on top of Chiyo with caution. Sakumo watched his summon nose the little girl onto her back, and felt his brows raise at the sight of the thin three whisker marks on each of her adorable rounded cheeks.

The masked Hatake lifted the girl carefully, and placed her stomach down on his summon's slick back. Sakumo flinched, only slightly as two chakra arms burst from the little girl's back, and wrapped around Shirona's middle, securing her on the dog's back.

 _'How fascinating...'_ Sakumo marveled. _'Not only is her chakra visible, it reacts automatically to outside situations to protect her, even whilst she is unconscious... a bloodline perhaps?'_

Shirona nodded at her master, and blurred out of existence, taking off towards the border between Fire and Wind.

Sakumo slung Chiyo over his shoulder, and left two shadow clones to guard his team until the retrieval squad arrived for them. Taking off in a quick run to Sand, Sakumo wondered...

 _'Where on earth did that little girl come from? And what on earth **is** she?'_

* * *

 _Two Weeks Later_

* * *

With effort, a pair of eyelids fluttered, before slowly sliding open. They squinted at the surrounding and blurred white, blinking rapidly to get their brilliant sapphire eyes to clear.

Her ears swam into focus, and she heard beeping machines, the sound of oxygen bags contracting, and her own relaxed breathing. She lifted her arm to wipe at her still slightly blurry vision, and stiffened.

 _ **'Stop.'**_

Kurama's voice made her tightened muscles lax, but only slightly.

 _ **'Stop all movement this instant, and tell me what you know of your surroundings.'**_

She breathed out a sigh, closing her eyes to get herself to calm down her rising panic. _'I... I'm in a hospital room... A-and...'_

 _ **'And...?'**_

Her eyes squeezed shut even tighter _'There's someone in here... No, it's two. Two powerful men, kage level, but non hostile... And... And I'm... I'm...!'_

 _ **'Not dead.'**_ The Fox finished. _ **'You are not dead, and somehow...'**_

 _'I'm a girl.'_ Naruto thought, eyes flying open. _'Good Kami in heaven I'm a girl...!'_

 _ **'Naruto-'**_

The blonde shot into a sitting position, ripping out the things in her arms, and off the plastic mask over her mouth and nose. She stared with horrified eyes, lifting tiny hands before a gawking face. Well, a tiny _hand_. Naruto's right arm was missing from the elbow down, the stump wrapped in neat bandages.

 _'Omigod Kurama why am I so small!?_ ' Naruto screamed, body beginning to subtly quake.

The blonde instinctively swatted away the large hand that was placed on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

 _' **Naruto,'** _ Kurama called. _**'Child, calm yourself this instant!** '_

' _I can't Kurama... I just... I can't!'_ Naruto couldn't stop, already beginning the first stages of hyperventilation. _'Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!'_

 _ **'We traveled back in time, foolish boy.'**_ The Bijuu informed hurriedly, trying to get his Jinchuuriki to calm down.

Naruto felt hands pushing her head between her knees, and she was forced to breathe, feeling the blood rush to her head.

 _ **'I will admit to it being partially my fault. In my haste to heal you from your battle with that foolish Uchiha, I tampered with the process of your inevitable death. Death should never be cheated, for there is always a price. And my interference must have torn a hole within space and time, the price for saving your life being your age, and gender. You, fell into that hole, and now we are in Konoha, just not your Konoha.'**_

It took some time, but the blonde was winding down little by little...

 _'How do you know this is Konoha?'_ Naruto asked, finally able to regulate her breathing.

 _ **'I sense my other self, chained down within the confines of Uzumaki chakra.'**_

 _'So that means...'_

 _ **'Your mother, Kushina lives.'**_

To Naruto's horror, tears sprang into hi- _her_ eyes, spilling down her cheeks in endless streams, the small droplets leaving wet splotches on the bland hospital bedsheets.

 _ **'Based on the development of her chakra, she is about fifteen.'**_

 _'If Kaa-chan is alive, and she's that young... that means it was all for nothing.'_ Naruto thought, outwardly releasing a wretched sob.

 _ **'Naruto?'**_

 _'All those people, in the Fourth War, who fought with me, and beside me... a lot of them... they don't even exist!'_

 _ **'Naru-'**_

 _'That means I'm all alone again... My friends... My comrades... all that death... all that suffering... And... all for nothing.'_

 _' **That's not true!'** _ The Bijuu yelled. ** _'You can still-!'_**

 _'You didn't say anything about Sasuke...'_ Naruto continued as she sat up, unknowingly showing the spectators in the room a pair of dead eyes. _'That means I'm alone...'_

 _' **Naruto you fool!'** _ Kurama roared, the magnitude of his anger making the blonde flinch.

 _ **'You have me, do you not?'**_ The Fox demanded, outraged. _**'And who do you think you are, acting so weak? Where is that foolish and pigheaded resolve that annoys yet simultaneously enthralls me? Don't you see, you stupid child? This is your chance!'**_

Naruto's breath hitched. But the Jinchuuriki already knew. She _knew._

The blonde felt herself being lifted and nearly crushed in a warm embrace. Tears spilled from her enlightened eyes as she unconsciously clutched the shirt of the one who comforted her.

 ** _'Naruto... you can stop the Fourth War before it even begins.'_**

* * *

It had been two weeks, the girl Shirona had brought back to the village still in a deep coma. Sakumo had visited the child everyday, as he was off duty, his squad still on medical leave. The Hatake would admit, he had grown somewhat and absurdly attached to the mysterious blonde child.

The White Fang's mission had been a success, and lately he'd been the center of more attention then usual. Sakumo was a very modest, (if not awkward) man, and all of the chatter and fawning constantly following after him made him uncomfortable. So, he'd made a habit of escaping the attention by doting on his son even more than usual, and visiting the little fireball that had fallen from the sky.

There was a stutter in the steady beeping of the blonde's heart monitor, and with wide eyes, Sakumo watched the little girl come to. The Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stood at his side, wise lines in his face grim as he studied the neat bandaged stump of the comatose girl.

Both The White Fang and Sarutobi had gotten word the girl would be awakening soon. She had shown signs of lapsing in and out of consciousness all morning.

True to the doctor's word, her eyes suddenly struggled open, and Sakumo got the first glimpse of the child's jewel-like doe eyes. They were the most charming, and bluest of blues the Hatake had ever seen.

The child lifted her arm to touch her face, and stiffened. It was the one that had- based on her medical reports, literally been obliterated. Sakumo could not begin to fathom why and who had done so to the child. And he could not begin to fathom how she still drew breath, her only ailment being her missing arm. Such an attack should have obliterated _her_. Though, rest assured, if Sakumo _ever_ found the one to harm a child, they would be the one obliterated...

His attention was brought back to the blonde, who seemed to be struggling internally with something, her eyes squeezed shut in distress, before relaxing marginally. She took several deep breaths, and immediately noticed there were people in the room.

 _"A sensor?"_ Sakumo mouthed to Hiruzen.

 _"Quite possible."_ Her returned, just as silent.

And with that, her little body stiffened all over again, and she shot to a sitting position, ripping out her IV and off her breathing mask, eyes wide and unseeing. She wasn't seeing anything but the tiny hand and bandaged stump she held before her horrified face.

When she began shaking, eyes alight with shock, Sakumo couldn't take it anymore, and moved to her side, trying to calm her, placing a firm hand on her delicate little shoulder. But she slapped him off, and didn't even seem to realize that she had.

It got progressively worse, and she began to hyperventilate.

"Her knees!" Hiruzen barked. "Push her head between her knees!"

Sakumo was happy to oblige, anything to help the poor suffering child. After what seemed like ages, she managed to quell her wracking trembling some, making Sakumo sigh in relief, only for his heart to splinter when the child choked on a deep sob. He let up from where he'd shoved her face down from the back of her head, and the child lifted her torso, her eyes streaming tears and empty like those of the dead. The sight sent chills down both Sakumo's and Hiruzen's spines.

 _'A child... should never suffer so deeply to have their bright eyes reduced to that.'_ Sakumo thought mournfully. _'It's horrible... absolutely horrible...'_

Not thinking, Sakumo lifted the child from her tangle of sheets, disturbed by how light she was, and held her close. His heart ached for the girl when she immediately latched on.

Sakumo looked to his right, where his Kage had silently approached to examine the girl. The genius leader had children of his own, so he had deep empathy for children.

"Sir?" Sakumo inquired.

"I had Yamanaka look into her head." The Third finally said, kindly patting one of the saddened child's soft cheeks. "But they found nothing. The diagnosis was, the girl had either extreme amnesia, or mental blocks so powerful no one can enter without her consent."

"There's no way, she's what, _five?_ She would have to be Kage level to achieve such a thing." Sakumo frowned, stroking the long, unruly golden tresses atop her head.

Could either genius shinobi read minds, they would have heard Kurama hum pleasantly.

 _ **'Well what do you know?'**_ The Bijuu's black lips stretched into a large fox grin. **_'The perfect cover for you, foolish boy.'_**

 _'Amnesia?'_ Naruto echoed, sniffling, and only making Sakumo pet her more gently.

 _ **'Precisley.'**_

 _'I don't want to lie...'_ Naruto thought, tears still trickling from her eyes as she studied the face of her long dead Jiji. She had fought to return his soul to the Pure Land of the dead, and never expected to see him until she herself died. But now that she thought about it, she would have met him again quite soon, had Kurama not butted in and forced her into some time reversing paradox.

 _ **'It was not my intention to make you suffer so,'** _ Kurama said, unusually subdued, and speaking the closest he'd ever speak to an apology. **_'But you are here now, and you will have to make due, Naruto.'_**

 _'I wish I could hate you for being right...'_

Sakumo looked at Naruto, studying her wide tearful eyes.

"What's your name sweetheart, do you remember?" He asked her gently.

Her bottom lip trembled, and she nodded.

"M-my name's Nawuto..."

 _'What a strange name for a little girl...'_

"I don' weally remembewe anythins but being all awone..." The little blonde said quietly.

Once again, Sakumo's heart clenched. _'The poor baby...'_ He mourned.

"So you don't know how you came to be?" The Hatake asked carefully. "You don't remembering anything strange, like... falling?"

"No. Nothin' like that... sowwy."

"No no, it's okay sweetheart," The Hatake assured hurriedly. "Just tell me what you do remember, okay?"

When the blonde nodded, Sakumo smiled, his eyes arching into friendly crescents, unknowingly ripping Naruto's hear apart when she saw Kakashi-sensei in that smile.

"I had a fweind..." Naruto mumbled, blue eyes falling and expression contorting with pain. "His name was... 'asuke..."

"Sasuke?" The Third finally spoke up. "Was that your friend's name?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, tearing up all over again. "We were fighting, even though thewe was finally no more blood. But 'asuke was still angry... And he wanted to make more blood, 'cause people had always hurt us. But I didn't want anymowe blood. And 'cause we thought different... We had to fight... and we did... we fought really hard. After a while, we were gonna die. We both got really hurt... So now 'asuke is gone, and I gots nobody again..."

Sakumo looked at the child grimly, barely restraining his inner horror. From what he had gathered, Naruto came from a place where extremely young child soldiers were allowed, and both she and Sasuke had been sent into active duty. They had already killed, as appalling as it was, they had been forced to kill barely out of their diapers.

Sakumo was disgusted with the prodigious shinobi side of him that saw the ups of child soldiers. They were small, and could fit into slight spaces. They were so fresh, and their little brains so easily absorbed information; they were like sponges. If you taught them right, they would be the perfect shinobi. They could easily hide in shadows, and they were so small it would be hard to notice them until they were slitting your throat.

The White Fang could almost see it... Sasuke, being consumed by hate, wanting to kill the ones who had caused both he and Naruto such suffering. But Naruto, had disagreed, resulting in the poor children fighting so hard with justu they _shouldn't even know,_ that Sasuke was killed, and Naruto was left with one arm.

Of course, Sakumo couldn't have known Naruto was referring to Sasuke's new ambition to change the entire world after the defeat of Kaguya and Madara, and Naruto fighting him one last time to once again change his ways, and accept peace as it was. Naruto had succeed, moving Sasuke to tears when he told the Uchiha he wouldn't mind dying beside him, as they would always be brothers. They had lied in a pool of their shared draining blood, ready to take death's hand.

Sakumo looked at Sarutobi. Dark gray eyes and deep brown studied one another, before the older of the two legends nodded.

The Hatake smiled slightly, and looked back into Naruto's blue _blue_ eyes.

"How would you like to come live with me, Naruto?"

* * *

 **How was it?**


	2. Crybaby

**I don't own Naruto or the story's front image. Enjoy.**

* * *

Once confirmed that she wouldn't mind going home with Sakumo, Naruto was given a checkup, proven bafflingly healthy as can be. The little blonde was given a plain off white cloak to shield her stump from the open air outside, and a pat on the head from the Third Hokage. The kind Sarutobi sent both the blonde and Hatake on their way with a gentle wave.

* * *

It was half past noon, and the weather was neither hot nor cold, a simple mild tone that allowed the citizens of Konoha to bustle about through the marketplace as usual.

Many of the landmarks were familiar, but then again, many of them were not.

Naruto trailed slightly behind Sakumo, smaller hand safely held by his warm, and much larger one. Periodically the blonde would skip to catch up from falling behind, even though the Hatake was being considerate and using a slow pace to accommodate Naruto's short legs. The blonde tried not to pout, because as a man, the last check up he'd had with Granny Tsunade predicted he'd hit six feet at _least_.

Now he had to go through puberty all over again, and there's no telling what horrors he'd experience as an adolescent in a girl body. Repressing a shudder, Naruto turned to other thoughts.

Being small again, only reminded Naruto that she'd been quite unfortunate as a young child. Even being a girl this time around, she had the terrible speech impairment that had caused her countless grief at the Academy in her time. Obviously she had worked and grown out of it, but it was still a great cause of some of her worst memories.

Kurama sighed. _**'Stop moping and do something useful for us.'**_

 _'Ugh. Fine.'_

With that, the blonde made a show of looking at everything with wide, awed, and curious eyes. She knew Jiji was watching her behavior through his crystal ball, and that Sakumo was assigned to care for the blonde for more then the reason that the man seemed strangely attached to her. Naruto knew Sakumo would be watching her very closely, and that she really had to act as if she had amnesia.

Though, if Naruto went back to her previous youth, she had been quite the prankster. If she just thought of her situation as an elaborate prank, she would reveal nothing, as she had rarely gotten caught when she really hadn't wanted to. It would be trying on Naruto's already short fuse, but the blonde knew she could be worse off.

Naruto looked up at the White Fang of Konoha, knowing that the man was Kakashi-sensei's father, and that she was going to have to face her old sensei. Her sensei that was only five in the time she'd fallen into. Her sensei that had _no idea she existed._

 _ **'Foolish mortal.'**_ Kurama growled. _**'If you keep down that road of thought, you will only cause yourself more pain.'**_

 _'And whose fault is that?'_ Naruto snarked, feeling somewhat spiteful. _'You should have just left me to bleed out. Now I have a whole new war to end, and I somehow need to find Zetsu and kill him before he revives Kaguya.'_

 _ **'Hmph!'**_ The Bijuu huffed. _**'Blaming me will bring you no closure, Naruto. As I said, you will have to make due.'**_

Thinking about that, instead of lashing out like she usually would, the blonde deflated. If war taught the Uzumaki anything, it was that out of control emotions lead to death. Specifically the deaths of her precious people.

 _'Yeah,'_ Naruto mentally mumbled. _'You're right... I'm sorry, Kurama. It's not your fault, you were just trying to help...'_

 _ **'I place no blame on you, Naruto.'** _ Kurama said. _**'Your feelings are... understandable.'**_

 _'Thanks Kurama.'_ Naruto said, feeling her heart warming.

 _ **'Just remember.'**_ The Bijuu said, making her perk up. _**'You may have knowledge, but you are, in every sense of the word, a five year old girl. You hold so much power, but your body is too weak to properly manipulate it. You will have to relearn everything physical.'**_

 _'So basically, I've got all of my techniques, I just can't use them because my body has no muscle to withstand the power.'_ Naruto uttered flatly.

 _ **'Yes, so that means...'**_

 _'Got it. Train like my life and everyone else's depends on it._ ' The blonde finished.

 _ **'Which it does.'**_ The fox reminded. _ **'Also, in this body, your reserves are much smaller. It is still a lot for someone your age, but I do not recommend long periods of sage mode. Or any at all. Your war techniques will cause you to overload and die.'**_

 _'Crap, that doesn't sound fun.'_ Naruto inwardly winced. _'This sucks! My chakra network shrunk?'_

 _ **'Yes. It will take rigorous training like originally to reach your previous inhuman levels.'**_

Naruto tried not to preen, knowing if a Bijuu admitted to one being powerful, they really were _powerful_.

 _'So, how am I gonna do that?'_ Naruto asked, and then, _'I can feel it... ANBU eyes watching me at every turn...'_

 _ **'Wait until your are deemed truly trustworthy to train more seriously.'**_ The fox suggested. _ **'And perhaps you should tell someone the truth of your appearance in this period. Someone you know you can trust.'**_

 _'Wait,'_ Naruto deadpanned. _'You say that as if I have time for that. Zetsu is manipulating the lands and Madara as we speak.'_

 _ **'Why do you think I suggested you tell someone?'** _ Kurama huffed. _ **'It will grant you the excuse later to leave and train more seriously. An increase in skills could easily be explained away by you spending time with someone already powerful. Also, this saves you from a visit to Ibiki's predecessor.'**_

Naruto withheld a wince. _'Touché.'_

 _ **'Fool.'** _ Kurama snorted.

Naruto smiled, and tugged slightly at Sakumo's hand. The silver haired Hatake looked down at the tiny blonde, eyes and lips tilting kindly. "Yes sweetheart?"

 _'Damnit I wish he would stop calling me that. I'm a man 'ttebayo!'_

 ** _'Not anymore._ '** Kurama grinned. _ **'You're a cute little doe eyed girl.'**_

Kurama ignored their connection, before he was subjected to an atrocious explosion of profanity.

Outwardly, Naruto grinned, showing off the left missing front tooth in her mouth. The blonde would never know Sakumo flushed because of her utter adorableness.

"I neber asked, but, what's your name mister?"

"Sakumo Hatake." He smiled, the mask he wore around his face on missions absent.

 _'Kakashi-sensei has his dad's eyes.'_ Naruto noted absently.

"'Akumo." Naruto repeated, her nose wrinkling in distaste at how badly she butchered the poor man's name.

The silver haired man chuckled, earning amused looks from the people shuffling by, and shop keepers posted outside their establishments.

"It's okay sweetheart, you'll get it."

"No!" Naruto pouted, to her inner horror. "Not "weetheart". Nawuto. Na-wu-to."

"Aw," Sakumo cooed, sweeping the little blonde into his arms. "Your so sweet and cute I just can't help myself!"

Naruto's face fell at being called "cute", and being so easily lifted. As if... as if she were a _child!_

 _ **'You are a child.'**_ Kurama deadpanned. _ **'And you better get used to it, because you're stuck like this. You can't even control your emotions properly! Not that you ever really could...'**_ He mumbled towards the end.

 _'Shut up you gargantuan rabbit!'_

 _ **'Excuse me!?'** _ The Nine Tails roared. _ **'I will rip your intestines from your weak little fleshbag body and feed them to y-'**_

It was Naruto's turn to ignore their mental connection to instead focus on Sakumo.

"M'not cute." She pouted, flushing bright red when the White Fang of Konoha _set her on his hip._

"Tell you what," Sakumo began, grinning down at her. "Since I know that I won't be able to stop calling you that, you can come up with your own nickname for me. Hows that sound Naru-chan?"

A bit of Naruto died at the second demeaning nickname from the Hatake, before being resurrected by a long forgotten prankster side.

"Saki-chan!" She chirped, grinning evilly when Sakumo paled drastically, and began sputtering.

The living legend then blushed crimson, slapping an embarrassed hand over his face when people looked over. Naruto, feeling particularly spiteful, began continuously singing "Saki-chan Saki-chan!".

Sakumo lifted the little blonde from his hip, and held her under her arms so they were face to face. He shushed her in extreme mortification.

"Shhhh! No no Naruto please _anything_ but that!" He cried. "No one will ever take me seriously again! I'm a grown man!"

"Old man?" Naruto asked, purposely getting it wrong.

Holding in a devious smirk, Naruto cocked her head to the side innocently.

"'Akumo-ojii?" She tried.

"Gah!" Sakumo choked. "I'm not old!"

His face shifted beet red when a few women began giggling at his expense. Though Naruto, was inwardly rolling around in glee.

 _'What an awkward turtle.'_ She snickered.

"Naruto," Sakumo called, trying to distract her. "How about we fly? You're not afraid of heights are you?"

"Fly?" Naruto repeated, before nodding and cheering. "Cool! Let's fly Saki-chan!"

Sakumo sighed in resignation, knowing he failed to distract Naruto from the horrid nickname. Shaking his head in despair, the silver haired Hatake swung a giggling blonde onto his shoulders, and took a great leap to the rooftops above, his embarrassed expression melting into a fond one when Naruto shrieked in joy, little fingers of her remaining hand gently grabbing his ponytail.

"I didn't say anything before, but, I've got a little boy about your age at home, Naruto." Sakumo said, scaling over the tiled rooftops. They both enjoyed the crisp wind sliding over their faces and through their hair.

"Your son?" Naruto asked after calming down.

"Mhmm." The Hatake hummed. "He doesn't act much like someone your age though. He's a Genin now, and says I have to treat him like an adult because we're both shinobi."

"Genin?" Naruto said. "So small... He must be strwong."

"Yes," Sakumo grinned proudly. "My boy is a genius. I just wish he wouldn't try to grow up so fast..."

"Hm." Naruto mumbled. "What's 'is name?"

"Kakashi." Sakumo said, unknowingly sending pangs through Naruto's heart. "His name is Hatake Kakashi."

"'Kashi." Naruto said, patting Sakumo's head comfortingly. "Nawuto is sure 'Kashi loves Saki-chan, eben though 'Kashi wants to be a big boy. He wants to make Saki-chan pwoud."

Sakumo stopped, quickly pulling Naruto down from his shoulders and once again, holding her under her arms before his face. Sadly, the blonde was already used to being toted around like a stuffed toy.

The Hatake studied her large, sparkling blue eyes, clearly startled by the wise gleam they held.

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Sakumo smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." He said. "I'm sure Kakashi will love you too."

* * *

Sakumo set Naruto down on his home's porch. It was a modest, and traditional styled Japanese home, with a garden out front and a koi pond out back. The Hatake Compound didn't get many visitors, as it was built to the right of Konoha's infamous Forest of Death, a place no one went near unless absolutely necessary, or they were ANBU trainees.

The Hatake carefully watched Naruto's reaction, noting her awe was not staged, and she was really impressed by his home. Sakumo grimly wondered what kind of dark hole Naruto lived in as a child soldier. It was different with Kakashi... because his boy wouldn't be sent on assassinations until he was a Chunin. There was no telling how much blood Naruto's remaining little hand was bathed in.

"So big." The blonde said, looking up at him, and pulling him from his inner gloom. "Do lotsa peoples live here?"

"Not anymore." Sakumo shook his head. "They all passed away. It's just me and Kakashi now."

The man almost flinched at the wounded look in Naruto's eyes. "At least you still gots each other..." She mumbled glumy. _Because I've got no one,_ Sakumo heard, even though Naruto didn't dare say it.

He found his heart aching for the girl again, and bent slightly to pat her soft tufts of shining hair. He wanted to say that she had him now, and his boy, but he couldn't. Despite how much it irked him, Sakumo couldn't make that call without the possibility of him making a liar of himself. There was a chance Naruto wouldn't be able to stay in Konoha freely.

She was an outsider, with unknown abilities and chakra that manipulated itself even when she was unconscious. It was chakra that fixed a broken neck as soon as it had broken, and healed bruises as soon as they blossomed. Chakra that protected her. It was... _Dangerous_ chakra.

Sakumo had been assigned to monitor Naruto, and the White Fang knew it was only a matter of time before people began asking questions. He was not arrogant, but the Hatake knew he was a legend among men, and he knew the advisors of the Hokage, as well as the shinobi council, would find out about Naruto sooner rather then later. There was no way he could keep Naruto staying with him under wraps. Sakumo was too well known.

And there was also something that made him want to growl and snap his jaws. The possibility that the council would want Naruto's power. She would be forced to be tested on, or locked away to breed offspring for future wars. It was disgusting, and Sakumo would be damned before he let that happen to Naruto. He'd fight tooth and nail for the little blonde.

He looked down at her smiling face, and just _knew_. He knew there was no way Naruto would ever harm Konoha.

Sakumo ruffled Naruto's bangs, earning an indignant pout that made him grin, and then he finally pulled out his keys. Entering his home, Sakumo was pleased to see Naruto toeing off her tiny hospital issued slippers without any instruction.

"Dad?" A call came from the dinning room, and Sakumo smiled at the sound of his cute little boy's voice.

"Yes son, it's me." He called back. "Come out here, I've got someone with me I want you to meet."

* * *

Naruto forced her breathing to remain normal. She stuffed her suddenly sweaty hand in the pocket of her hospital gown beneath her cloak.

 _'Oh jeez Kurama it's Kakashi-sensei!'_ She shrieked, annoying her Bijuu. _'Did you hear him? Did you? He sounds so young!'_

 _ **'Will you calm down? You're so noisy.'**_ The fox huffed.

 _'B-but it's Kakashi-sensei!'_ Naruto wailed, eyes wide. _'What if he hates me?'_ She asked in horror.

 _ **'Ugh.**_ ' Kurama exhaled explosively. _ **'I'm sure it will be fine. When has someone disliking you ever stopped you before?'**_

Instead of answering, Naruto squeaked like a complete girl, and hid behind Sakumo's legs, peeking out as she heard light steps on the polished wooden floors.

Her eyes widened at Kakashi standing in the foyer entrance in all his silver haired glory. He was normal in stature for someone his age, a dark blue mask covering the lower half of his face, attached to the short sleeved shirt he wore. His pants were the same deep blue, and his feet were bare. Though, the most alarming thing was the two perceptive dark gray eyes boring into Naruto's own terrified blue.

"Maa Dad," Kakashi drawled. "Who's that?"

 _'How can he be that small and still be so cool?'_ Naruto baffled.

Sakumo chuckled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. He placed his other hand atop Naruto's head, and guided her around himself from hiding.

"This son, is Naruto. She'll be staying with us for a while."

"Hm." Kakashi crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, intently studying the little blonde.

 _'Oh god.'_ Naruto panicked. _'He knows! Kurama he knows I time traveled and I don't belong here!'_

 _ **'Would you shut up?'** _ The Bijuu growled. _ **'There is no way he could possibly know that! He's FIVE. And YOU'RE being ridiculous!'**_

 _'But-'_

 _ **'You're really starting to annoy me!'**_ Kurama huffed, retreating into Naruto's subconscious for a long deserved nap, leaving the blonde to the dogs.

As Naruto inwardly collapsed, outwardly, she seemed only slightly unnerved by Kakashi's intent studying.

"Hey, I'm Kakashi." The little Hatake finally said.

"And...?" Sakumo input, trying to get his son to welcome Naruto into their home.

"Oh! Right," Kakashi said after raising a brow, looking back at Naruto. "I'm Kakashi, and you're short."

There was a long pause.

Sakumo's mouth dropped open, and a vein began pulsing on the side of Naruto's head.

 _'He's... he's...'_ Naruto grit her teeth. _'He's not cute at all!'_

"M'not short!" She huffed.

"Yes you are." He said flatly. "And what's with that pronunciation? You sound like a baby."

Sakumo was appalled by the choice of words Naruto decided to use in response.

"Naruto!" He sputtered, beet red. "That is- you can _not_ say that! _Where_ did you even learn such... _such...!_ "

"Hmmm," Kakashi rubbed his masked chin. "I don't think that's physically possible. Perhaps if there was a jutsu that could ram live ducks up there...?"

"KAKASHI!" Sakumo wailed.

"You're da worst!" The blonde huffed, bottom lip jutting out as she fought back tears. The stupid little girl body Naruto was forced in had her emotions running rampant. Pretty much anything could set her off.

"Awww," Sakumo swept the little blonde into his arms, petting her hair as he shushed her. He shot a disapproving glare at his nonchalant son over Naruto's little shoulder.

"Not just a baby huh?" Kakashi drawled. "Even worse. She's a crybaby."

"Kakashi, apologize right now! That was uncalled for." Sakumo said firmly.

"Maa," The little Hatake mumbled, unmoved at being scolded. "Sorry Naruto."

 _'He totally doesn't mean it!'_ Naruto raged. _'What a jerk!'_

"Whateber." Naruto wiggled in Sakumo's arms to glare at Kakashi with teary, yet stubborn eyes. Her tears, to both Hatake's surprise, did not fall. She blinked them away, whiskered cheeks flushed with fury.

"M'not not a crybaby. An' it's a speech im-pair-ment... I can't help it!"

Sakumo blinked, obviously not knowing that. He set Naruto on her little feet when asked, and watched Naruto blow his son a raspberry with no small amount of amusement.

"Saki-chan, can I look awound?" She asked.

Dumbly, Sakumo nodded, watching Naruto huffily breeze past his son, chin held high.

"Stay in the front of the house. I'll show you everywhere else in a bit." He called.

"'Kay!" Naruto chirped.

Sakumo looked back at Kakashi, and couldn't stop the laughter at the absolute baffled expression on his son's face. Kakashi was used to strangers falling to his feet in admiration and praising him for his genius status. And even if the boy didn't like it, he pretty much expected such behavior. And here was Naruto, blowing him a raspberry, and then leaving without so much as a blink in his direction.

Sakumo couldn't stop grinning.

 _'She is a little fireball, isn't she?'_ He chuckled. _'I have a feeling things are going to be changing around here...'_

Though, his amusement was quickly cut down when his son looked at him and asked flatly, "Saki-chan?"

* * *

Sakumo had given Naruto some hand-me-downs of Kakashi's five hours after her arrival. After a bath, she was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and mask combo, her legs in a pair of knee length gray shorts. Her stump was wrapped in fresh bandages, and her hair was pulled back in a lazy ponytail.

The little blonde sat on one of the large rocks bordering the edge of the Hatake compound's elegant koi pond. Her legs were folded beneath her, and a breeze ruffled the long bangs framing her round face. She stared down, into the clear waters, absently watching the large colorful fish dance lazily about in the shallow depths.

 _'Who do you think I should tell about the future, Kurama?'_ Naruto suddenly asked.

The grand Bijuu roused from his comfortable doze, black lips flattening as his eyes narrowed in thought.

 _ **'I think you should decide that for yourself, Naruto.'** _ Kurama finally said.

Naruto visibly frowned, lifting her stump and staring at it. She shook her head, dropping it back at her side.

 _'The future is grim, and I didn't help the nations alone. No one I knew is around to stand beside me anymore.'_ She thought. _'If I knew who to tell, would I be asking you?'_

Kurama sighed loudly _ **. 'Naruto, as corny as it sounds, I want you to choose someone you trust. If I choose for you, there will be room for doubt, which we have no time for. You must be firm and strong in your decisions for the future.'**_

 _'If you're my partner, your supposed to help me.'_ Naruto complained. _'Not give me riddles that make my brain hurt!'_

 _ **'Riddles are good for your puny brain.'**_ Kurama grinned. _**'Also, rarely when you put thought into something, do you make the wrong decision. So just think, Naruto. Who do you know you can trust, and will not stand in your way for the good of the future?'**_

 _'That's a tough call...'_ Naruto admitted. _''There's a few people I can choose now.'_

 _ **'Which is why I'm telling you to think.'**_ Kurama said. _ **'For now, there's no rush. Wait until the ANBU watch ceases to make your final decision.'**_

 _'Okay.'_ The blonde agreed.

"Naruto!" Sakumo called from out the back door. "Dinner's ready!"

"'Kay!" She called back, turning around and hopping off her perch on the rock.

When she entered the dinning room, Kakashi was already seated at the kitchen's wide square wooden table. Naruto nearly began salivating at the assortment of foods laid across the polished surface. A bowl of steaming white rice centered the assortment, followed by a plate of fried shrimp, a tray of fatty tuna sushi, and a plate of small square cut omelettes. There was also a bowl of what looked like salad, but Naruto wasn't touching that with a ten foot pole.

 _ **'Naruto,'**_ Kurama said, exasperated. _**'That pitiful body of yours will never become strong if you don't feed it the necessary nutrients to become so.'**_

 _'Don't give me that bull.'_ Naruto replied huffily, climbing with effort into the very high chair presented beside Sakumo, and pouting when the man decided to lift her and set her in the evil chair.

 _ **'What bull?'** _ Kurama deadpanned.

 _'I would've been six, or over six feet, and I didn't eat vegetables until my sage training.'_ Naruto replied huffily, before she mentally shuddered. _'Ma didn't have anything on Mount Miyoboku but worms and plants anyways. I had no choice... And she was so happy to feed me...'_

The fox snorted. _**'Never mind that. If you actually did get that tall, it would've been a miracle. Eat the salad.'**_

 _'Never!'_ Naruto yelled. _'Why are you so persistent about this?'_

 _ **'You'll be a runt again.'** _ Kurama said mercilessly. _**'And I refuse to be housed inside someone who looks so weak.'**_

 _'You're being ridiculous.'_

 _ **'That's rich coming from you.'**_

 _'Oh whatever.'_

Both Naruto and Kakashi thanked Sakumo for the food, and the littlest Hatake began putting shrimp and rice on his plate with his chopsticks.

Naruto swore she would find a way to get the fox back when two glowing chakra arms spilled from her sides, stretching out and reaching for the giant vegetable bowl.

 _'Kurama you better stop screwing around.'_ Naruto gritted. _'I don't want any of that nasty junk!'_

 _ **'Better play along Naruto.'**_ The Bijuu snickered. _**'If not, they'll figure out these aren't your chakra arms...'**_

 _'You sonofa-'_

"You can control them?" Sakumo asked, eyes wide as the clawed hands served a hefty amount of salad onto Naruto's empty plate.

"Yeah." Naruto chirped, trying not to grumble as the crunchy leaves were shoved into her mouth with Kurama's left chopstick equipped chakra hand.

 _'You're dead.'_ Naruto growled, chewing up the greens, and withholding a wince at the rich, almost harsh flavor. _'You are so dead Kurama._ '

 _ **'What's that?'** _ The Bijuu cackled, _**'More salad? Why Naruto, of course you can have more!'**_

More salad was shoveled into her mouth, and Naruto endured, not wanting Sakumo to notice she was not the one controlling the arms, and that she held within her a powerful entity. Of course, she could play innocent and say she didn't know telling about Kurama was essential, but then again, if she claimed suspicion from Jiji and Sakumo now, she would never be trusted. And there was no way she or Kurama could block out any hardcore mind probing if she was caught.

The only reason no one had found Kurama yet was because no one thought to check Naruto for being a Jinchuuriki. She and Kurama's chakra had reached a sort of symbiosis, working so seemlessly together the two sources were practically one.

"You must really like salad..." Sakumo said carefully.

"Mhm~" Naruto lied. _'So freaking dead...'_

Kurama continued to torture her with the healthy food, having the time of his life.

Kakashi, obviously didn't know what to make of the situation. When he first noticed Naruto had one arm, the boy had used all the self restraint he had not to stare at the blonde's stump, and here she was, sprouting arms like it was normal.

The little Hatake just knew his peaceful home life was about to change drastically.

And Naruto, well, she got full her first night at the Hatake compound on salad.

* * *

Hours later, it was half past eleven at night, Sakumo gone on a last minute mission, summoned by one of the Hokage's messenger monkeys three hours earlier.

Sakumo's bedroom was the first door after the back door facing the Hatake koi pond, Kakashi's the second, and Naruto's, was now the third. There were more empty rooms left behind from the passed clan members. The Hatake compound was a strangely shaped house, like an L, with the rest of the open space beyond the koi garden and pond neatly gated off.

Naruto felt the compound was sort of lonely. But, it was much better then the dingy apartment from her original youth.

Instead of laying down, sleeping as she felt Kakashi doing in the next room, Naruto sat in her new room's doorway, watching the night dusting over the Hatake koi garden. The moonlight lit the cherry blossom tree looming over the koi pond in an ethereal glow.

 _'It's such a small piece of the world I'm seeing right now, but even so, the beauty makes me want to protect everyone in this village, and everywhere else, from Zetsu and Kaguya...'_ Naruto thought. _'But, I need someone to help me protect everyone...'_

The little blonde still had Kakashi's old shirt and mask on, and surprisingly, she found the soft fabric comforting. Like she was protected, and her face wasn't naked to the perceptive ANBU eyes she felt watching her.

 _'Someone who won't stand in my way,'_ Naruto thought. _'Someone who will stand beside me, and is strong, and wise, and not quick to violence. Someone who wants peace as much as I do...'_

The little blonde suppressed a flinch, feeling Kurama gathering Sage Chakra into her coils. It was very subtle, and instead of Toad Sage chakra, it was Six Paths Sage chakra. It was not enough to harm Naruto, and she only felt it in a specific set of chakra coils. The coils remaining in her right arm's stump.

 _'Kurama what are you doing?'_ Naruto asked, trying to tone down her rising panic. _'The ANBU will sense this! You'll get us caught!'_

 _ **'You said it yourself, Naruto. We are practically one these days,'**_

 _'So what!?'_

 _ **'They will just think my gathering chakra, is** you **gathering chakra.'**_

 _'I know that, but when they take me in, which they WILL, Jiji will recognize the type of chakra you're using!'_

 _ **'But isn't that what you want?'** Kurama grinned. **'Don't think I haven't noticed, Naruto.'**_

 _'What?'_ She deflated slightly.

 ** _'You've made your decision.'_**

 _'What about mom?'_ Naruto huffed, allowing her indignant pout to show even as a whole squad of ANBU flickered before her sitting form. _'You've been flinging your chakra arms around all day!'_

 _ **'Again,'** _ Kurama deadpanned. _ **'Symbiosis. The only one who will recognize me in this village, is my other self. As long as you stay away from Kushina, everything will be fine.'**_

"You child," One of the silent warriors finally intoned. "Come with us now."

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at the masked, but still so obviously smiling little blonde girl across his office, four fully grown ANBU not so subtly pointing weapons at her vitals.

Naruto stood before the God of Shinobi as if she weren't possibly facing a death sentence for using chakra in the wee hours of the night. Chakra usage that _could_ be taken as an assasssnation attempt on Sakumo's son. She stood as if she wasn't currently using some unknown sage chakra. She stood before him as if she didn't have a grotesque, blood dripping _lump of new arm_ healing itself _right before his eyes._

Watching those twinkling blue eyes, Hiruzen Sarutobi knew.

He knew he was about to experience something he had never experienced in all of his years.

"Hey Jiji!" Naruto chirped. "Can you keep a secret?"


	3. Unexpected

**I don't own Naruto or the front image.**

 **DBlade59: Yes, Naruto has both halves of Kurama. The tailed beast question is also a yes.**

 **Name is Grid: You… you made me laugh. Like, really freaking hard. In response to the Albert Wesker thing, he's too much of a douche to parallel to femNaru. Ugh. But again… sorry for the slow updates. I've got work, y'know?**

 **(Ps. I do not want to kill my readers with tortoise sex slow updates, just torture them a bit XD)**

 **ImmaFuckU: Can't say I fancy the idea of being done by a ten inch long monstrosity like that. So, because I do fancy the idea of a functioning ass, here's the continuation~**

* * *

After Naruto's visit to his office, Hiruzen Sarutobi stood atop the Hokage's Tower, staring out over the blanket of night above his beloved village.

He was the God of Shinobi.

He was a genius.

He was the infamous and respected Third Hokage of Konoha.

But Hiruzen Sarutobi was also a human being.

That's why he stood watching his village all alone, with silent tears streaming out of his eyes.

He feared the future. He feared what he may have to watch be unleashed upon his village.

And most of all, he feared what kind of monster he would become to protet his village, as well as Naruto.

He was a legend, yes, but Hiruzen Sarutobi was also just a man.

* * *

 _"Hey Jiji, can you keep a secret?"_

* * *

The ANBU didn't know what they should be doing. The little blonde girl with the regenerating arm had simply given their leader a secretive smile. She had pulled down her mask, so that everyone could see that smile. One too wise to be tilting the corners of lips belonging to one so young.

She had asked the Third, if he could keep a secret, after blatantly disrespecting him by referring to him as "grandpa". The Third had obviously seen through that smile, and recognized the request in those large blue gems.

"I need your help." The little girl had said, voice quiet and slightly sad.

The silent warriors noticed she took extra care when speaking, and recognized she probably suffered from some kind of speech impairment.

"I can't do it all on my own. I need you, Jiji."

The ANBU balked, but the Third had not looked the slightest bit ruffled at being called such a demeaning name, and simply rounded his desk, tan hands folded regally behind his back.

"And what is it exactly that you need from me, my dear girl?" He had asked, gliding elegantly across his office's carpet.

The little blonde smiled again.

"Pwease come here, and I'll show you."

The Third approached the small girl, until he stood looming over her slight form. The ANBU wondered how one so small could be unintimidated by a man hailed as a god among men, because the look in her eyes clearly showed she knew exactly who she was calling "grandpa".

The blonde spoke to the Third as if she had known him for years, as if they were old friends who had not met in a long time. It was startling, because she couldn't be older than five. Even Hatake's boy spoke to the Third with a small amount of awe in his dark eyes.

"Pwease, I can't weach you way up there."

The Hokage nodded, stunning his silent warriors stiff when he kneel-yes actually _kneeled_ before a five year old _little girl_.

Their Hokage, was _kneeling_ before someone.

"Cease."

The four agents halted the movements of their various blades, which they had been moving to pierce the small blonde when she reached out to touch their leader with her one good hand. The other, was a grotesque mass of chakra pulsing muscle and tendons, every so often, the limb would drip blood onto the Hokage's carpet, but the slightly graying man didn't seem concerned with that, nor the fact that the child had forced an almost entirely missing limb to _regrow_.

Her tiny, (not bloodied) hand, gently stroked the side of the Kage's cheek, and the ANBU were forced to watch, as they had been ordered to stop moving. Two chakra arms glowing like the sun spilled from the little girl's back, and curved around, taking a gentle hold on either side of Sarutobi Hiruzen's face. The child leaned down, until their foreheads connected softly.

"Kuwama, bwing him inside, and show him all of our most important memories."

* * *

The blonde and brunette duo remained in their strange position, with Naruto's chakra arms buried in Hiruzen's spiky hair, their foreheads connected, and eyes peacefully closed.

The ANBU nearly cracked an entire hour later, having never seen a child so still… well, unless they were dead of course.

It took a painfully long hour, but the Third finally rose to his feet again, moving fluidly as if he hadn't been crouching for sixty minutes and thirty five seconds, staring down at Naruto with an unreadable expression.

"ANBU." Hiruzen intoned, causing his soldiers to stand at attention instinctively. "Leave immediately." He commanded. "No one gets in until I say so."

The silent soldiers had no choice but to disappear, leaving no trace as they flickered out in silence.

After they'd gone, the blonde and brunette duo stared into each other's eyes for a period of five whole minutes, speaking without uttering a word.

Suddenly, Hiruzen sighed, folding his hands behind his back before he looked out of his office's window, staring out over his village. He had taken the liberty of activating a silencing jutsu so that no one could spy on his office for as long as he desired.

"You realize there is no way for you to live here freely unless I hide your existence, which is impossible, because several people have seen you with Sakumo Hatake already."

Naruto shrugged, offering the wise kage a cheeky smile.

"Hiding isn't weally my style anyways."

The Third snorted, shaking his head slightly before he looked back at the blonde.

"You really are quite an unpredictable child, Naruto."

"So I've been told." She said, smirking slightly.

The Third snorted again, before sobering.

"Beyond that, I do want to help you, and I have no doubt that you knew I would." Hiruzen began, lips pursing slightly. "And though I want to aid you, I have a responsibility to this Konoha, and the present. I cannot be concerned with a fourth war when I have barely lead my people through the third."

"I know Jiji." Naruto said maturely. "I don't weally need you to do anythin'. I decided, that I just need you to watch my back while I step in to stop major events that will lead to the Fourth War."

Raising a dark brow, the Third smiled slightly. "Oh? And if you don't really need me to actively help you change things, then what _do_ you need me for?"

"I need you to enwoll me in the ninja Academy." Naruto said, shrugging.

"Make up a lie and say I'm some orphan that got attached to 'Akumo and he couldn't turn me away. It'll be easy to slip in fake files to make me a citizen of Konowa. No one but a few hospital staff and the Hatakes knows I had only one arm up until now. And I know you can make it so that stays that way."

"Pretty high demands." Hiruzen said flatly. "Do you know how many laws you are asking me to break with just this?"

"It gets better." Naruto grinned, inwardly admitting that she was a menace for feeling glee at her Jiji's deadpan expression. "I need to know that when I leave this village for whatever reason, that I won't be getting into trouble, or be sus-pect-ed as a spy. That's how you'll be watchin' my back."

"Very well," Hiruzen said, face slightly grim. "I can at least do that much."

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto smiled, pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to convince The Third she was from the future.

"You're most certainly welcome." Hiruzen responded, mouth tilted with a slight dark smile. "But don't think you won't be paying for my hair dye when my hair whitens early."

The duo shared a bit of laughter after that, and when they calmed, something occurred to the little blonde.

"Oh, and one more thing…" Naruto muttered, face suddenly flushing.

The Third's dark brows rose high upon his forehead.

"What is it Naruto?"

"You wouldn't happen to know how to potty train a girl… would you?"

The formidable God of Shinobi paled.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto was escorted back to the Hatake compound, with the knowledge that (little girls sat their butts on toilet seats unless it was a public bathroom, always cover the seat and squat unless you want some egregious ailment contracted through your uterus! And also that) she had two allies in the current time. The Nine Tails Kurama, and Sarutobi Hiruzen.

When the little blonde had questioned the wise village leader on how he could possibly take Naruto's presence so well, he simply stated that when she left, he would cry, and then try to figure out if he would keep all of his hair in the next few years with Naruto running amok throughout the nations.

Dark humor aside, the little girl felt slightly guilty, having burdened her beloved Jiji with the knowledge of the future, knowing the pain of it quite intimately. But she also knew, that he was pretty much the only person she could trust without a doubt. Because even though Naruto hated to admit it, her parents were adolescent teens, they probably wouldn't be able to handle the fact that their future so- _daughter_ was in the same time plane as them, and Naruto would cause them nothing but trouble appearing before them.

In the time she was in, Kushina was the jinchuuriki of Kurama, and there was no telling what could or would happen if she came into contact with Naruto, someone with a stronger, and now open seal for the bijuu.

 _ **'I wouldn't worry too much about that.'** _ Her partner chimed.

 _'Eh?'_ Naruto responded intelligently.

 _ **'Remember when I mentioned sensing my other self?'**_ The fox asked, only to continue before Naruto could even respond. _ **'Well, soon after I told you that, my consciousness merged with my other self. So, what is within Kushina, is simply my other self's chakra. If you go near her, your stronger seal, will absorb the leftover chakra, and possibly cause her harm.'**_

 _'And you're saying not to worry about that!?'_ Naruto screeched, face turning beet red in righteous anger. _'I could kill her if I go near her, she's my mother!'_

 _ **'Well, she survived having me ripped from her after your birth, and would've been fine had certain circumstances not occurred.'**_

 _'I don't care.'_ Naruto huffed. _'It sucks, but I won't take the chance and go near her. It's not like this weak body can handle any more of your chakra anyways.'_

 _ **'That is fine.'**_ Kurama said. _**'I believe your family would only serve as distractions to your new mission anyhow. We will simply find a way to reclaim my leftover chakra from Kushina without harming her later, and only when you are strong enough to withstand the influx.'**_

 _'Cool.'_ Naruto said, anger tensed muscles relaxing, allowing her to sink further into the therapeutic depths of the Hatakes' bath. _'I mean, it'll suck having my parents alive, and not being able to be with them, but I've lived my whole life without them. I can do it again. I'll be fine...'_

 _ **'True, true, and true.'** _ Kurama said. _**'But this time around, I'm here much earlier along.'**_

 _'Awww thanks buddy. I knew you loved me.'_ Naruto gushed.

 _ **'Oh shut up you fool.'** _ The bijuu grumbled.

Naruto giggled to herself, running a wet hand through the long and soaked bangs on either side of her round face, enjoying the heat of her bath.

Kakashi had been awesome enough to put bubbles into it for her, and still hadn't seen the bloodied mass of arm Naruto had where her stump should've been, (as she had kept it hidden under her hospital issued cloak all day). She hadn't let her arm touch the the steaming water, or anything, and had it wrapped up in white bandages that curiously remained unsoiled.

The two children hadn't interacted much, because Kakashi had Genin duties with his shisou, her father, from 8:00 am. to 4:00 pm, and even after that, all the boy did was practice kenjutsu and read scrolls.

Sakumo was still out on his mission, so Naruto had nobody to entertain her but her own thoughts. Kurama didn't count, because he refused to "waste time" by chatting idly to save his partner from death by boredom.

 _'Wait.'_ Naruto sat up straighter as something occurred to her, stopping her almost unconscious movements in creating a bubble beard.

 _' **Ugh.'**_ Kurama sighed explosively. ** _'What is it now Naruto?'_**

 _'My new arm.'_ The blonde huffed, annoyed at being snapped at. _'Why the hell isn't it completely regenerated yet? Where's the skin?'_

There was a long pause, and The blonde's stomach did an odd little flip flop at Kurama's silence. It was that empty, awkward sort of silence that told you when someone had something terrible to tell you, but didn't know quite yet how to phrase the news without utterly crushing you.

 _'Kurama…'_ Naruto prodded uneasily. _'What's wrong? Why hasn't my arm healed completely?'_

 _ **'Ah, yes, about that…'**_ The bijuu finally said, massive tails shifting behind him as he tried to find a way to tell Naruto the truth. The fox had known it was only a matter of time before the little blonde noticed, and also that the only reason the Third hadn't noticed, was because he was too caught up with his thoughts of the future.

 _ **'You will never be able to regrow skin for that limb.'** _ Kurama blurted.

Naruto blinked, and sat utterly still in her bath water for a long moment.

 _'What.'_

Rolling his eyes at the sadly expected response, Kurama rose from his lying position atop the murky water within Naruto's mind.

 _ **'I used the Six Paths Sage chakra to regrow that limb for you. I am not a sage, therefore, I have no business using sage chakra.'**_

When Naruto just continued to blink absently, Kurama took it upon himself to continue his explanation.

 _ **'There were a few complications in the process of having the skin from your elbow down regrow, as the cells around the parameter where your original arm and new arm meet, are dead. However, the new part of the limb, is not dead. It is almost completely separate from you, simply grown from your original flesh.'**_ The fox explained.

' _ **If someone were to test the DNA of it, it would differ from yours slightly. It is basically a prosthetic limb, hollow, a mass of muscle that will grow along with you, but holds no bones.'**_

Naruto stared ahead of her, into the steam lingering about the spacious bathroom she lounged in. Kurama could tell she wasn't so much struggling to comprehend what he had just told her, but that she was struggling to _accept_ what he had told her. The Bijuu decided to finish his explanation before she did something idiotic.

 _ **'That arm also has a chakra network made specifically to channel sage chakra. I cannot tell you why my interference caused such a mutation that made the limb specifically channel sage chakra, but I can say, that this can be viewed positively. Because your body is too weak to fully accommodate sage mode, you can use a partial sage mode with that arm until you grow stronger.'**_

"It's just one bomb after another these days, isn't it?" Naruto said aloud, sighing with a tired look that had no business on a face so young.

 _ **'Heh. Well, at least you have all of your limbs now.'**_

 _'Hmph.'_ The blonde grunted, unconvinced. _'I can barely feel the damn thing, it's like a slight weight hanging off of the stump that I'd already gotten used to.'_

 _ **'Then I suppose you better learn to use one handed seals.'**_

Naruto scoffed, summoning Kurama's chakra arms, using them to get herself clean, before exiting the bathroom.

With more of Kakashi hand-me-downs covering her up, that said littlest Hatake had left outside the bathroom for her, Naruto padded down the long hallway that would lead her to the compound's kitchen. She found leftovers in the fridge and decided to just heat them up, knowing she was allowed as Sakumo had left a note for both she and Kakashi on the refrigerator.

A few minutes later, Naruto was sitting at the table, and munching on her reheated fried shrimp, and staring off into space, knowing Kakashi had already went to bed, as he had early morning training.

 _'Hey Kurama, I've got a question.'_

 ** _'What is it?'_**

 _'You know how you said that I've got all my past techniques, but I'm too weak to use them properly?'_

 ** _'Yes, what of it?'_ ** The bijuu asked.

 _'Does that mean I still have Shukaku's Magnet Release and Son Goku's Lava Release?'_

 ** _'Hm?'_ ** The fox hummed. ** _'As a matter of fact, you do. When you reverted to the body of a small child, your DNA shifted slightly. If you ever have children, they will possibly inherit Lava or Magnet Release from you.'_**

 _'Holy crud that's awesome!'_ Naruto crowed. _'Can I use them without getting hurt?'_

 ** _'I don't know. Why don't you try it and see?'_**

 _'Yeah, I'm not really sleepy anyways...'_

Naruto got up from the table, her new limb hanging limply at her side. Making her way silently to the Hatake's koi garden, Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly giddy. She missed training. Being a small child was boring.

 ** _'Heh. Foolish boy.'_** Kurama snorted.

 ** _'_** _I'm a girl!'_ Naruto spat, surprising them both.

 _ **'Ha!'**_ Kurama cackled, causing Naruto's cheeks to burn in embarrassment. _**'You really are a little girl now, aren't you? Hmph, I'll be sure to remember that from here on out, foolish girl.'**_

 _'S-shut up...'_ Naruto returned weakly. _'I know I'm a chick, you don't gotta rub it in so much.'_

 _ **'You're the one who got all offended when I referred to you as male, so it's only natural.'**_

 _'Still...'_ Naruto grumbled. _'You shouldn't rub it in. It sucks bad enough.'_

 _ **'Alright alright.'**_ The fox rolled his eyes. ** _'Just begin this little test run of yours.'_**

Pursing her lips, Naruto hopped onto the rock that bordered the koi pond. She positioned her hands before her chest, opened her mouth, and drew a complete blank.

 _ **'What's wrong?'** _ Kurama questioned.

Naruto grinned sheepishly. _'I just remembered I'm too weak for Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan, or the Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken. Not only that, but I don't know any jutsu from Lava Release.'_

 _ **'You're hopeless.'**_ Kurama sighed. _**'You're lucky I remember that monkey's jutsu development days.'**_

Kurama pulled Naruto's consciousness into the seal, and she stood before the great Nine Tailed Fox, even more unassuming compared to him as a little girl then a sixteen year old boy. Both the heir to Asura's chakra and the strongest bijuu stood atop the still murky waters of Naruto's mind, Kurama's old cage lying in the background, gates gaping wide open.

"You gonna teach me a jutsu?" Naruto asked, looking excited.

 **"Honestly, some things never change."** The bijuu snorted. **"And yes, I'm going to teach you a jutsu."**

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, fist pumping exuberantly. "How does it go?"

 **"Alright alright. Pay attention girl."**

Naruto nodded quickly in understanding, quieting and peering up at her partner as he settled before her, raising his massive claws before his chest.

 **"The hand seals are Dog → Ox → Hare → Snake."** Kurama said, running slowly through the process so Naruto could see the symbols.

She went through them multiple times with her slightly clumsy and small hands, her sage limb not hindering her within her mind.

"Okay, so, what do the one handed seals look like?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

 **"The half seals look like this."** Kurama continued, showing the blonde the movements very carefully so she could pick them up. He corrected her when she fumbled using her left hand.

After what may have been fifteen minutes outside of Naruto's mind, the small child finally got the half symbols down.

 **"Despite the common misconception that you have to have excellent chakra control to manage one handed seals, pretty much any one can use them. It is just a matter of how fast one is at using them. Since it takes a lot of practice, only few humans use one handed seals. You have years before you are drawn into a serious battle, and you will have mastered one handed seals by then."**

"Wait, what's this jutsu called anyways?" Naruto asked, scratching the side of her head with her bandaged limb.

Kurama grinned.

 **"Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rocks Jutsu."**

Naruto grinned back. "It sounds awesome."

 **"I thought you would think so."** The fox snorted, rolling his eyes. Naruto just laughed, holding out her tiny fist in thanks. The bijuu fist bumped his one true friend, and allowed her to return the real world.

"I think I'll master this jutsu, and _then_ work on chakra control." She said aloud.

Kurama rolled his eyes again, lying his massive head onto his paws, and readied himself to heal Naruto while she harmed herself during reckless training.

* * *

Kakashi stared wide eyed at the passed out blonde girl lying face down in his backyard, her little body covered in singe marks and scratches. The area around her was full of small craters, and there were small brown boulders everywhere.

Kakashi would've been impressed by the damage she was capable of inflicting, but he was too busy staring at the _arm_ that _should not be_ attached to her.

Sensing his presence, the small blonde groaned, shifting as she slowly came to. Her head turned to the side, facing him, and her blue eyes narrowed as the early morning sun assaulted them.

"'Kashi?" She rasped, looking up at the sky to gauge the time of day. When she gathered the information, she looked back at the young Genin. "Shouldn't you be leaving for twaining or somethin'?"

"It's Sunday." The boy answered automatically. "It's my day off for self training. I was coming back here to practice kenjutsu, and you were just lying there..."

Naruto lifted her unbandaged hand, and ruffled the back of her long locks sheepishly. "Yeah, I couldn't s'eep yesterday, so I trained, an' got carried away. Next thing I know, you're standin' over me..." Kakashi could tell she was grinning, even though she was wearing one of his old masks/shirts.

The boy's dark grey eyes trailed down from her face, rudely boring into her bandaged limb, holding a slightly skeptical gleam.

"Oh." Naruto said awkwardly, bringing her arm down and holding her hand out in front of her, staring at it. "Yeah, I heal weally fast. And stuff that shouldn't grow back does."

"That's... that's really weird..." Kakashi admitted. The little Hatake honestly didn't know how he was supposed to behave. At first he was using all of his training not to bombard Naruto with questions on how she lost her arm, and now, on top of that, he had to keep himself from demanding where she got her healing abilities from. If he wasn't a ninja, he'd probably be way more skeptical. But as a ninja, he knew more often then not, impossible things were quite possible, even if regrowing missing limbs was a bit of a stretch...

"Hey 'Kashi?" Naruto called, pulling the boy from her musings.

"Yes?"

"Wanna train together?" Naruto asked, excited.

"You think you can keep up shorty?" The little Hatake asked, unable to stop himself from ruffling the girl's feathers. She just made it so easy...

Naruto shot to her feet, cheeks adorably puffing in indignation. She pushed both of her sleeves up on her arms and cracked her knuckles, glaring. Kakashi could see the annoyed blush rising over the border of her borrowed face mask, making her look more like an annoyed kitten then someone intimidating.

"I'll show you you porcupine headed jerk!"

Kakashi couldn't help his responding snort of laughter.

* * *

When Sakumo returned to the village to brief his Kage on a return from a successful mission, he had not expected to be informed that Naruto had _regrown_ an arm. He stared at his Hokage, dark grey eyes nearly popping out of his head, mission mask bunched around his neck, allowing the tan Sarutobi to clearly see the Hatake's gaping expression.

"S-Sir?" Sakumo croaked, scratching the back of his head. "C-could you perhaps run that by me one more time?"

"I said, Naruto's arm has grown back, though there were a few complications, and it is slightly deformed, so she will just have it covered at all times." The man said easily, as if he wasn't explaining the impossible. Fortunately, before she began training with Lava Release, Naruto had visited the Hokage to briefly explain to him the nature of her new limb, also explaining that Kushina was no longer the jinchuuriki for the Nine Tails. Of course, there was no way Sakumo was ever going to be informed of any of that.

After a moment, the Hokage blew a lethargic ring of smoke from his mouth as he pulled his pipe away from his lips. "Oh, and please tell her that her first day of the Ninja Academy is one day from now. ANBU watch on her has ceased, but will continue on your compound when you are on missions as in the past." The Third added this all as an afterthought, looking at a few papers on his desk and messily scrawled his signature across a few of them, or stamped them with glaring red ink that bluntly read _denied_.

"I had the interrogation unit look through her mind once more whilst you were on your mission, and have decided to clear the child of any suspicions." The Third informed easily. "I realize this may be too lenient, but the Yamakaka's most gifted prodigy in the T&I unit has assured me Naruto has no ill intent towards the village, nor any ulterior motives. No outside forces have erased her memories either, so, everything checks out with her."

Sakumo was really pleased to hear that everything would be alright with the young girl, as he had grown quite attached to her, but the man was still trying to move past the fact that Naruto had apparently regrown a _completely obliterated_ limb.

"My final bit of news for you is to simply keep the child with you until I can find her a place of living."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama." Sakumo stuttered, having no problem with keeping Naruto with him. In fact, he would love for the girl to live with him and his boy permanently. Though, that was a matter for another time.

"You may return home now Sakumo-san." Sarutobi said. "Give both little Kakashi and Naruto my best wishes."

Sakumo nodded dumbly, bowing with respect, before turning around and absently shuffling out of the Hokage's office. The silver haired man returned home in a dazed stupor, following the chakra he sensed from his son and their sunny house guest. He arrived to the koi garden out back, eyes focusing immediately at the spar happening before him. The man quickly masked his presence as not to interrupt them, knowing Naruto had probably already sensed him a ways off.

 _'Regrowing limbs and high sensory abilities. This girl is just amazing.'_ Sakumo thought. _'All I can do is expect the unexpected from her if I want to keep all of my hair...'_

The Hatake focused once more on the fight, noting Kakashi wielded a wooden practice tanto, and Naruto a wooden kunai.

The two danced around each other, parrying and striking with impressive speed for people their size and age. Sakumo noticed Naruto was quite skilled, just a bit clumsy, as if she expected her limbs to be much longer and stronger. But she took advantage of her own fumbling in the most unexpected ways. She was so unpredictable and wild, that she caught Kakashi completely off guard sometimes, even though he was supposed to be the better fighter.

Naruto tripped as she made to punch Kakashi in the solar plexus, and the boy leaned back, eyes going wide when Naruto let herself fall forward quickly. As her hands met the ground, her legs shot up, nailing the boy in the chin with both feet. With a grunt, Kakashi took the blow in stride, taking a page from the girl's book when he let himself fall all the way back, arms shooting above his head and propelling him into a back flip that put distance between he and the blonde.

Both children were breathing with labored breaths, and stared each other down, young eyes calculating. Sakumo counted five full seconds before they both darted forward simultaneously, meeting in the center of the koi garden. Their chosen weapons met with clanks, arms straining to over power the other. Naruto danced back, ducking back in to sweep Kakashi's legs from under him, only for the boy to leap up, curling into a flip and soaring over her head. He landed behind her, and when she whirled around, she froze, finding Kakashi's blade positioned perfectly at the center of her throat.

"Hmph!" Naruto huffed, crossing her arms at the loss.

"Looks like I win shorty." Kakashi said flatly, yet still managing to be teasing.

"M'not short!"

Kakashi straightened, stiffening when he heard applause at the display.

"Very impressive you two. Though, there is much room for improvement."

Both children looked over to the compound's back door, cute little masked faces lighting up at the sight of Sakumo.

"Dad!"

"Saki-chan!"

Sakumo grinned, left eye twitching slightly at Naruto's demeaning nickname.

"Hey kids." The man smiled. "Tadaima."

"Okaeri." The children chorused, rushing over to greet him.

Sakumo's heart warmed.

 _'This is nice...'_ He thought. _'It seems home is a bit more sunny these days...'_

* * *

"Don't be such a baby." Kakashi said flatly, eyes equally flat as he looked at Naruto, who was hiding behind Sakumo's leg as they stood outside of her new classroom for the year.

"M'not bein' a baby!" She huffed, scowling at Kakashi.

Sakumo resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His son and Naruto apparently hadn't interacted much except for yesterday, and after that day, they decided they hated each other's guts and that they had to test Sakumo's endless patience by arguing back and forth, which usually ended in Naruto's fuse blowing and the girl attacking the boy with her chakra arms. The littlest Hatake was still a bit upset that Naruto had given him an 'Ultimate Jerkface Wedgie' on the way to the academy.

Kakashi crossed his arms, a single silver brow raising and disappearing under his unruly hair.

"Oh really? Well, you sure aren't doing a good job of proving that by hiding from a bunch of kids who haven't even learned to tree climb yet."

"I'm just nervous okay?" Naruto snapped, little hands clenching even more tightly in Sakumo's pants leg. "What if they don't like me?" She finished quietly, ducking her head meekly.

Sakumo pursed his lips, brows furrowing in worry. He placed his hand atop Naruto's head, causing her to look up at him through her long lashes. He could see her pout through her black mask.

"Why would you say such a thing Naruto?" Sakumo questioned softly. "Of course they'll like you. You're a very sweet young girl, and they have no reason to dislike you."

Naruto scuffed her sandal on the floor, eyes lowering once more as she shrugged. "People always make fun of the way I talk. And... and I'm weally small... so they push me around..." She mumbled.

Sakumo frowned, but his eyes widened as his son stepped away from the classroom door, and in front of Naruto. The boy's arms were still crossed, and his expression was bland, but Sakumo knew his boy, and recognized the awkward, yet protective shine in his son's eyes.

"If the kids in there are stupid enough to seriously make fun of you, then why would you _want_ to be friends with them?" Kakashi asked. "My dad and I don't care if you're a shorty, or that you sound like a baby."

Naruto looked up at him, big blue eyes shining with unshed and nervous tears.

Sakumo hid a grin. Not only had Kakashi basically said that he had never seriously made fun of her, but he was also implying that she didn't need to be friends with the kids if they were really out to hurt her, and that he would be her friend. Of course, Naruto didn't know that, but _Sakumo_ knew that.

Naruto stepped away from and around Sakumo, so she was right before Kakashi. She threw herself at the littlest Hatake, crushing him in a fierce hug as she blinked away her tears.

 _'I'm proud of you son.'_ Sakumo thought, lips stretching into a fond smile as he watched his son try to find the proper way to behave whilst being hugged.

"Thanks 'Kashi..." Naruto mumbled, ignoring the fact that Kakashi had gone completely still. "You're still a jerk though."

Kakashi snorted, pushing the blonde away.

"Whatever shorty." He dismissed. "Just get in there already. I'm already late for training, thanks to _you._ "

Naruto rolled her eyes, and flicked Kakashi's masked nose playfully. She turned away as the boy glared at her, going on her tip toes to hug Sakumo around the waist, earning an affectionate hair ruffle from the man.

"As much as I hate to admit it, jerkface is right. Nawuto is no scaredy-cat! So I'm gonna go in there, and give all the people extreme 'Ultimate Jerkface Wedgies' that mess with me!"

Sakumo laughed as Naruto pulled away, and rushed to her new classroom, throwing the door open loudly whilst exuberantly exclaiming that she was Naruto and 'pleased to meet you chumps'.

The Hatake duo shook their heads as everyone in the room gawped at the cackling blonde, thumb positioned over her chest as she introduced herself.

"She's going to be fine." Sakumo chuckled, watching the young Chunin instructor try to get Naruto to sit down.

Kakashi just shook his head again.

"What an idiot."

* * *

 **I know it's strange Hiruzen so easily accepted Naruto as someone from the future, but to be honest, I was too lazy to go through the whole interrogation thing. The Third is a peace loving and wise man, he will try to lend aid to someone with no ill intent before he kills them for being a risk to the village.**

 **Also, 50 reviews in 2 chapters?! My mind is officially blown. Thanks so much, I am extremely flattered.**


	4. Losers

**Oh, before I forget again, Kurasabe is the one who gave me the idea to have Naruto use her chakra arms for pranks and wedgies. So… yeah. Thanks Ku.**

 **WARNING: Slight language.**

* * *

 _About Two Weeks Ago…_

* * *

Pulling themselves from the collapsed position they had fallen into, a small figure stood shakily, desert sands spilling off of their hunched form in small rivers. In their right hand, they held a scuffed Konoha hitai-ate, one that had been blown off of its owner in their last battle before they disappeared. Broken puppets littered the area around the figure, and they could vaguely sense four chakra signatures. Two up ahead, and two behind them.

Ahead, one of them hailed from the Land of Fire, and the other, the Land of Wind. Behind them, was animal chakra, most likely a summon, and with it, was another member of the Land of Fire.

The figure looked down at the battered hitai-ate in their tiny right hand.

 _'One day…'_ The figure thought. _'When I have grown strong, I will return this to you…'_

The figure turned around, ignoring their various wounds, and began a long trek away from Sand, and away from Leaf.

"We will meet again, Naruto…"

* * *

 _Present Time_

* * *

The Chunin instructor, a young man in his early twenties named Akira Inuzuka finally got Naruto to sit down, ushering the loud blonde to the very back of the classroom, and to the only empty seat, by the window. The boy she had been seated next to, kept sneaking glances at her, hands wringing in his lap nervously.

Curious as to why he was so anxious, she turned to him, and poked him in the side, earning a small startled squeak. The boy looked over at her, their eyes connecting for the first time.

As soon as blue met black, Naruto knew exactly who the spiky haired child was, and even so, she asked, "What's your name?"

"Obito Uchiha." He whispered, shooting a glance at the teacher who was explaining some beginner's traps.

"I'm Nawuto, pleased to meet ya." She grinned, only showing so through the crinkling at the corners of her eyes.

"I know." Obito grinned back. "You yelled it so loud there's no way I _couldn't_ know."

Naruto flushed.

 _'Gosh Kurama, Obito's so small… so small and innocent…'_ Naruto thought.

 _ **'Well he's five, did you really expect anything else?'**_ The bijuu asked flatly.

 _'I've got to protect him.'_ Naruto decided, ignoring her cynical partner.

"Hey, wanna be fweinds?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Obito's eyes went wide, and Naruto blinked in confusion when his bottom lip trembled, and his dark orbs suddenly filled with tears.

"Y-you want to be friends with _me_?" He asked shakily, as if that was the most absurd thing he'd ever heard, wiping at his eyes with his forearms. "B-but everybody says I'm a loser…"

 _'Yeesh, he really is the number one crybaby ninja.'_

"They call you that?" Naruto said instead.

Obito just rubbed at his eyes, peeking at Naruto uncertainly, as if he confirmed it, she would hate him.

"Pfft." Naruto snickered, feeling a sliver of guilt when Obito looked momentarily crushed.

Naruto took his hand and shook it vigorously. "That's so weird, 'cause people call me loser too!"

Obito's teary eyes were wide again.

 _ **'I honestly don't think you should proclaim such a thing so proudly.'**_

 _'Oh shut up.'_

"Wh-wha!?" Obito exclaimed. "You too Naruto!?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Let's be best friends!"

They were both grinning like loons.

"Sure!" Naruto laughed.

"QUIET!"

Akira-sensei sent two pieces of chalk flying, landing smack in the middle of both Obito's and Naruto's foreheads.

The two kids scowled, rubbing indignantly at the red dots blazing across their heads.

A few of their peers laughed at their expense, causing the two new friends to sink down in their seats in embarrassment.

 ** _'Some things really don't change.'_** Kurama sighed, grinning wryly.

Naruto pouted.

* * *

At lunch time, Obito and Naruto sat under a familiar tree, next to a lonely swing. Obito didn't have a lunch with him, so, Naruto shared the bento that Sakumo had packed for her with him. She pulled the white box out of her bright green toad backpack with orange polka dots. The Third had nearly given Sakumo a heart attack that morning, showing up at the Hatake compound front door.

The wise kage had brought with him the backpack he'd picked up for Naruto, school supplies, and a bit of pocket money in case the blonde saw something she wanted in town after school.

Sakumo packed Naruto's bento with fried shrimp, sausage, cute square cut omelettes, and sticky rice. Wondering what the second, larger bento box was full of, Naruto opened it. Her face immediately fell, heart dying at the green salad, and ripe baby tomatoes smirking up at her.

Kurama roared with laughter.

"Oooh!" Obito crowed. "You've even got croutons in there!"

Sakumo was even kind enough to pack a little plastic tub of salad dressing, and a packet of pepper.

 _'Kurama… Shut. up.'_ Naruto gritted. _'It's not FUNNY!'_

Kurama was rolling around in Naruto's mind, nearly in tears as he laughed _._

 _ **'Part of your soul died just now.'**_ He howled. **_'I'm serious, it felt as if part of your soul died!'_**

With a huff, Naruto slammed the lid back on her salad box, and shoved it into Obito's hands.

"Enjoy." She snarled, confusing her new pal.

The boy just shrugged after a moment of watching Naruto tear into her shrimp, and reopened the salad, taking the plastic fork Naruto handed him with a gentle thanks.

The two kids enjoyed lunch, chatting about this and that. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't find the pointless chatter from Obito annoying, and she even responded with honest excitement.

 ** _'When will you get it through your head that you are actually a child?'_ ** Kurama spoke up, exasperated. **_'You may have a lot of knowledge, but you are still a small child.'_**

 _'_ _Oh? Done laughing now are you?'_ Naruto asked scathingly.

 _ **'Come now Naruto, what is it you flesh bags say? "Lighten up"?'**_

 _'This is coming from the guy that tried to crush me when we first met?'_ Naruto retorted flatly.

Instead of answering, Kurama scoffed.

 _'Yeah,'_ Naruto said, still speaking in bland tones. _'That's what I thought.'_

"Excuse me!"

Naruto looked up, chopsticks sticking out of her mouth and the bottom of her mask. The mask was black, and wasn't attached to the shirt she was wearing, which was olive green. Her pants and sandals were black as well.

The blonde had gotten quickly accustomed to wearing masks, and decided she would adopt the look. She doubted kids her age would pick up her resemblance to both Kushina and Minato, but the blonde didn't want to take any chances walking around town bare faced. Shinobi were just too much of a risk to get too comfortable around.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, pulling her chopsticks from her mouth, and tucking her mask more securely under her T shirt.

The blonde's blue eyes took in the sight of a sort of scrawny boy standing before her and Obito.

Naruto's eyes widened at the green jumpsuit clad boy, with a brown scarf around his neck, and a shaggy black bowl cut framing his face that glistened in the afternoon sunlight.

 _'Bushier Brow-sensei!'_ Her mind exclaimed.

"I am Might Guy!" The green clad boy exclaimed, striking a silly pose. "I could not help but notice your youthful introduction earlier, and decided to introduce myself!"

"Oh great…" Obito mumbled at her side. "The guy who everyone thinks sucks even worse than me."

Naruto shoved her elbow into the young Uchiha's side in reprimand, earning a pained gasp from the boy. As Obito glared at her, Naruto hopped to her feet, taking Guy's hand and shaking it, eyes crinkling as she grinned.

 _'I missed this weirdo…'_ She thought. _'I miss everyone…'_

"Nice to meet ya Guy, I'm Nawuto!"

She let go, blonde brows furrowing when Guy stared down at his hand in confusion, as if he hadn't expected someone to actually touch him.

 _'Oh, yeah, wasn't Guy considered a loser when he was a kid or somethin'? So I guess it would make sense nobody really interacted with him outside of making fun of him…'_ Naruto inwardly winced at the thought.

"Guy, this is my new pal Obito, come sit with us!"

When Guy suddenly burst into tears, and crushed her into a hug, Naruto just stood there, patting his head in comfort. It was kind of humorous, but it mostly softened her heart. Guy probably didn't have anyone to call a true friend at this point in his life, just like Obito.

 _'Just like me.'_ Her mind whispered.

Naruto finally got Guy to calm down, and shared some of her lunch with him, and he shared the protein bars he's brought with him.

Somehow, Obito and Guy got into a 'youthful' wrestling match over the last crouton, ending with Obito in a merciless headlock, trying to fumble out the hand seals necessary for the Uchiha's prized Fireball Jutsu.

"Will you morons shut up?"

 _'Ah, so she speaks.'_ Naruto thought, grinning.

Obito and Guy immediately stopped their struggle, eyes shooting up into the tree they sat beneath.

A purple haired girl with a short fanned out ponytail around their age glared down at them. She was on one of the lower branches of the tree, easy to get to, even if you didn't know the tree climbing exercise. The little purple haired girl had big golden-brown eyes, and wore a sleeveless fishnet mesh shirt, fishnet armbands that reached her elbows, dark shorts, and knee-high boots.

"Ah, it's Anko!" Obito exclaimed, scrambling up, and cowering behind Naruto with absolutely no shame.

Hazel eyes narrowed in irritation. "Yeah, that's right loser, hide like the little punk you are. And while you're at it, shut the hell up!"

Naruto sensed Anko's chakra from the beginning. She had known the other girl had followed her and Obito to the tree at the beginning of lunch. The blonde hadn't called out the girl who snuck around the tree, climbing up it to observe them from above. She had obviously wanted to talk to them, but she didn't know how to approach them.

Though, Naruto could pick out what Anko really wanted to say just by the feel of the girl's chakra.

 _'She's lonely, and wants to talk to us, but she doesn't know how, so she's lashing out in frustration.'_

 ** _'Ugh.'_ ** Kurama rolled his eyes. _ **'You and your bleeding heart.'**_

 _'Oh be quiet Kurama. Watch me work my magic.'_

"You don't gotta be so rude." Naruto said, nose wrinkling behind her mask.

"Shut up new kid." Anko huffed, crossing her arms. "Nobody was talking to you."

 _ **'That's some magic.'**_ Kurama complemented, grinning condescendingly.

Naruto's face flushed in irritation. _'Rude.'_ She thought, slightly peeved.

The blonde placed her hands on her hips, and lifted her chin defiantly.

"I can say whatever I want. And if you're bad talking my fwiends, you might as well be bad talkin' me!"

Anko jumped down from the tree, causing Guy to yelp and stumble out of the way as the future Snake Mistress landed somewhat clumsily before Naruto.

Naruto didn't even flinch as the slightly taller girl stepped right into her personal space, until their noses were nearly touching.

"What did you say new kid?" Anko hissed, hazel eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

"You wanna make somethin' of it?" Naruto shot back, blue eyes mirroring Anko's.

Naruto allowed Anko's fist to smash into her face.

* * *

Naruto sat in an empty classroom, a bag of ice pressed against her purple right eye, thumb absently sliding over the split at the left corner of her masked mouth. She hadn't allowed the nurse to remove her mask and treat it, so it was an annoying sting that she was trying to ignore.

Anko sat two seats away from her, nursing her own bruised and bloody nose, her left black eye slightly swollen, and squinted shut.

The two had immediately been sent to Akira-sensei once someone told that they'd begun brawling. The nurse had decided to heal them enough that they wouldn't hurt, but she would leave the bruises as a reminder to how immature they had been.

So, they sat in an empty classroom while the other kids went inside to finish up the school day, and their respective guardians had been messaged to come and pick them up. Until then, they were instructed to 'talk it out', and if they didn't come to a passable agreement by the time their guardians showed up, then they'd get detention for the next week, complete with a fifty word essay each day on why 'fighting comrades is unacceptable'.

Naruto could sense another off duty Chunin instructor outside of the room, knowing he was there to make sure she and Anko actually made up in some fashion.

The blonde looked over at Anko, who had been throwing her glances every few seconds from the corner of her eye.

Naruto looked at the hazel eyed girl, catching her mid-glance.

The two children stared at eachother for a moment, before Anko's thin patience snapped.

"What?" She huffed.

Naruto beamed.

"You've got a nasty right hook."

Anko blinked rapidly for a few moments, taken aback. The girl found herself again, and scowled. "Yeah, I do. You want another?"

Naruto scoffed. "Whatever. I don't know why you have to be so mean. If you wanna be fwiends with someone, you should just say so."

Anko immediately began sputtering, face burning beet red.

"W-what makes you think I want to be friends with you losers!?"

The blonde smirked, the action not lost on the purple haired girl, as the crinkling at the corners of her eyes was telling enough.

"Did I ever say who you wanted to be fwiends with?" Naruto chuckled. "You just admitted that you want to be all of our fwiends. So why don't you?"

"Y-you…!" Anko strangled out, shooting to her feet, and sending her chair skidding back violently.

Naruto stood up too, placing her ice pack down, and calmly making her way over to the flushed and fuming purple haired girl. Anko looked at Naruto with fire in her hazel eyes, and stormed at the blonde, as if to strike her.

When they finally met, Naruto's smirk shifted to a smile.

* * *

The Chunin outside of the room rolled his eyes, hearing the little masked blonde girl provoking Mitarashi to the point where the girl was stuttering in incoherent rage. He stood still for a few seconds longer, waiting to see how the children would handle their situation.

The Chunin heard the girl's approach each other, and fully expected them to once again fall back to blows.

With another roll of his eyes, he muttered, "I do not get paid enough for this."

He pushed the door open, drawing air into his lungs to bellow out orders and reprimands, but this intention died as his eyes landed on the scene within the classroom.

His eyes bulged, seeing Anko holding Naruto's unbandaged hand, their little fingers laced together, with her shoulders hunched, and cheeks blazing with embarrassment.

"See, bein' fweinds is easy once you just let people be your fweind." Naruto said, grinning at Anko.

"S-shut up." Anko stuttered. "I told you I don't want to be friends with a bunch of losers."

"Then let go of my hand." Naruto said teasingly.

If possible, Anko flushed darker, and began grumbling indignantly.

But the Chunin noticed, she still hadn't let go.

 _'Those two are going to grow up to be a pair of terrifying women.'_ He thought, shuddering at what was to come.

* * *

Naruto cheerfully waved goodbye to Anko, who had been picked up by the matron of her orphanage, pulled along by her ear and scolded all the way from the Academy quite loudly until Naruto could no longer hear her. When Naruto met Anko in the center of the room, she had simply taken Anko's hand, and said, "If you don't want to be friends, then let go, and punch me again".

The purple haired girl hadn't, and that was how Anko and Naruto became friends.

After they peacefully held hands for a while, the gawping Chunin standing outside of the room finally reclosed the door to leave the two girls to their devices. Anko had let go of Naruto's hand, and they sat next to each other. Somehow, they ended up passing the time with Anko braiding Naruto's hair.

Waiting for Sakumo to show up, Naruto absently twirled a strand of gold around her left pointer finger. She was practicing chakra control in her new right arm, channeling small amounts of the stored Sage Chakra in the limb into the tip of her bandaged pointer finger.

Using the limb came naturally. Which was strange, because she needed to channel chakra into its coils for it to function, and when she wasn't using it, she could barely feel it. But Naruto wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Naruto watched the sage chakra manifest itself at the tip of her finger. A marble sized black orb swelled atop her finger, holding a rainbow gleam when it hit the light.

 _'Holy shi-'_

 _ **'Naruto that's a Truth Seeking Ball! What in Hagoromo's name are you doing child!?'**_

Naruto's eyes bulged, and she dispelled the mini orb of mass destruction.

The blonde breathed out a sigh of relief.

 _'Crud that was close.'_ She thought, stuffing her bandaged hand into her pants' pocket. _'I can't believe I almost created a Truth Seeking Ball in the middle of the Ninja Academy!'_

 _ **'Be more careful you reckless girl!'**_ Kurama chided, black lips pulling up in a snarl. _ **'Are you trying to end your existence as you know it?'**_

 _'Yeesh I stopped didn't I?'_

 _ **'You think pointing out chance is helping any!?'** _ Kurama roared.

 _'Ow!'_ Naruto winced, clutching her head as the bijuu's loud voice slammed into all sides of her inner skull.

 _'Alright alright!'_ She huffed. _'I'm sorry okay? I'll be more careful, I swear. I honestly didn't even think it was possible to summon one in my current state.'_

Kurama's lips flattened into a grim line. _**'As long as you recognize your mistake, and don't plan to do anything to repeat it, then fine. But I specifically remember telling you that you have all of your abilities. So if you try to pop out a bunch of kage bunshin, you'll be able to. But there will be consequences. Understand?'**_

Naruto gulped. _'Yeah.'_ She said.

 _ **'Lovely. Now, look innocent.'**_

 _'Why?'_ Naruto asked.

 _ **'Whilst you were being an idiot, you allowed Hatake to sneak up on you.'**_

 _'What!?'_

Naruto whirled around, eyes widening at the silver haired figure crouched in one of the windows in the abandoned classroom.

"Honestly, not even halfway through your first day and you're already causing trouble?"

"Kashi, what are you doin' here?" Naruto huffed, crossing her arms at the boy's bland tone, as if he had expected nothing else from her.

"Dad sent me a summon while training because he's on border patrol and doesn't have time to babysit you."

Naruto frowned. "So? Why'd he send _you?_ Couldn't he have sent someone... _taller?_ "

Kakashi scoffed and answered wryly, "I don't want to hear that from you, shorty."

Naruto's displeased expression morphed into a full blown scowl. "I meant an adult you ass! And m'not short!"

"Whatever." The boy said, rolling his eyes. "If you really want to know, because I'm a Genin, I'm considered an adult. And being my father's next of kin, who happens to be your guardian at this time, that makes _me_ your guardian."

"T-that's stupid!" The blonde sputtered.

Kakashi shrugged, hopping from the window and striding towards the classroom door. "I don't make the rules. I just follow them."

"Whatever." Naruto said. "What took ya so long to get here anyway? School's almost over."

Kakashi looked at the blonde shortly. "I was training with a new kata and I wanted to get it down before I came here."

"You BASTARD!" Naruto yelled, face flushing an enraged fuchsia. "YOU JUST DITCHED ME TO LEARN SOMETHING THAT YOU COULD AT ANY TIME?!"

Kakashi whirled around, glaring fiercely. "You really expect me to come running to your aid after you acted like a total _idiot_ and got into a fight on your _first_ day?" Curiously, he hadn't raised his voice. What he said was merely a statement, and Naruto had no idea how he could sound so careless and look so impossibly irritated at the same time.

It annoyed her beyond reason.

"Not to mention you gave me a _wedgie_ this morning." Kakashi finished darkly.

Naruto crossed her arms. "You call _me_ a crybaby but you're still holdin' a gwudge over that?" She questioned crossly.

The children were so caught up in their argument, that they didn't even notice the baffled Chunin standing outside of the empty classroom.

"We are not having this conversation." The boy stated. "I'm taking you home, and then you can do whatever you want as long as it's _away_ from me."

"Good, 'cause I don't wanna be near a jerk like you anyways." The blonde huffed.

"That suits me fine." The boy snipped coldly.

"Fine!" Naruto spat.

"Fine!" Kakashi returned.

The two masked children stormed all the way to the Hatake compound, having no idea a certain Sarutobi had seen the whole thing with his crystal ball.

He laughed hysterically to himself in his office, creeping his ANBU guards out to the max.

"Great Tobirama those two are definitely getting together someday."

* * *

Five hours later Naruto was in the Hatake's guest room, practicing her chakra control by trying to walk up her walls. She found that the exercises for control came much easier to her than the first time around, and knew part of it was because females were naturally better at chakra control. But, with her reserves, that was only a small part.

It was mostly because she knew the technique. It was instinct, and all she had to do was apply what she already knew to her new body.

Naruto allowed herself to fall from her upside down position on the ceiling, curling into a ball and landing in a neat crouch. The blonde had already finished her burdensome punishment homework from Akira-sensei, and she was bored out of her mind, as Sakumo had instructed her to go to sleep hours ago.

The White Fang arrived at the compound two hours after Kakashi and Naruto, and had scolded Naruto about irresponsibility and first impressions. Though, Naruto could sense his amusement at her antics, and that he was just keeping up appearances. He was a living legend after all, he couldn't have a child in his care shaming themselves.

With a snort, Naruto decided to call it a night and go to bed. Her dreams were full of a lazy silver haired man, a pink haired girl, and a moody boy.

* * *

The next day, Sakumo was once again on border duty, and had instructed Kakashi to walk the little blonde to school.

 _'As if he could protect me.'_ Naruto scoffed. _'He's bite sized!'_

 _ **'And what does that make you? Microscopic?'**_

 _'WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP SAYING I'M SHORT!?'_

 _ **'Because it's true?'**_ Kurama asked dryly.

 _'Shut up.'_ Naruto said. _'At least I don't have fleas.'_

 _ **'Why you little-'**_

"Why are you so far behind?" Kakashi questioned, pulling Naruto from her mind as he glanced at her behind him slightly, his eyes taking on a smug gleam. "What's the matter? Little legs can't keep up?"

"Shut up you stupid porcupine!" Naruto snapped, storming forward and past the silver haired boy.

"So witty." Kakashi retorted sarcastically, coolly following behind the blonde.

 _'He's FIVE! How can he even use witty in the right context?'_ Naruto raged. _'Stupid geniuses! They're all a bunch of jerks!'_

The masked children bickered all the way to the Academy, and when they were almost there, Naruto sensed two familiar chakra signatures.

"Naruto!" Two excited voices exclaimed.

The blonde turned around, masked face lighting up like the sun. "Obito! Guy!" She cheered.

The two exuberant boys rushed over to their friend, crowding around her in excitement.

"I can't believe you actually beat up Anko!" Obito snickered.

"Yes!" Guy struck a pose. "Your taijutsu and will to defend us was most youthful Naruto-chan!"

"Aw stop you guys." Naruto said, hidden cheeks tinting bashfully.

"Holy crud it's Kakashi!" Obito blurted.

Both Naruto and Guy turned to face the littlest Hatake.

"Gosh!" Guy said loudly. "Hatake-kun it _is_ you! And as you can see, I have finally made it into the Ninja Academy."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi said, looking up (from staring in silent horror at Guy's leg warmers), and sounding a bit awkward.

"What...?" Guy muttered. "What is this attitude? So hip and cool I just can't stand it..."

"Naruto." Obito looked at his blonde friend. "Guy and I used to go to the Academy with him. And he's a total jerk! All the girl's kiss his butt! Even Rin-chan..." His energetic tone trailed off slightly at the end.

 _'Wow. Even at five Obito's got it bad for Rin.'_ Naruto thought _. 'I wonder what she's like?'_

"Naruto-chan!" Guy butted in. "I couldn't help but notice, that you and Hatake-kun have the same mask! Is he perhaps... your brother?!"

"What." Naruto drew a blank.

Kakashi looked insulted (as he was being ignored).

And Obito's eyes bulged.

"No way! Naruto, Kakashi's your brother?!"

"Kashi is _not_ my brother!" Naruto exclaimed. "You think I actually share genes with that jerk?!"

"Standing right here." Kakashi inserted blandly.

"I don't care!" Naruto turned back to Obito and Guy, pointing at them righteously. "We're not related! I wear this mask 'cause it makes me look awesome!"

"What's a gene?" Obito asked innocently.

"Something that civilians wear in far lands!" Guy exclaimed loudly.

"Those are _jeans._ Not a gene, moron." Kakashi deadpanned.

" _ARGGH!_ He's so hip I just can't stand it!"

"Why are we talking about foreign people's pants?" The blonde wondered.

The Uchiha shrugged. "Dunno, but it's kinda your fault."

"No it's not." Naruto said.

"I still don't know what a gene is." Obito pointed out.

It was Naruto's turn to shrug.

"This conversation is going nowhere." Kakashi stated. "I'm leaving. Later shorty, losers."

"Bye Kashi!" Naruto waved. "Also, m'not short!"

"Don't call me a loser you creep!" Obito huffed.

"AND STOP BEING SO COOL!" Guy yelled, bandaged hands clutching his hair, dark eyes taking on a slightly manic gleam.

"Whatever." Kakashi snorted, slipping his hands into his pockets and slinking off.

"It's decided." Obito grumbled. "That guy is the biggest jerk I've ever met, and I live in a compound full of Uchihas."

Naruto had to laugh, patting her ebony haired friend on the shoulder in good humor. "Amen to that buddy."

"Alright you two, let's get moving!" Guy said, no longer freaking out. "For if we are late, we must offer Akira-sensei one hundred squats of apology!"

"No! Who would willingly do that?" Obito screeched, turning to Naruto. "Someone crazy! I'm telling you Naruto, he's _crazy!_ "

"Yeah, sorry Guy." Naruto said, almost sounding truly apologetic. "But my body's not built for that."

Guy looked at his friends with comical horror. "What is this blasphemy? Do you two not desire buns of steel!?"

Naruto blinked as Guy's horrified expression lit up as he got an idea.

"I know! If you see my progress, then you will truly see the beauty of behinds! BEHOLD!"

Guy turned around and clenched both cheeks of his bum at his friends.

Naruto was left howling with laughter as Obito screamed bloody murderer. The little blonde couldn't take it, and folded over at the waist as her laughter shook her form, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Guy! I do _not_ want to be thinking about your buns!" Obito shrieked, face turning as green as his friend's jumpsuit. "Oh god I think I'm gonna lose my breakfast...!"

The little Uchiha rushed off towards the Academy, leaving a guffawing Naruto to comfort a gloomy Guy.

* * *

At lunch time on the same day, Naruto, Obito, and Guy sat under the tree they had claimed as their own. They shared the lunch Sakumo had packed for the blonde, and the protein bars Guy was prone to having.

After about fifteen minutes, Anko sauntered up to the three new friends, giving off a confidence that was almost criminal with a tiny fist shaped black eye blazing across her face. A gift from Naruto. Said blonde noted it curious none of her new friends noticed that she had not a scratch on her.

 _'Well, even if I'm five, I still know more then them.'_ Naruto thought. _'They're just not very observant yet...'_

"Sup losers." Anko greeted, grinning sharply.

Obito scowled, and Guy frowned slightly in disapproval.

"You've got some nerve showing your face to us after Naruto beat it in!" Obito huffed.

Quickly, the purple haired girl's grin morphed into a glare.

"It was a tie you ding dong!" Anko snarled.

"No it wasn't!" Obito shot back. "Naruto wiped the floor with you!"

"How about _I_ wipe the floor with _you!_ "

"YOSH, YOU TWO ARE FIRING ME UP! HAIL YOUTH!"

"Guys guys!" Naruto soothed. "Chill alright? We're all fwiends here."

"Yeah." Anko sneered, shoving Obito aside so that she could sit next to the blonde. "Me and Naruto are gonna be thick as thieves now. So you better get used to it princess, 'cause that's what happens when you spend time in the pen together."

"I'M NO PRINCESS!" Obito spat. "And stop making it sound like you went to juvy! You only got a time out!"

"This is getting ridiculous." The blonde mumbled, though, the way her mask twisted around her mouth showed just how amusing she truly found the whole situation.

The little Uchiha craned his neck around the purple haired girl to glare at Naruto.

"What's she doing here Naruto?" He demanded. "Or should I say _it_?"

"I'm gonna beat the crap outta you!" Anko snarled.

"Seriously you guys." Naruto sighed, not minding at all when Anko shyly took her hand. "She's here 'cause we're friends. So like I said, chill 'kay?"

"Friends?" Obito huffed, crossing his arms. "Since _when?_ "

"Since yesterday, so shut up." Anko said, giving the Uchiha a haughty look.

Obito blew the girl a raspberry.

"Naruto-chan, it is very youthful of you to befriend Mitarashi-chan so easily after your fight." Guy spoke up, shedding rivers of proud tears.

Naruto grinned beneath her mask, squeezing Anko's hand. She didn't mind the other girl being so coarse and rough around the edges. She knew she was Anko's first friend, and that the girl was still getting used to the fact that someone liked her. And if Naruto was honest, she and Anko were so similar, she had no reason to dislike the girl.

Anko's free hand played a bit with Naruto's long hair, as she seemed fond of doing, showing that even though she was rough, she had squishy insides, and did enjoy being close to others. Naruto handed the girl a rice ball, cobalt eyes curving as she smiled.

"Thanks." Anko said gruffly.

"Welcome!" The blonde chirped.

Obito pouted, grumpily accepting the fact that Anko would be around more often. Guy shot to his feet, bouncing around shouting about the youthful Anko joining their group of friends.

"Freak." Anko snorted, hiding a soft smile behind her rice ball.

Naruto giggled, looking between her new friends.

 _'These guys are awesome.'_

* * *

Once again, Sakumo was on border patrol. He was running late because he had to deal with some merchants trying to sneak out of Fire Country with stolen goods. He sent his summon Shirona to tell Kakashi he had to pick Naruto up from the Academy after school. Despite his obvious chargin, the littlest Hatake had done just that. But he didn't arrive alone.

Naruto stared blankly up at the nervously shifting blonde teen standing beside Kakashi.

"Shorty, this is my sensei. Sensei, shorty." The boy introduced flatly.

Naruto knew it was pointless to hope she wasn't looking at who she _knew_ she was looking at. Those familiar blue eyes were unmistakable.

 _'Shit.'_


	5. Healing

**Goshers. You guys seriously make my day. Thanks so much for all of the feedback. It never fails to make me smile.**

 **-Guy's father's name is pronounced "die". It can be spelled either Dai, or Duy.**

 **-HEADS UP! This chapter is… well… I'll just say the beginning may punch you in the feels. Other then that, I feel it's pretty boring. Plot development and such.**

 **I don't own Naruto, the story's image, or the song "Centuries" by Fallout Boy(1).**

* * *

 _'Shit.'_

* * *

In a split second, Naruto felt a wave of sorrow and longing wash over her.

He was… young. So young.

This… this wasn't her father. He didn't even know she existed. He didn't know that she was his child, and he would never know, because Naruto had a duty to all the people in the future, and her selfish desires for family had no place in her mission. She had chosen to save everyone she could. To pave the path to a better, unbloodied future.

Even so… even reminding herself of what she had decided...

Her eyes welled with tears.

 _ **'Stop.'**_

She bit her lip beneath her mask to keep them from trembling.

 _ **'Stop this instant.'** _ Kurama ordered. _ **'Now is not the time. Child, do you hear me? I said now is not the time.'**_

 _'Yeah…'_ Naruto thought weakly. _'I hear you, Kurama… I… yeah…'_

Naruto pulled herself together long enough to blink, realizing she had been staring at her future father for what may have been an unnerving amount of time.

 _ **'Breathe…'**_

The blonde subtly took a calming breath.

 _'O-okay… I'm okay…'_

Doing what she did best in times of stress, Naruto plastered on a smile. _'I just want to get this over with.'_

"Nice ta meet ya! I'm Nawuto!"

* * *

Minato was fifteen, a Jonin, and already a sensei to a little genius boy who had a snarky tongue hidden behind his nonchalant front. The blonde teen noticed that Kakashi seemed more busy than usual, not including the techniques his father taught him and the jutsu scrolls he was always reading.

Despite teasing Kakashi at every turn to get under the stoic boy's skin, he did care for him, and he didn't want the kid to overwork himself. So, Minato asked him what was going on, and advised him not to overdo it with training.

The boy had answered honestly that his father was taking care of someone at the moment, and that meant when Sakumo couldn't, Kakashi had to.

The silver haired boy described Naruto as a short, clumsy blonde girl who cried at the drop of a hat, and was shy to boot.

Naturally, Minato wanted to meet the child that Sakumo had taken into his home, despite Kakashi's less than favorable description. Though, Minato could sense his student didn't dislike Naruto at all, and only wanted people to think so for some reason.

The blonde teen had asked Kakashi if he could introduce him to the infamous "shorty", and the boy shrugged, informing the young Jonin that he was going to pick her up after training anyways, so he could tag along.

And that's how Minato ended up standing under a tree out front of the Ninja Academy that he'd graduated from, trying to seem nervous so he could show the girl that he was relatively harmless.

Minato was curious about her though. She had bright blonde hair a few shades lighter than his own, and blue eyes also similar to his, though, they were more round, and framed by thick long lashes. The young Jonin wondered why she had taken to wearing the trademark Hatake mask, and chalked it up to admiration for Sakumo. Though, he would eventually ask for her reasoning.

The little blonde stared at him blankly for a long moment, eyes subtly taking on a wet gleam, before she blinked.

Minato cocked his head to the side when the little girl grinned at him. And even through the mask, the blonde teen could see it. Strangely, before that, the blonde teen could swear he'd heard her mutter a curse under her breath.

"Nice ta meet ya! I'm Nawuto!" She saluted the young Jonin goofily.

Minato smiled. _'She doesn't seem shy at all.'_

"That's a super cool name." The blonde teen said. _'I swear I've heard it somewhere…'_

"Thanks!"

"My name's Minato." He chuckled, mimicking her salute from earlier, though, his was less goofy and much more reserved. "Minato Namikaze."

"I pity you for havin' to teach this jerk for eight hours."

Minato startled out a laugh, watching Kakashi glare at the little blonde.

"Why are you insulting me?" The littlest Hatake demanded. "I haven't seen you since this morning, and _that's_ the first thing you have to say regarding me?"

"Don't play innocent!" Naruto huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "You introduced me to a Jonin as shorty! You were totally bein' a jerk!"

"You _are_ short." Kakashi huffed. "How can you be angry about the truth?"

"Using that logic, how can you be angry at me for pointing out that you're a jerk? 'Cause _that's_ the truth."

"Ugh!" Kakashi scowled, crossing his arms in irritation. "You're impossible."

"Nope, just honest." The blonde said, blowing a raspberry behind her mask.

Minato snickered behind his hand.

"You two are adorable."

The blonde teen grinned when Kakashi denied that statement coldly, and Naruto flushed.

"Well, you two need to be getting home, right?" Minato asked, skillfully changing the subject before his student decided he favored bloodshed. The boy never took kindly to being referred to as any variation of 'cute'.

"I'll walk you." The blonde teen offered.

"Oh yeah… I gotta get home!" Naruto blurted. "I've got a ton of homework 'cause me and Obito put a pin in Akira-sensei's seat while Guy distracted him with apology squats for being four seconds late to class after lunchtime. Anko made it worse 'cause she wouldn't stop tellin' Sensei what a moron he was for falling for it."

"Obito and I genius." Kakashi sneered.

"I'm five." Naruto deadpanned.

"So am I." The Hatake countered.

"Well, some five year olds don't have time to shove sticks up their asses every morning to make sure they speak properly."

Minato trailed behind the two, eyes stinging as he tried to hold back his tears of laughter. He watched the two masked children bicker back and forth, obviously having forgotten that he was even there.

 _'Oh my god…'_ He thought. _'These two... they are just precious…'_

"I do _not_ shove a stick up my-"

"-yes you-"

"-no I-"

"-it's probably made of ice!"

"You are such an idiot!"

"And you've got a porcupine head!"

"Oh _so_ original shorty."

"Do _not_ roll your eyes at me. And I'm gettin' _real_ tired of all the short jokes."

"You think I'm going to take orders from someone who cried because they were nervous on their first day of school?"

"That's it! Low blows get ya a one way ticket to pain town via Ultimate Jerkface Wedgie."

"What!?"

Minato's eyes bulged as two chakra arms burst from Naruto's back and went straight for the waistline of his student's pants.

"Naruto don't you _dare-_ "

Kakashi's snarl was cut off, and he was forced to dodged around the arms with impressive agility. Unfortunately, the arms just kept spamming new arms and eventually overwhelmed the boy. Two of the many present arms took a vengeful hold of the boy's pants, and viciously yanked them up.

Minato choked on his own tongue as he watched Kakashi's grey eyes nearly pop out of his head as he was given the most heinous wedgie the blonde teen had ever _seen._ The boy was being held _at least_ five feet off of the ground by his _underwear._

" _AAAAAHHHHHHH!_ "

Naruto's evil laugher could be heard over the pained wails of one mortified Hatake.

* * *

"I hope you can visit Kakashi while he's training sometime." Minato said. "It's been… interesting meeting you, Naruto-chan." Minato grinned, ruffling a brooding Kakashi's silver hair before waving goodbye, and leaving off the front porch of the Hatake compound.

"Bye bye Minato-san!" Naruto chirped, waving at the blonde teen's back.

Kakashi closed the front door, and stormed off, still sore (in more ways than one) about getting a wedgie.

The boy was much too dignified to slam his bedroom door, but by the feel of his chakra as she followed behind him and entered her own room, Naruto could tell that he wanted to.

Naruto closed her door with a snicker, and promptly burst into tears.

The little blonde leaned heavily against the door of her borrowed room, and slowly slid down as her eyes stung persistently.

Naruto had always been good at pretending.

As a boy, she played pranks, and started fights, and generally just spread mayhem. She did it all with a smile, trying to forget why she was doing it in the first place. And the reason, the biggest reason for all her troublemaking, was to forget her loneliness.

She had wanted the attention, to stop being ignored in her original youth, yes, but wanting to be happy played a big part in her pranks. The high she got from pranking was real. She actually had fun when she played pranks, but that happiness was shallow. It only lasted for a short time, because she always returned home to an empty apartment and her own bleak thoughts.

Naruto wasn't really alone this time around, with Kakashi and Saki-chan… but… she was still lonely. She couldn't tell them her problems. She couldn't tell them seeing her father had brought back flashes of the Fourth War.

She couldn't tell Kakashi and Sakumo how Neji's blood soaked into her jumpsuit, a splinter in his back meant for her stabbing him through his middle.

She couldn't tell them how she had watched Kaguya reduce Obito to ashes right before her eyes, after she had finally gotten through to him.

She couldn't tell them how she took part in uniting all the great shinobi nations in their fight for peace.

She couldn't tell them how much it hurt waking up everyday and realizing that the people most precious to her were not there.

Naruto pulled down her mask, clapping her little hands over her trembling lips and tried to choke down her sobs.

She cried so hard she felt a pain in her stomach. But it could not compare to the helpless ache she felt in her heart.

Somewhere in the back of Naruto's mind, she wondered how she had ended up on the floor, lying on her side.

Her tears were the only warmness she felt as her body shook.

But soon, they grew chilled in the air around her.

She lied alone on the floor until she fell asleep.

* * *

Kurama sat in Naruto's mindscape, atop the murky waters that had been there nearly always. But the deep liquid was noticeably higher than usual. And it only grew higher as the ceilings above rained water down upon the bijuu.

The fox decided to give his blonde friend some time. He dwelled within her, so he knew her. He knew at this time, that nothing he said would help her.

With a sigh, the bijuu looked up, letting the dark waters cascade freely down his muzzle, turning his fur the deep blackened color of blood as it soaked him down to the core.

It was strange that the enclosed space Naruto's mind was shaped as could actually rain.

But Kurama knew it wasn't really rain. He could feel what it was. He could feel it in every single droplet.

The regret.

The longing.

The helplessness.

The _despair._

This phenomena only happened when Naruto was crying deeply inside, and out.

* * *

Kakashi waited until he couldn't hear her choked breathing anymore. It had to have been at least half an hour before she had stopped.

The littlest Hatake felt his heart twist itself into knots.

What could have made Naruto cry so hard that she couldn't even muffle herself properly?

Surely… it wasn't something he had said… right? There was no way she was that sensitive.

The little boy tried to tell himself that he shouldn't care. That he didn't have to. He'd barely known the girl for not even three weeks. He had no reason to worry for her, or about things that he said to her.

He was a shinobi. Shinobi weren't supposed to care about crying little girls.

Kakashi's stomach twisted in knots alongside his heart.

But… when he was at home… he wasn't on duty. When he was home, he was just a little boy. A little boy who was worried about the girl he had barely met two weeks ago, and wondered what his father would do in such a situation.

Kakashi had never cried much.

His father had said so. Even as a baby, he was very calm natured.

But he could remember a woman distantly. His mother. After sickness took her, he cried for her. And his father had held him, rubbed his head and didn't say anything. He didn't have to speak to tell Kakashi that he would try his hardest not to leave him like his mother had.

The little boy looked down, eyes widening when he realized that he was wringing his hands.

"W-what…?" He muttered. " _Why?_ "

Knowing it was pointless to wonder why he was troubled by the thought of Naruto suffering, and not having it in him to be annoyed by feeling so, Kakashi shook his head. He strode for his bedroom door and quietly opened it.

The silver haired boy padded lightly down the hall, to Naruto's room.

 _'Naruto's room?'_ He thought. _'When did I get comfortable with her being here?'_

He shook his head again, reaching for her doorknob.

His hand touched the cool metal, and he simply froze.

 _'What am I doing?'_ He asked himself, conflicted.

His little hand shook slightly.

 _'Why am I standing here?'_ He thought. _'Why am I standing here, and why can't I open the door?'_

Kakashi blinked.

 _'Why am I scared?'_

The silver haired boy flinched away from the door at that thought. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and scowled.

"What is wrong with me?" He hissed aloud.

His acute ears could hear Naruto's breaths behind the door. She was breathing quietly, in a fitful sort of slumber, and every once in awhile her breath would hitch lightly.

"Whatever." Kakashi said, small hands clenching into fists within his pockets. "It's none of my business if she was crying. She obviously didn't want me to know since she was trying to be quiet about it."

With a huff, the little boy turned away from Naruto's door, and made to storm off.

But when he heard her whimper slightly in her sleep, his body jerked to a stop. He froze, before he felt himself moving again; moving so quick he'd make his father proud.

Before Kakashi knew what was happening, he was throwing open Naruto's door. And yes, it was her door. No longer a guest room. The blonde lived with Sakumo and Kakashi Hatake. She had taken to wearing facemasks like them, and she was so horrendously annoying Kakashi had no idea why he cared about her so much.

Naruto startled awake as the door slammed against the wall. She scrambled into a sitting position, and Kakashi noted she hadn't even taken off that ridiculous and garishly orange toad backpack she insisted was 'cute'.

Kakashi ignored the pang he felt in his chest, seeing her lashes soaked with the remnants of tears, and strode forward purposefully.

"K-Kashi!" She blurted, blue eyes wide.

Her mask was askew, hanging around her neck. Kakashi looked at her stress reddened whiskered cheeks, stained with tear tracks.

"W-what are you-"

"Shut up." Kakashi barked, knowing it was irrational that he was so annoyed. He knew it was irrational because he didn't even know why he was so irritated.

Maybe it was because Naruto was crying and he didn't know why. Maybe it was because he was scared he was the reason she was crying. Maybe it was a combination of both.

Whatever. Ignoring all of that, he knew for sure that he was pissed.

His dad had told him that even if someone was a shinobi, it didn't erase the fact that before that, they are human. So the little boy knew he was entitled to be irrational every once in awhile.

Naruto's eyes grew even wider, sniffling pitifully as her bare face was shoved into the crook of Kakashi's neck. Her arms hung limply at her sides, even as the silver haired boy tightened his own around her.

"What are you crying for, huh?" Kakashi demanded. "Tch... You're such a crybaby."

The boy felt Naruto begin shaking. He pursed his lips as she whimpered, fresh tears seeping into the fabric clothing his shoulder.

"I-it's just… Minato-san…" The blonde whispered, his sensei's name coming out of her as if knowing it was the biggest burden in the world.

"H-he…"

"What?" Kakashi mumbled, feeling Naruto's arms raise up, and her hands latch onto his shirt tightly.

"Minato-san looks like somebody I used to know..."

Kakashi patted Naruto's head softly, like he had seen his father do for her. Like his father had done for him.

"M-my dad…" Naruto said, voice muffled in the little boy's shoulder. "My dad had hair the same color. H-he… He smiled the same too…"

Kakashi didn't say anything.

He knew what she was trying to tell him. Minato-sensei looked alot like her father. And because she was alone... Because she never talked about her parents... Kakashi knew they were dead.

The little boy tightened his hold around Naruto.

He knew he would be embarrassed later, when he got his head on straight. He knew he would muse upon why he had so impulsively stormed into Naruto's room.

But for now, he would just comfort the blonde.

When he wasn't thinking straight, his intellectual mind could comprehend that he cared. And caring is sometimes enough reason to act like a fool.

* * *

Naruto admittedly began feeling better as Kakashi comforted her in his own awkward way. It was nice to know he cared, and that he wasn't that much different from the man who had been her sensei. That Kakashi was a weirdo too. He used to climb into her window and put groceries in her fridge to make sure she was healthy.

Naruto giggled quietly, remembering how Kakashi-sensei had rubbed the back of his head sheepishly whenever the blonde had caught him in the middle of putting things into the fridge. And he would go, 'Maa maa Naruto. Seems you've got me again.' And with a cheerful 'Ja ne!' coupled with an eyesmile, he'd disappear in a poof.

The little blonde snuggled into Kakashi's warm hug, lips twitching at the memory.

 _'It still hurts... but... having people like Sakumo, Kakashi, and Jiji help me remember what I'm fighting for.'_ She thought, sniffling.

 _ **'A better future for those snot nosed brats you seem to love wrecking havoc with.'**_ Kurama chipped in. _**'The purple, green and goggled ones.'**_

 _'They have names y'know! But... yeah.'_ The blonde said. _'I want to protect them and everyone that I can.'_

 **'Then grow stronger.'** Kurama huffed, rolling his eyes. ' _ **And for sage sake stop sniveling!'**_

 _'Will do buddy.'_

With a roll of his eyes, Kurama quieted, taking note it had stopped raining.

Naruto felt Kakashi softly pat her head, the same way that Sakumo did when she was upset.

 _'He's a jerk... but... he's sweet.'_ Naruto thought. _'Even if he isn't and will never be my sensei, I can form a new bond with him. I can form new bonds with the people around me...'_

With that in mind, she smiled.

* * *

The next day, Sakumo arrived at the compound in the early morning. His team had been tired, chasing around the merchants from his earlier border patrol that tried to sneak out of Fire country with stolen goods. Unfortunately, they had been Jonin level Cloud shinobi on a mission to take a few samples of herbs originating from Leaf for research.

Of course his team had caught them, sending them to T&I, but the Cloud bastards both specialized in stealth, so finding them had been a criminally long process.

But he'd made it home safe, so he wouldn't be bitter about it.

Imagine Sakumo's surprise after making breakfast, and packing bentos, when he followed two familiar chakra signatures to the blonde's room, and found Naruto and Kakashi curled up in the doorway together, fast asleep.

Surprised he was indeed. And after fishing out his old camera, taking tons pictures from as many different angles as possible, Sakumo walked back down the hall, and stood there to save the poor kids a bit of embarrassment.

"Guess who's home!?" He called out, snickering when he heard them startle awake, and begin scrambling around and away from each other.

 _'So adorable…'_ He gushed.

"We will _never_ speak of this. Got it?" Naruto hissed.

"I don't take orders from you." His son spat. "But beyond that, yes. _Never_."

Sakumo rolled his eyes when the two masked children (Naruto had fixed hers back over her face), came from the blonde's room and greeted him.

"Welcome home Saki-chan!" The blonde chirped.

"Maa, hey dad." His son greeted coolly.

The silver haired man grinned.

"You two aren't fooling anyone." He said, waving his camera around in a taunting manner.

Sakumo took devious pleasure in the twin blushes he received over the brim of two dark masks.

* * *

True to their impromptu promise, Kakashi and Naruto never talked about the blonde's breakdown. Infact, even though Sakumo noticed the two seemed suspiciously closer, they still went back and forth like an old married couple.

It was only a week later, and it felt much longer. Naruto had seen her father two more times, and knew she would probably have to get used to seeing her father walking around alive and in his teens. It was weird calling him by name, but she had never really called him dad all that much either because she hadn't known him. Talking to the future Yellow Flash was just an alien experience in itself. Luckily, looking at him didn't make her feel like she'd fall into a trench of depression any longer, and the blonde actually had fun when she did see him. He seemed to love teasing Kakashi as much as she did.

Beyond the matter of her father, Naruto was getting to know her new friends better.

Obito and Anko had somehow ended up telling the blonde and Guy that they were orphans, and Guy admitted his mother was killed by an enemy nin. Naruto had told her pals that she was an orphan too, and that Sakumo was taking care of her until the Hokage figured out how he would insure she had a stable situation. Needless to say, the grim talk had brought the friends even closer.

Speaking of the four troublemakers, they were all walking through the village marketplace, causing a ruckus by laughing, speaking excitedly, and making wild hand gestures.

It was Monday, but there was no school because all Academy teachers were having their yearly shinobi assessment. So, the four friends had spent the first half of their day off goofing instead of doing something productive like training or studying.

They'd gone to see the newest movie out, complete with cringe worthy ninja action special effects, and forbidden love between two shinobi from rivaling villages.

"DUDE!" Obito exclaimed. "That soundtrack was a- _maaaa_ -zing!"

"Yeah, even if the rest of it sucked." Anko snorted.

"How did that one end song go?" Guy asked, bushy brows furrowed.

Naruto lit up. "I got this!" She slung her arm around Obito's shoulder, and pulled the boy in for a half hug. "Sing with me fool!"

Obito laughed, and the two kids began swaying back and forth (only managing to stumble around as they tried to walk at the same time), movements completely off beat from their obnoxiously loud and tone deaf voices.

"Some legends are told-"(1)

"Some turn to dust or to gold-"

"BUT YOU WILL REMEMBER MEEEEEEEE!" Guy shrieked.

"Remember me for centuries!" Anko cackled.

The four kids collapsed into uncontrollable giggles, oblivious to the dirty and amused looks they received from people passing by.

"Gosh, we should start a band." Obito said, face sunny with a grin.

"First we'll have to train harder though." Naruto said.

"Why's that?" Anko asked, small smile still hinting at her lips.

"Because we'll need to be able to dodge all the tomatoes thrown at us!"

"Ugh Naruto!" Obito scoffed, shoving the blonde away from him playfully.

"If we were really so bad, we would have to offer the offended two hundred squats of apology." Guy said, face dead serious.

The three kids with him looked over. But soon, a grin spread across his face as he struck a pose. "I jest my friends. I jest."

"Guy you are such a freak!" Anko howled, unable to hold in her own laughter.

"Yeah, seriously dude, what is up with you and squats?" Obito snorted, mouth twitching.

"An' did you double the number?" Naruto snickered.

"The more work you put in, the more youth you show!"

The friends turned to the new voice with various reactions.

"Father!" Guy exclaimed, his grin sparkling. The boy fell into the same thumbs up pose as the man standing a few yards away from him and his group of friends. The "good guy" pose.

"Duy-san!" Obito and Naruto chorused.

"Father Freak!" Anko blurted.

Duy threw his head back and laughed. Naruto was still mildly awed by the sight of Guy's dad. Even if people muttered "eternal Genin" and "weirdo" behind his back, Naruto sensed he was actually a very formidable shinobi. She had met the man that morning, and really hadn't been surprised find Guy was a carbon copy of the man.

Might Duy was a tall and well-built man with a slightly bulbous nose, caterpillar eyebrows, and body hair on his wrists and forearms. His black hair was styled in a bowl cut combed to the right, face sporting a bristly moustache with a small goatee and stubble that made up the rest of his beard. He wore a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a yellow scarf around his neck.

Duy was actually the one in charge of watching the four kids on their day off. Sakumo had a mission as usual, and they had wanted to hang together. Obviously though, five year olds could not be left to their own devices in a large place like Konoha, shinobi in training or not.

Though, Duy was rather lenient, and allowed the kids to go into the movies on their own. He told them he'd be training until the film was over, and then he would return to treat them all to a meal.

"Hello my youthful children!" Duy said, chuckling heartily.

"Chow time!" Anko yelled.

"Ramen!" Naruto cheered.

"Onigiri~" Obito sang.

"Heck no! Onigiri tastes like sandpaper! We're getting dango dork face!"

"The dango you want isn't even real food! It's a pastry!" The Uchiha spat. "And I'm not a dork she-hulk!"

"SHE-HULK!?"

The Mitarashi and Uchiha then proceeded to wrestle. Naruto doubted that real wrestlers pulled that much hair though.

"Yosh! You two are feeding my flames of youth!"

"That's the spirit son! Let it burn!"

"Aren't you supposed to be the adult here?" Naruto asked, chuckling.

"Ah you're right Naruto-chan!" Duy said, teeth giving off an impossible _ping_ as he grinned. "It's decided, we're having barbeque!"

"But father, that was not even suggested." His son said.

"That may be so, but I am an adult, so I know what is best." Duy informed wisely, lying through his sparkling teeth.

"Huh." Guy mumbled, contemplative. His blonde friend counted two seconds before his eyes began pouring tears. "FATHER, I NOW SEE THE WISDOM AND YOUTH IN YOUR WORDS!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT MY SON! SCREAM OF YOUR ENLIGHTENMENT LIKE A TRULY YOUTHFUL MAN!" Duy caught his son as he jumped into his arms, he too, shedding manly tears.

"I love you guys." Naruto said.

* * *

After being kicked out of the establishment because Obito thought it was a good idea to challenge Naruto to an eating contest, and Duy somehow came to the conclusion that he should join in, which meant Guy had to join too, and so did Anko 'cause she wasn't one to get shown up, the unlikely group of five headed for the Hatake compound.

Much to a certain silver haired little boy's annoyance, Sakumo had given permission for Anko, Obito, and Guy to stay over the night. Of course, being the influential and basically worshiped man that he was, it was not hard to get the orphanage matron to allow Anko to spend the day with Naruto, nor convincing the Uchiha clan head that Obito would be in good hands.

Meaning, the White Fang used his surprisingly silver tongue to sweet talk the matron to let Anko stay over, and pulled rank as the next Hokage candidate over the Uchiha clan head to snatch Obito from his bitter clutches. (It hadn't been officially announced that Sakumo could be the next Hokage, but everyone knew it was a possibility).

Duy was totally fine with his son spending time with his friends, and still cried a bit at the thought that his son had people he could depend on, and would watch his back. He was so proud of his boy for finding true comrades.

The group of five made their way through the village market place once more, dodging around the evening bustle and packing vendors. They chattered about who won the eating contest (that had somewhere along the line turned food fight), or yelled of youth to the heavens, or made biting remarks and held a friend's bandaged hand.

"Obito-kun?"

All five people stopped, turning to the sound of a young kind voice.

"Rin-chan!" The boy blurted, creamy skin flushing rose red.

Naruto's eyes sharpened, taking in the girl's wide light brown eyes, chocolate bob, and purple rectangular markings.

 _'So this is the girl that drove Obito over the edge.'_ She thought grimly.

 _ **'Basically, you make sure she lives, and so does everyone else.'**_

Naruto snorted under her breath, shaking away Anko's curious look when the hazel eyed girl heard her.

 _'You and I both know it's not that simple man.'_ Naruto said. _'Not to sound heartless, because I don't wish her harm or anything, but keeping her living is definitely apart of the problem. But the biggest problem is Zetsu. In the end, he's the one that revived Kaguya after stabbing Madara in the back. The old Uchiha should be super weak right now, living in a cave and biding time. It won't be rocket science to get rid of him while he's wasting away like that.'_

 _ **'You sounding so serious is almost enough to frighten me.'**_

 _'Hah.'_ Naruto smirked inwardly, but quickly sobered. _'Anyways, like I was saying. I can just seal Madara away after chopping him up or something. I just need a sure way to get rid of Zetsu.'_

 _ **'I could eat him for you.'**_

This time Naruto snickered. _'Tempting.'_ She admitted.

 _ **'As fun as it is to see this rare morbid side of you, you've been staring off into space for about thirty seconds.'**_

 _'Oh!'_ Naruto flushed under her mask, eyes refocusing on the situation before her.

She noticed Rin wasn't alone, traveling with a ruby eyed girl with curly ebony hair and a willowy woman with the same purple marks on her face.

 _'Kurenai-sensei.'_ Naruto remembered. _'Jeez, seeing all of the sensei bite sized is really weird... but also kind of nostalgic.'_

"This is my Kaa-san. Rena Nohara." Rin said.

The pretty brown eyed woman bowed slightly, wearing a standard Chunin uniform, only, the usual bland blue pants were swapped out with a long blue skirt with a slit up the side and mesh tights.

"Good evening everyone." She greeted gently, nodding at Duy.

"Good evening Nohara-san!" Duy grinned.

"Hi Naruto, Anko." Kurenai waved a little.

"Hi!" Naruto grinned.

Anko grunted in greeting, lifting her chin slightly in acknowledgment.

The blonde had never actually played with Rin or Kurenai, but they had chatted a bit in the kunoichi classes at the Academy. Kurenai was pretty friendly, if a bit on the shy side. Rin was a social butterfly, and made it entirely impossible for people to dislike her, unless they were just generally bitter or jealous souls.

"Hi to you too, Obito-kun, Guy-kun." Kurenai said kindly.

Obito smiled at her, but had already waved to Rena, and was chatting off Rin's polite ear about the movie he'd just seen with his friends.

Guy greeted Kurenai in tears, happy that she had spoken to him when most of their classmates parted around him like the red sea.

Rena and Duy talked about missions and whatnot while the kids chattered. Though, Naruto wasn't really into it.

She felt Anko pull at her bandaged hand, which she still held in her own. The blonde turned to her purple haired friend.

"What's the matter?" The Mitarashi mumbled.

Naruto shrugged.

"Do you not like Rin or something?" The girl pushed. "You gave her a funny look when she first showed up. Like you were tryin' to cut her up with your eyes or somethin'."

 _'Ew, morbid much?'_ Naruto winced. _'You're five, why would you be talking about cutting people up? And I only narrowed my eyes a bit. Gosh.'_

 ** _'I seem to recall you recently saying you'd chop that cursed Uchiha into pieces before sealing him.'_**

' _Oh shut up. That doesn't count.'_

 ** _'Whatever helps you sleep at night.'_ ** Kurama snarked.

"No no Rin-chan is cool." Naruto assured her friend. "I was just thinking when we get back to the Hatake compound that we should train a bit."

While Anko wrinkled her nose in distaste, Guy's ears twitched, and he whirled around, away from yelling Kurenai's ears off.

"DID I HEAR TRAINING!?"

"Oooh!" Obito cheered, startling Rin. "I've been trying to get the fireball jutsu down for _ages_."

"Why don't you learn how to hold your chopsticks right first?" Anko teased with a cutting grin.

The little Uchiha flushed tomato red. "Shut up Anko! At least I can spell my own last name!" He suddenly looked _way_ too smarmy. " _Mitabashi._ "

It was Anko's turn to flush. "One time!" She snarled. " _One time_ I spelled it wrong and you're never gonna let me forget it!"

"YOSH! NOW DUEL AND SEE WHO'S SPIRIT BURNS WITH THE MOST YOUTH!" Guy yelled.

"MY SON! YOU ARE MAKING FATHER PROUD!"

"Good grief." Kurenai muttered, shrinking into herself when people began giving the ragtag group annoyed and humorous looks. "You're all an interesting bunch aren't you?"

Rin said nothing. Her jaw was somewhere near the ground as Obito and Anko began clawing at each other's faces and pulling hair.

"So, yes. We'll be seeing you all." Rena said, somewhat urgently (but mostly in horror), as she took hold of her slack jawed daughter's wrist and her friend's, dragging them away from the scene Naruto's group was making. "Take care everyone!"

Naruto blinked, watching the woman power walk away, dragging along her daughter and Kurenai.

"Obito I'm gonna kick your butt!"

"Bring it on she-hulk, I know you ain't nothin' but hot air!"

"You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have." Naruto laughed.

Watching her friends bicker back and forth, engaging in a cat fight, and two green clad dudes hop around going on about youthful rivalry, Naruto felt something empty inside of her fill up. She felt the hole there steadily healing over.

 _'When we get home, maybe Kakashi won't mind hanging with us.'_

* * *

 **Did I punch you in the feels? I'm sorry.**

 **So heads up, there will be a timeskip. But I'm not going to jump right into Naruto's teens. That would be ridiculous. She'll be eight. Timeskip should happen in the next two chapters. There's still a few things in the story I need to knock out first though. So... Yeah. Soon we'll see everyone's Genin days, so please just be patient with me. Honestly though, I'm not worried 'cause you guys have been nothing but awesome so far.**

 **Later gators.**


	6. Progression

**I don't own Naruto or the cover image.**

 **Thank you everyone for reviewing because I have no life and they make me happy! :)**

* * *

Many months went by, and Naruto would be honest with herself and admit that she hadn't been keeping track of them. But then again, what was the point in that? The place she had come from didn't even exist yet, and it was shifting to accommodate the changes she had already made. Sakumo was still alive, and Kakashi was a hard ass, but he wasn't rule obsessed.

Speaking of Kakashi, his birthday was around the corner. He'd be turning six in one week, meaning Naruto would be hitting six in one month.

Naruto spent her time training and hanging with her loser squad, (a name some of her Academy peers had taken to calling the blonde and her three troublemaking friends). The blonde wasn't clumsy in her taijutsu anymore, and she had finally mastered Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rocks Jutsu, as well as basic chakra control. Naruto had also been practising with kage bunshin, as it had been one of her signature moves, but she was trying not to be so blatantly dependent on them. So far, she could make eight without collapsing.

Kakashi sometimes taught her a bit of kenjutsu, and Naruto had a surprising aptitude for the art. Sakumo had promised he would take the time to refine Naruto's talent for kenjutsu alongside Kakashi on his days off. Magnet Release was something Naruto was planning to perfect later. The natural cursed seal markings on a Magnet Release Rasengan would be useful in immobilizing some of the people the blonde would have to hunt down when she got older. She was planning on using the rasengan only when absolutely necessary, because from what she knew, her father hadn't even finished creating it yet.

Naruto played around with her sage arm a bit throughout the months as well, and found that its chakra had the same healing abilities as her Six Paths Sage Mode.

The blonde had even had time to 'spar' with her three friends, subtly teaching them and correcting their mistakes. Obito (who could finally make a fireball), Anko (who'd discovered a love for sharp things), and Guy (who was monstrously strong) all knew the basic chakra control exercises when their peers were still learning how to throw a bullseye with shuriken and punch someone without breaking their own hand.

It was really something to watch someone who thought it was funny to bully others get their butt kicked by someone from the "loser squad". And they never got in trouble for it, because the class had mandatory sparring sessions every Monday and Friday. (Well, accept for Anko, she loved picking fights...)

Somewhere along the line, Anko, Guy, and Obito began spending more and more time in the Hatake compound, so much so their sleepovers turned into them practically living there.

Guy had taken it upon himself to officially declare Kakashi his rival, which was seconded by Obito, but he wasn't such a dork that he actually said Kakashi was his rival.

Naruto knew Guy was training with Duy in the art of the Eight Gates, and his taijutsu was showing his hard work. The Academy kids had begun calling him 'beast' behind his back, much to the blonde's amusement.

 _'Just wait until his days as Konoha's Sublime Green Beast come around.'_ She thought, blue eyes snapping open as she roused from the deep pool of meditation she'd sunk into.

The blonde looked out over the koi pond of the Hatake compound, the evening wind tousling her hair and blowing away a few scattered cherry blossom petals that had drifted atop the golden strands.

The sun was making a slow trek across the horizon, its reaching arms spilling across Konoha in an a assemble of pink, gold, and orange rays.

Naruto stretched, masked mouth opening wide in a deep yawn.

The blonde slid off her perch atop the large rock that bordered the koi pond, snickering at the sight of Anko, Guy, and Obito lying passed out, snuggled together after a long Saturday of training and bickering.

Naruto's blue eyes softened at the sight of the three people that had become her best friends. Whether they knew it or not, they helped keep Naruto's heart from falling into the dark hole of her memories and breaking.

She gathered chakra to create a pair of large chakra arms that could carry all three of her friends, so that she could take them to her room to sleep more comfortably, (because they were spending the night again).

Though, the blonde instead had a single chakra arm burst from her side and bat away the volley of shuriken that had been launched at her back.

The golden appendage retreated back into her coils as she dropped into a crouch, swiping up the wooden tanto lying haphazardly at her feet from her earlier training.

Naruto placed her bandaged hand on the ground, and used it as leverage as she swept her legs around in a complicated motion that brought her facing her attacker. The blonde held the tanto in a reverse grip, shooting to her feet while lashing out with the practice weapon. The person attacking her held an identical weapon in an identical grip, and their blade locked against hers with a muted clank.

"You seem pretty cocky." They said. "You think you can fight with kenjutsu when you barely started training with it three months ago?"

Naruto rolled her eyes. "Whatever 'Kashi. We both know if I don't use it I won't get any better."

"Hn."

"Besides," Naruto grinned behind her mask. "You're obviously lookin' for a fight right now."

Kakashi's gray eyes twinkled, telling the blonde that he was smirking.

"You're right." Kakashi shrugged.

Naruto's grin turned wicked.

"Bring it Hatake."

Both kids lept back, and darted back in, slashing, parrying, and negating strikes with muted clanks as they danced around one another. Kakashi was quite obviously more skilled in kenjutsu due to more experience, but Naruto was fast, so she kept up with him well enough.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped as Kakashi's hand lashed out, taking hold of her wrist and yanking her forward and from her balance. The little blonde grunted as the littlest Hatake buried his knee in her gut as he released her. Naruto used her loss of footing to fuel the momentum of her backflip, sandaled feet clipping Kakashi in the chin.

The masked boy stumbled as he was kicked, and Naruto righted herself.

Panting slightly, the kids dove back into their spar, moving as silver and golden gleams across the koi garden.

The sounds of their weapons meeting time and time again woke Guy, Anko, and Obito from their sleep. All three kids watched in awe as Kakashi and Naruto attempted to best each other.

"Kakashi is a Genin." Anko muttered. "How's Naru keeping up so well?"

"I can barely even _see_ them..." Obito mumbled.

Guy shrugged. "They are both very skilled. I bet it's only a matter of time before Naruto-chan graduates early."

Both Anko and Obito turned to Guy so fast the green clad boy worried if they gave themselves whiplash.

"You really think she'll graduate early?" Obito whispered, black eyes wide in wonder.

"I heard Akira-sensei talking about it with another sensei after school. He said she'd be rookie of the year if she just stopped pulling so many pranks." Guy said.

Anko smiled sharply at that, hazel eyes finding Naruto once more, who was directing her chakra arms to sprout out of the ground to try and grab Kakashi, but he was evading them with a grace and speed that was almost criminal.

"Naru is pretty cool isn't she?" Anko said.

"Hm, yeah." Obito agreed. "If she does graduate early, I just hope she comes to visit us in the Academy. It'd be lame without her."

Guy smiled softly, surprising his friends when he said quietly, "It is most youthful when you two talk without trading blows."

Both Anko and Obito shared a wide eyed look.

Anko scowled. "I don't like that stupid look you're giving me."

"What!?" Obito immediately took offense, shooting to his feet. "I didn't even _do_ anything!"

Anko was squaring off against him in a matter of seconds.

"You wanna go?" The Mitarashi demanded.

Guy rolled his eyes heavily.

"I should've just kept my big mouth shut." He mumbled, grinning wryly.

"Bring it she-hulk!"

The two began brawling just as Kakashi caught Naruto in a vicious headlock.

"Looks like I win again shorty."

"Chump luck." Naruto retorted.

Kakashi just scoffed, releasing the sunshine blonde.

"Alright you bunch of brats, dinner time!"

Naruto stiffened for a split second, recognizing the voice of her teenage father.

"Sensei!" Kakashi said, dark eyes widening slightly in surprise.

"It's the youthful Minato-san! Hello!" Guy yelled happily, ignoring his still brawling friends as he grinned and gave the blonde teen standing at the back door a thumbs up.

Naruto's friends had met Minato a while back when he tagged along with Kakashi as he picked the little blonde up from the Academy. Unsurprisingly, they all took an instant liking to the teenage Jonin.

"Minato-san, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked, making her way to the back door.

Minato shrugged, rubbing the back of his unruly head sheepishly.

"Ah, Sakumo-san invited me over for dinner today when I ran into him in the mission hall."

"Cool." Obito said, walking up to fall into step beside Naruto, as if he wasn't just trying to keep Anko from scratching his eyes out.

"Did you bring dessert?" Naruto asked, grinning beneath her mask.

Minato snorted in good humor. "Yes you glutton." He confirmed blandly. "I did in fact bring dessert. It's a strawberry cake from that really nice bakery near that one weapon shop."

"The Nasty Kunai?" Guy asked.

"That's the one." Minato nodded, smiling.

"Oooh, that place is hella awesome!" Anko exclaimed, running over and fixing the ponytail Obito had yanked out previously in their fight.

"Language!" Sakumo reprimanded, poking his silver head out of the back door, a spatula still in his hand, and pale yellow apron wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, sorry Sakumo." Anko mumbled, scuffing her sandal against the ground.

"It's okay Anko-chan. Just be more mindful okay?"

The purple haired girl nodded in affirmation.

Naruto looked at Sakumo's pale apron, snickering slightly at the little pug dog designs all over it and hot pink letters across it reading, 'Master of The Doghouse'.

"Cute apron." The blonde said.

"Why thank you sweety." Sakumo smiled.

Naruto immediately took note of the flush threatening to shoot past the rim of Kakashi's mask.

"Dad, what the heck are you wearing?" He hissed.

"Hm?"

"What is that?" Kakashi said, the visible portion of his face now bright pink.

Sakumo looked down at his attire, and Naruto couldn't hold back her grin as Sakumo's dark eyes took on a devious gleam.

"What? Is it embarrassing you or something?" The oldest Hatake asked. "You're the one who gave it to me. On father's day last year, remember?"

Minato poorly smothered away a snicker behind his hand.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed son?" Sakumo continued evilly. "If _this_ is enough to ruffle your feathers, then I guess you _really_ wouldn't want anyone to know that you still like to sit on my lap while you read scrolls…"

" _DAD!_ " Kakashi screeched, face beet red.

Sakumo burst out laughing, ducking behind the back door to evade the shuriken hurled at his smirking face. Said hazardous weapon harmlessly lodged itself into the door frame where Sakumo's head had been as everyone present laughed at Kakashi's expense.

"K-Kakashi," Obito sniggered. "I can't _believe_ you go on about being legally an adult and you still sit on your dad's lap!"

Anko was rolling around on the ground, kicking her legs up in glee. "Oh my gosh that's _gold!_ " The Mitarashi howled.

"Shut up!" Kakashi spat.

"Awww don't be embarrassed Kashi." Naruto said, trying (and _failing_ ) to quiet her laughter. "I think it's cute."

Kakashi looked at Naruto.

"Both the apron and the lap sitting."

A sniggering Guy rushed over to hold up the blonde as her burst of laughter made her knees weak.

"Not so hip and cool now, eh Kakashi?"

"I can't stand you guys!" Kakashi huffed, storming into the house with flaming ears.

"Kakashi wait!" Minato guffawed. "We're sorry, right guys?"

Obito tried to answer, but he only managed to release more tears of laughter.

Kakashi slammed the door behind him. Naruto buried her face into Guy's mirthfully quaking shoulder as she tried to calm down.

 _'I swear these guys just make me love them more and more everyday…'_

* * *

It was half past eleven at night, and everyone except for Minato, Naruto, and Sakumo were asleep.

Sakumo was in the living room, cleaning up the board games and snacks the kids had torn through after dinner.

Naruto was sitting once again on the rock bordering the Hatake koi pond, meditating while she could because she knew as soon as Sakumo was done cleaning up, he'd send her to bed.

She sensed Minato behind her before he even sat himself on her rock, his back so close it almost touched hers.

"Naruto-chan?"

The blonde felt her heart squeeze at the gentle tone of her father. He had used the same kind tone when he last spoke to her at the end of the war.

 _"Happy birthday Naruto…"_

Blue eyes blinked away a sudden welling of liquid.

"Hm?" Naruto hummed, because she was fighting off the lump rising in her throat.

"Can I ask you something kind of personal?"

Naruto's blonde brows furrowed in confusion.

 _'What could dad possibly want to ask me where he thought it necessary to warn me?'_

 _ **'Why don't you say yes and find out?'**_ Kurama grumbled, head lifting from its resting position in her mindscape.

"Uh, yeah I guess." The little blonde mumbled.

"Are you an Uzumaki?"

There was a long pause.

Naruto was careful about not reacting at all to that question.

 _'I need to tread very lightly right now.'_

 _ **'Think logically. I am giving you exactly ten seconds to come up with an acceptable response.'**_

 _'Okay. Either Dad knows I'm from the future somehow, he recognizes my resemblance to Mom, he's generally curious because of valid information, or he's trying to make conversation.'_

 _ **'You deserve to be slapped for that last one.'** _ Kurama deadpanned. _**'Repeatedly.'**_

 _'Why don't you go lick your tails in a corner or something?'_ Naruto thought spitefully.

 _ **'How dare you? I'm not a bloody cat!'**_

 _'I've decided I'll play ignorant.'_ Naruto thought, completely ignoring the fox. _'I've gotta remember Sakumo thinks I'm from another village, so whatever I say to Minato has to match up to my story of being a child soldier in Sakumo's head or else he'll start asking question I don't need.'_

"I never really knew my parents." Naruto finally said, playing it off like she had been troubled by the question, instead of trying to come up with a plausible lie. "Maybe I am related to them. But, I can't tell you, and to be honest... I don't really want to think about it. I'm happy for what I have now."

She heard Minato shift around to face her, and he scooted across the rock so that they were sitting side by side.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped my bounds Naruto-chan." Minato apologized. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

"No it's okay." The little blonde assured him, looking up at him from the corners of her eyes. "What made you ask me that anyways?"

Minato shrugged, scratching the back of his unruly spikes.

"It's just, I've always been kind of curious about your chakra arms. And I don't know any other clan then the Uzumaki who could manifest their chakra in such physical ways." He explained. "Though, they used chakra chains…"

 _'So he's just generally curious because of valid information.'_ Naruto thought. _'What a relief…'_

"Hm, yeah." Naruto said easily, glancing down at the chipping bright orange nail polish on her fingernails, (the result of visiting Anko at the orphanage a week ago). "Jiji told me about the Uzumaki clan. They seem like they were super cool people."

 _ **'So vain.'**_ Kurama snarked.

 _'Shut up. I'm awesome and you know it.'_

The bijuu scoffed.

"They're something alright," Minato chuckled, cheeks flushing slightly as he got a reminiscent gleam in his eyes, no doubt thinking about a certain red head.

"Wait." With slightly wide eyes, Minato looked at Naruto. "'Jiji'?" He questioned.

"Oh," Naruto grinned at her father with absolutely no shame. "That's what I call old man Hokage."

Minato's eyes bugged out as he began choking on his own breath.

"Naruto-" He strangled out. "You can't talk about the _Hokage_ like that! That… that's _got_ to be some kind of blasphemy… and... He's not even old! He's in his prime!"

Unknowingly, Naruto relaxed completely for the first time around her father as she grinned impishly.

"He's Jiji. And m'not changin' it." The blonde said.

Minato was finally able to stop sputtering.

He looked at his fellow blonde, noting the happy tilt of her blue eyes. He couldn't help smiling in return.

"Naruto, you are something else." He said, shaking his head fondly.

The little blonde beamed.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Naruto was tucked in her bed beside a quietly snoring Anko, and the two people still awake stood in the kitchen of the Hatake compound.

"So basically you think she's not interested in knowing her heritage." Sakumo said, sipping a cup of black coffee as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

Minato nodded, crossing his arms.

"I could see in her eyes that she loves whoever her parents are, but sadness too. So, they're probably dead."

Both Jounin winced at the thought.

After Sakumo had chased Naruto off to bed, Minato approached the oldest Hatake, asking if he knew where Naruto's origins came from.

Sakumo answered honestly and said that he did not, only admitting that Naruto was in his temporary custody until the Third could find her someplace to live permanently.

"Well, if Naruto isn't worrying about where she comes from, then I won't either." The blonde Jounin said.

"I think that's wise." Sakumo hummed, sipping at his steaming mug.

A comfortable silence went by, before the younger of the two Jounin began wondering about something.

"Have you thought about adopting her?" Minato asked.

Sakumo smiled over the rim of his puppy patterned mug. "Yes. Though, I've yet to take it to Hokage-sama. I've been so busy with the flood of B-ranked missions and bloody guard duty I just haven't said anything."

Minato snorted, sympathizing, for he too knew the horrors of border patrol.

"I'm sure Naruto would love to become a permanent member of your house." The blonde teen said.

"I should hope so." Sakumo chuckled. "She's such a little fireball that girl. She may think I don't trust her to take care of herself."

"Ha, I wouldn't put it past her." Minato said, shaking his head with a fond grin. "You think she'd try and give you one of those evil wedgies of hers for insulting her?"

Sakumo's eyes bulged as he choked on the sip of coffee he'd taken in, as well as a snort of laughter.

Minato smothered his laughter, taking mind of the sleeping children down the hall.

"Minato!" Sakumo choked in reprimand.

"Sorry sorry!" Minato said quickly, though, his amused expression told how sincere his apology was.

Sakumo set his coffee onto the counter, placing his hands on his hips sternly.

"Are you trying to kill me boy?" He asked, before he smirked. "I demand two hundred squats of apology."

It was Minato's turn to choke.

* * *

"Guy what the heck are you doing?" Obito grumbled, feeling his friend get up from the bed they shared. The little Uchiha absently shoved Kakashi's foot out of his mouth, and blearily peered at his green footie pajama clad friend.

Obito's mouth fell open.

Guy was quite obviously still asleep, but for some ungodly reason he was doing squats.

"What the hell!?"

Kakashi groaned, rolling onto his back and lifting his head in irritation.

"What are you babbling about you baka?"

The littlest Hatake scowled at the Uchiha lying on the opposite side of his bed, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at whatever the idiot was shakily pointing at.

"I swear you are _such_ an idi-"

Kakashi's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god!"

* * *

At lunch time the next day, Anko and Naruto were howling with laughter, listening to Obito's horror stories involving sharing a bedroom with Guy.

Said green clad boy was pouting with slightly pink cheeks as Obito waved his hands about wildly, telling tall tales of Guy's late night shenanigans.

"Naru-chan." A kind voice called.

"Yeah?" Naruto responded, wiping a stray humorous tear from her left eye. Anko was leaning heavily against the blonde's shoulder, still shaking as her guffaws quieted down to a few stray giggles here and there.

Naruto looked up at the tall shadow suddenly looming over her and Anko.

"Saki-chan!" The blonde exclaimed happily, shooting up and sending her purple haired friend falling onto her side with a yelp.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, latching onto one of the tall man's legs.

Sakumo's eyes arched as he smiled, and he held up Naruto's beloved toad backpack.

"I'm picking you up early today." Sakumo said. "It's my day off and there's something we both have to do."

"Awww," Obito whined. "See ya Naruto."

Guy stopped pouting and accepted the fist bump his blonde friend offered him.

"Sorry about laughin' at you buddy." Naruto said. "Y'know we love you."

Naruto rolled her eyes fondly when Guy nodded in understanding, rivers of tears pouring out of his eyes. "I forgive you!"

"Dang it. I wanted you to help me put that toad we found this morning into Akira-sensei's lunch after we finished ripping on Guy!" Anko pouted, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said, pulling away from Sakumo's leg slightly to fish around in her baggy pants pocket. Her hand met something slightly cold and moist, and she pulled out the small, docile, muddy green toad she'd picked up walking through the park the same morning.

The slimy amphibian croaked as Naruto gently placed it into Anko's carefully cupped hands.

"Make sure to tell me Akira-sensei's reaction in _great_ detail." The blonde winked.

Obito sniggered behind his hand. "Sensei's gonna be _so_ mad…"

"How unyouthful." Guy said, but his teeth _pinged_ as he grinned mischievously. "Perhaps in Sensei's anger, his face will invent a new shade of red again."

"I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear the last minute of conversation here." Sakumo said blandly.

"You're the best Sakumo!" Anko cheered, rushing forward to hug his other leg.

Obito and Guy hugged the silver haired man around the waist, snickering like the little hellions they were.

"You've gotta be the coolest old man in the world!" Obito yelled.

"I'm not old!" Sakumo choked.

"Alright alright." Naruto stepped in. "I'm sure Saki-chan came to get me for somethin' important, so I'll see you chumps later."

"You're a chump!" Anko grinned, blowing a raspberry as she pulled away from Sakumo.

"See you later Naruto-chan!" Guy said, flashing his teeth again as he gave her his trademark thumbs up.

Naruto flicked Obito's nose with a smile, dancing away before he could retaliate and running towards the Academy to get away.

"Come on Saki-chan or he'll catch up!" The blonde shrieked, laughing as Obito screamed bloody murder.

"I'm gonna get you later Naru!" The little Uchiha warned. "You better watch your back blondie!"

"Run Naru run!" Anko yelled after her, laughing.

Guy waved exuberantly as Sakumo ruffled the children's hair fondly. After showing the three kids a bit of affection, the oldest Hatake calmly took his leave.

* * *

Sakumo helped Naruto into her toad backpack, pulling her long locks out from behind it.

"Thanks!" The blonde chirped.

Sakumo smiled, taking her hand and pulling her along gently.

The two quietly made their way away from Naruto's school, until they reached the village market place, which was buzzing with business and cheerful vendors as usual. A few times the duo were stopped because some random chick either wanted to coo at Naruto and pinch her masked cheeks, flirt with Sakumo, or both.

Escaping from a plump woman that had Naruto's cheeks stinging, the blonde huffed, taking Sakumo's hand and pulling him away. Curiously, she realized that they hadn't made much conversation, so she decided that she would.

"So, where are we going Saki-chan?"

"We're going to pick up Kakashi's birthday present." Sakumo returned, his eyes gleaming with love and pride. "It's just around the corner you know. My boy is going to be six years old."

The silver haired man chuckled when Naruto beamed up at him behind her face mask.

"Of course I didn't forget!" She huffed.

"But you still haven't gotten him anything have you?"

Naruto pouted.

"No," She admitted. "I'm almost never alone, and I wanted whatever I get Kashi to be a surprise."

"Well I'm sure you'll find something nice for him where we're going. And I promise I won't tell anyone what you get him." Sakumo said, swooping the blonde up into his arms so that she could sit on his shoulders, grinning when the little blonde began giggling uncontrollably at the light feeling.

"You've got money to pay for a gift, don't you?" He asked.

Naruto slipped her fingers into the few soft stray strands hanging out of Sakumo's spiky ponytail, before she hummed in affirmation.

"Yup! I've been saving up the allowance Jiji gives me every week for two months!"

Sakumo winced slightly at Naruto's demeaning nickname for his kage, knowing no matter what he said, Naruto wasn't going to change it, and that for some unfathomable reason, the Third didn't demand she call him more respectfully.

"Two months?" Sakumo said, impressed. "Isn't that a little over the top? I don't think you need to get anything really expensive. I'm sure Kakashi would be pleased with whatever you decide to give him, even if he may act otherwise."

"I know that," Naruto said. "But I wanna give Kashi something that'll make him happy and it's really nice."

 _'Such a sweet little doll.'_ Sakumo inwardly gushed.

"Whatever you think is best Naruto." The silver haired man said, smiling.

"Oooh!" Naruto called after a minute of companionable silence. "It's that bakery Minato-san got cake from yesterday!"

"Which means we've reached our destination." Sakumo said, walking past the garishly pink building and to the beat up leaning wooden establishment next to it.

"The Nasty Kunai?" The blonde on his shoulder's asked.

"Mhm," Sakumo hummed. "Did I never tell you that my hobby is forging swords?"

"What!?" The blonde blurted. "No way did you tell me that! That's super cool!"

Sakumo laughed softly. "Yes, well, my own father was the one who forged the White Chakra Saber that I wear on missions. I created a replica a few months back, and I took it here because the blacksmith is a good friend of mine, and I knew he would be able to put the finishing touches on it to make it perfect."

Naruto looked around the place with wide blue eyes. Taking in the assortment of pointy things all over the place, hung up on every inch of the store's walls and polished to perfection.

"Whoa, Kashi will love a real tanto." Naruto breathed, eyes taking in all the sights.

"I sure hope so." The Hatake returned.

"Don't worry Saki-chan, there's no way he won't. But if for some stupid reason he doesn't, I'll set him straight."

"Thank you Naruto." He said, chuckling.

The little blonde simply told him not to mention it, and Sakumo pulled her from his shoulders, setting her on her feet, making her blush when he fussed over her a bit, straightening her clothes out and dusting off her little bum.

"Don't baby me like that." Naruto huffed, face scarlet.

Sakumo held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry sorry." He said, mouth tilting in obvious amusement.

"Hmph!" Naruto shook her head at the silver haired man, before she wandered off, looking around at all the goods.

The Nasty Kunai smelled like metal and weapons polish, and as the blonde walked around, her blue eyes slid over the many glass cases holding customized small weapons such as shuriken, kunai, and retractable blades. The little girl made her way over to a corner of the spacious store that mostly held armor, and her eyes widened at the perfect gift for Kakashi.

 _'Picking out presents is easier then I thought!'_ She grinned.

Up on the highest point and in the farthest corner of the wall, was a sword holster/sheath. It was made of fine brown leather, and when worn, it would criss cross over the user's chest in an X formation around to their back. It was also adjustable, so as long as the owner of it took care of it, they could have it and use it for years.

"Four thousand yen that one girlie."

Naruto looked up and beside her, at a bear of a man with waist long curls, a full scruffy beard, and miscellaneous stains all over his holely gray shirt.

"You work here?" Naruto asked, already in the process of pulling her frog coin pouch out of her track jacket pocket.

The man grinned, baring his fangs and adding to his bear-like appearance.

"Kid, I _own_ this place."

"Cool." Naruto said, snapping open her coin purse and pulling out a wad of bills. As she placed the money into the man's big oil stained hands, a chakra arm was unfolding from her back, stretching out and taking hold of the leather sheath she had her eye on.

The bear man gawped at the money in his hand as the little blonde stuffed the holster into her toad backpack, and tucked away her still quite loaded purse.

"Keep the change." She said cooly, strolling off to meet back up with the eldest Hatake.

"Takahashi what's taking so long?" Sakumo called from up front. "I thought you said you had to show some broke kid to the door?"

* * *

On the same day, Sakumo had left a Kage Bunshin at the compound to watch over Kakashi and Naruto as they slept. It was nearly midnight, and the silver haired man knew Hiruzen would still be at the office.

So, he got clearance from the Hokage's secretary, exchanged pleasantries with his boss, and then proceeded to smoothly breach the subject of adopting Naruto.

"No."

"Sir?" Sakumo couldn't help but question, feeling confused and slightly hurt. Did Hiruzen not trust him with Naruto or something? Didn't he know that he cared for the girl almost as much as he did his own son?

"Now don't give me that look Sakumo," The Third chided, pulling his pipe away from his lips and blowing out a regal ring of smoke.

Sakumo quickly schooled his expression, wiping away all traces of disappointment his kage had picked up on.

"Let me ask you something Sakumo."

"Of course sir."

"What are Kakashi and Naruto doing at this very moment?"

Sakumo wasn't quick enough to mask his confusion, but he answered easily.

"They're sleeping sir."

With a slight chuckle, Hiruzen opened one of the many drawers behind his desk, pulling out a transparent violet orb.

The Third placed the sphere onto his desk, and channeled a bit of chakra into it in a practiced manner.

Sakumo's eyes bulged at the image that shimmered into focus across the orb. Naruto was sitting on her bedroom floor, one of her little feet held in his scowling son's hand, his other holding a small brush with glittering orange nail polish on the tip.

"Why am I doing this again?" Kakashi gritted.

"Because you know it'll make me happy, and plus you need help with water walking." Naruto said, examining her freshly painted fingernails. "Which we both know I'm better at."

Kakashi huffed, but still carefully applied the garish polish onto the neat nail of Naruto's big toe.

 _'Those little brats!'_ Sakumo thought. _'They pretended to go to sleep and everything! I am definitely going to give them a good talking to in the morning about how important bedtime is.'_

"Now please tell me something Sakumo." Sarutobi said, taking a long drag from his pipe, before blowing out another easy plume of smoke.

"What does that look like to you?" His kage asked.

 _'Like they need a lack of dessert for a few weeks?'_

"Hm, I'm not sure Hokage-sama." He said instead.

Sakumo's eyes bulged when his kage threw his head back and laughed.

After a minute of the White Fang gawking, Hiruzen finally calmed down, wiping away a humourous tear.

"Please, the boy is whipped Sakumo." The Third said, chuckling. "If you adopt Naruto, I'm sure it would make her future relationship with Kakashi somewhat strange…"

"E-excuse me?" Sakumo choked. _'Is he insinuating what I think he's insinuating?'_

"He belongs to that girl." Hiruzen continued. "Just like that girl belongs to him. They just don't know it yet."

"Sir? What could _possibly_ make you think _that?_ "

"Just watch those two for a while Sakumo." The Third said wisely. "It will all make sense if you just watch."

Sakumo regarded his kage almost skeptically, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

* * *

Kakashi's birthday came and went.

Sakumo had thrown a party for him, inviting Minato, Anko, Guy, Obito, and even Duy along for the ride. Anko had given Kakashi a custom kunai that was longer than the usual ones, (that she admitted to taking from a kid she beat up, but hey, the guy was trying to bully her). Obito showed him the hand seals for the Fireball jutsu, not caring that he'd nearly given the Uchiha clan head an aneurysm as a result, Guy gave him a set of weights, Minato gave him a scroll on the Shunshin Jutsu, and Duy had given him weapon polish.

From that day forward, Kakashi wore his brown sheath over his shoulders with his new tanto strapped to his back whenever he left the house, even if he was just going to pick up some milk with his dad.

Naruto teased him about it every chance she got, ignoring how he blushed and argued that 'one could never be too prepared'.

In October, Naruto admitted that her own birthday was due the day before it would happen, much to her friends' annoyance.

Naruto had told them that she didn't want to celebrate her birthday, that she never really had, and (truthfully), that she'd forgotten it.

So, imagine her surprise on her birthday when Minato, Kakashi, _and_ Sakumo all walked her to school, and she entered her classroom to have all of her classmates jump out at her at once shrieking "surprise!" and blowing confetti everywhere while they clapped.

"Sorry if it seems like this is all last minute," Obito said, shoving a slice of cake on a paper plate into Naruto's hands, (despite it being morning). "It's just that we were told about your birthday _last minute._ "

Naruto didn't even bother to roll her eyes at the snarky Uchiha, because for some stupid reason, they were welling with tears.

 _'It's so weird when people care…'_ She thought, remembering a certain scarred Chunin that had waited for her to get home with a birthday cake in her kitchen so long ago.

Naruto looked up when she felt Sakumo's hand atop her head, and Minato's on her shoulder.

They both smiled at the little blonde encouragingly, pushing her towards her cheering peers.

Minato had gotten her a set of kunai, which was on a table in the far corner of the room full of last minute, yet heartfelt presents. Sakumo bought her a pair of dark orange goggles with a tinted green uni-lense, Obito brang a tank for the toad she'd found in a park pond awhile back, and Anko gave her a necklace with a shuriken shaped charm on the end. Duy couldn't make it, but he had dropped off a scroll of taijutsu katas for the blonde.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY YOUTHFUL PAL!" Guy exclaimed, dancing over to his wide eyed friend, placing a ring of decorative plastic flowers around her unruly blonde head.

"Happy birthday my main bitch." Anko smirked, yelping immediately afterwards when Akira-sensei sent a super powered stick of chalk into the center of her forehead.

"Language!" He screeched.

Sakumo and Minato shook their heads as the purple haired girl rubbed the blazing red spot across her forehead, and Obito began pointing and laughing at her.

"Shut up princess!" The Mitarashi spat. "It's not funny!"

Obito's face soured. "How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me princess you stupid she-man!?"

"SHE-MAN!?"

Naruto smiled, watching everyone around her interact with a soft misty eyed look.

 _'I seriously need to get in control of my emotions…'_ The blonde thought, _'I've never almost gave into the need to cry so much in the past…'_

She startled, feeling something trail through her hair.

Naruto looked to her right, finding her fellow masked six year old standing beside her, but looking away with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Naruto reached up with one hand, her bandaged hand still holding her cake.

She fingered the new hair clip she felt pinning back part of her unruly bangs.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to." Kakashi mumbled, still looking away. "It's just a silly little thing I saw after training yesterday and I thought… ugh. I just thought you might like it."

Naruto's lips twitched as she watched the silver haired boy struggle to admit he bought the hairclip for her because he knew she'd like it.

"What's it look like?" Naruto asked gently.

Kakashi looked at her with wide gray eyes, surprised that Naruto was not taking the opportunity to make fun of him.

"It's an emerald frog face with ruby eyes." He said, and then muttered, "They didn't have any toads..."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't start going on about how much it probably cost alright?" Kakashi huffed, hands unknowingly drifting from his pockets to take hold of the leather sheath he wore around his shoulders and chest.

 _'Honestly…'_ Naruto thought fondly. _'This guy…'_

Naruto set her cake aside on a desk nearby, and used her unbandaged hand to take hold of Kakashi's, ignoring how noticeably uncomfortable he was at her proximity.

"Does it make me look cute?" She asked teasingly, grinning behind her mask when Kakashi looked away quickly and glared.

He shrugged.

"I… I guess." He mumbled.

Naruto squeezed his hand gently, not noticing how brightly that action alone made him flush.

"Thanks Kashi."

"Yeah, whatever shorty."

* * *

"Well I'll be damned." Sakumo muttered.

"I second that." Minato said, watching alongside Sakumo as Kakashi made no move to pull away from Naruto as she took his hand.

"They're still so young though…" Sakumo said.

Minato shrugged. "Which one of them do you think will realize it first?"

"Two hundred on Naruto realizing it after Kakashi, but only when he gets fed up with her being oblivious to it." Sakumo muttered, chortling under his breath.

Minato grinned. "There's no way I'm betting against that. It's probably dead on."

Both Jounin laughed, watching Naruto pull Kakashi over to their friends.

"OBITO YOU BETTER STOP PULLING MY HAIR YOU PUNK!"

"YOU FIRST YOU STUPID BUTCH!"

"YOSH! THESE FLAMES BURN SO BRIGHTLY!"

 _'Happy Birthday Naruto.'_ They thought.

* * *

 **I know I know, I need to stop with the squat jokes but… I just had to! XD**

 **So, the timeskip to when Naruto is eight is next chapter and the story will kick off even higher... yay! Oooh, and we'll get to see Pervy Sage and Kushina too.**

 **Later gators.**


	7. Meeting

**You know how in the summary there's a warning for dark themes? Well… Something slightly unsettling happens in this chapter so, I'm apologizing in advance.**

* * *

One month after Naruto's sixth birthday, Kakashi was promoted to Chunin.

An entire year went by right under the blonde's nose, and she was getting better and better at kenjutsu. Naruto found herself training with Kakashi and Minato more often while Sakumo was on duty and her Academy classes were over. Even her "loser squad" was growing stronger, having either Minato or Sakumo teaching them a little something here and there. The blonde even got over her heinous speech impairment, and if she mispronounced something it was usually because she was being too lazy to actually speak properly.

A time came when Naruto and her friends, (that includes you Kashi) were seven years old, and Minato came by the Hatake compound on a sunny Saturday, Kakashi's day off. Coincidentally, Sakumo was off too, and he was in the kitchen preparing lunch for his little hellions. Obito, Guy, and Anko were busy for the day, but they'd promised to come by the next day to tear up Sakumo's house.

The littlest Hatake and his blonde sparring partner stopped beating the stuffing out of each other and greeted the blonde teen that was excitedly making his way over to them across the koi garden.

Naruto's brows rose in silent question as she noticed exactly how flustered her teenage father was.

"Maa, hey Sensei." Kakashi called.

Minato skidded to a halt before the children, cheeks bright pink.

"You guys won't believe what happened today!" He exclaimed, beaming like the sun.

Naruto chuckled, propping her hands on her hips. "What happened you dork? Spit it out already and tell us!"

"Alright alright, you know that girl I told you about?" Minato asked.

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a particular fashion, telling both blondes present that he was smirking beneath that mask of his.

"You mean Kushina-san? The girl you've been pining after since your Academy days?" The Hatake asked slyly.

All the blood drained from Naruto's face.

She stretched out her senses, ignoring Minato as he went beet red and began sputtering.

 _'I know that chakra…'_ Naruto thought, stomach twisting with dread. _'How could I have not noticed it so close…?'_

Kurama sighed.

 ** _'I knew you wouldn't be able to avoid her until you were old enough to handle an influx of my chakra.'_**

"Y-yes, well, she finally agreed to go out with me…"

"After years of being shot down." Kakashi piped up.

"Oh hush you brat. Anyways, I want everyone to meet her so…"

"You brought her over." Kakashi said helpfully.

Minato grinned, and Naruto began to panic.

 _'That's your leftover chakra.'_ The blonde thought in horror. _'She's in the kitchen right now. Kami Kurama... Mom is in the freaking kitchen! What am I gonna do!?'_

 _ **'Well for starters you could calm down.'** _ The bijuu offered flatly.

 _'Are you crazy!? I could kill her by syphoning the rest of your chakra, and you're telling me to calm down!?'_

 _ **'Yes I am telling you to calm down!'** _ Kurama snarled. ** _'Do you want to notify everyone in the vicinity that you've got something to hide? Kushina won't recognize that my chakra is leaving her when the time comes, but she will become ill if she gets any closer, so make up an excuse and leave.'_**

She didn't even need to make anything up because she was feeling a bit faint. Her chakra shuddered in its coils, filling to the brim as sweat began beading along her brow.

Her eyes flickered from blue to violet, and she felt herself beginning to burn up.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The blonde made the mistake of not paying attention to her surroundings while yelling at her partner.

 ** _'Naruto you fool! Get out of there!'_**

Naruto blearily looked up at the person touching her shoulder in concern. Pretty violet eyes examined her beneath furrowed red brows.

"Hey, what's wrong 'ttabane?"

Naruto flinched back violently.

 _'When the heck did Mom get there?'_

 _ **'Now! Leave NOW!'** _ The fox bellowed.

"Naruto?" Kakashi and Minato were looking at her, moving to help her in some way.

Naruto squeezed her eyes shut when she felt them about to turn red. Without meaning to, she slapped away Kushina's hand.

"D-don't _touch_ me." She growled, making the redhead flinch.

"Naruto…" Minato frowned. "Calm down alright? Don't take it out on Kushina, just tell us what's wrong okay?"

Naruto panted, turning her back on them, she felt like she was boiling from the inside out. Her face was flushed with a sudden fever, and no one seemed to notice how pale Kushina was getting by the second. It was only a matter of time before the redhead began feeling ill as well.

"Nobody touch me." Naruto rasped.

Kakashi stepped forward, dark eyes serious. "Naru-"

Her body burst into a golden glow, blinding them momentarily, and before anyone could blink she was gone.

* * *

Naruto staggered as she lost control of her Kyuubi Cloak's incredible speed, her foot slipping on a loose tile atop the rooftop she'd been zipping across before she lost her balance, the sudden and awkward stop sending her tumbling forward violently.

With a pained grunt, Naruto tucked herself in a protective ball, her small form tumbling off the side of the rooftop and plummeting into the alleyway below.

The blonde flipped herself around to make a last minute rough landing, but to her utter surprise, she fell right into someone's arms.

"Sorry!" Naruto yelped.

"You're nothing but trouble aren't you Naruto?" A familiar laid back voice drawled, followed by a careless sigh.

The blonde looked up at her savior, recognizing her classmate and the person she had met in the Chunin Exams so long ago.

"Ibiki!" The blonde blurted.

The tall boy sighed again and set the short blonde onto her feet. Masked face flushed, Naruto looked up at the boy.

At age seven, Ibiki was still one of the tallest people she knew. Well, at least compared to her peers. He had lightly tanned skin, and white hair cut to short spikes. His eyes were deep brown, always uninterested and half lidded. She didn't know him very well, just that he spent a lot of his time with Asuma, Aoba, Raidou and Genma. As a child, he was very laid back, almost awkward, and he didn't speak unless spoken to.

"Thanks for catching me man, could've been an ugly spill, y'know?"

Ibiki shrugged. "Welcome." He grunted.

Naruto beamed at him, taking in her surroundings, noticing they were in a shadowed alley filled with dusty cobweb draped crates and puddles created from mixtures of egregious fluids. Infirm rats darted from shadow to shadow, cockroaches scuttled from corner to corner.

Naruto rose a questioning brow.

"What are you doing back here all alone Ibiki?" The blonde asked.

Instead of answering, Ibiki just walked further into the alley, moving aside a splintering crate. Wordlessly, Naruto followed the white haired boy's lead, peeking over his shoulder as he crouched down before the mouth of an open box.

Blue eyes widened at the sight of a fluffy pink blanket wrapped cozily around a litter of eight kittens.

The cute little white spotted critters were fast asleep.

 _'Awwwww~'_ She inwardly squealed, eyes sparkling.

Naruto's company shifted, drawing her attention, and for the first time, she noticed the backpack he was wearing. Ibiki simply slid the bag from his shoulders and set it at his side after zipping it open. He took something from the bag-a can, the blonde realized, and peeled it open.

"Cat food?" Naruto whispered.

"Mm." Ibiki confirmed, once again going into his bag, this time retrieving a decently sized porcelain bowl.

The white haired boy shook the cat foot into the bowl, and set it down before the box the kittens slumbered in. He placed the empty can in one of the drink holders on the side of his pack.

Naruto moved from her looming position over the boy's shoulder to his right, comfortably squatting at his side and watching the cats snooze.

After a long moment, the blonde grew antsy in the silence, not wanting to think about why she was in the situation she was in in the first place.

"Where's their Mom?" She mumbled.

"Dead." Ibiki grunted curtly. "Had a broken leg. Don't know what from. But I spotted some older civilian kids torturing her. Shaved her of fur, spun her around by the tail, threw her in a bucket of old rainwater, and watched her drown."

Naruto's eyes widened, and she clasped her hands over her mouth in silent horror.

"Gosh that's awful." She breathed.

"Mm."

"And you just… you just watched them do it?" Naruto asked, looking at the boy beside her, studying.

Ibiki shrugged, staring hard at the sleeping kittens in the box across from them.

"I was trying to understand." He muttered.

Naruto's brows furrowed, and she moved closer, as if having close proximity could help her grasp what he was saying.

"What were you trying to understand?" Naruto finally asked, after Ibiki continued to unblinkingly stare at the sleeping kittens before him.

" _Why._ " He rasped.

Naruto was taken aback by that simple and utterly loaded single syllable word.

"I didn't get it." Ibiki told her lowly. "I _don't_ get it."

"Tell me." Naruto encouraged, nudging the boy with her shoulder in silent comfort.

The blonde knew it was only a cat. Yes it was sad, it was entirely wrong, but she couldn't shake the feeling that Ibiki needed to tell someone. It wasn't simply the cats and their mother. Naruto could see that much. But it was what the cats and their mother signified. What they showed about the world and the people in it.

Naruto had learned a lot about the world. She'd learned a lot and no one ever really knew how much, because she never really felt that she could tell. That she should tell.

What Naruto would have given back in her original time to have someone just _listen._

To have someone know that the shadows she hid behind her smile couldn't simply be erased with a bowl of ramen and a ruffle of her hair.

Ibiki had a shadow in his eyes.

Ibiki needed someone to listen.

Naruto would listen.

"Tell me." The blonde said again, quiet. Gentle.

Ibiki's eyes slid away from the kittens, and they sliced into Naruto. They peeled away her face, bared the bone underneath her skin and flesh and just looked. They saw.

Naruto could see why many in the future had not dared to tell Ibiki a lie.

And she could also see that he knew she wanted to hear. That she would listen and wouldn't judge what he thought. What he perceived.

Ibiki's eyes went away again, trained once more on the cats, and Naruto felt her face stitched back together, felt the bones under flesh and skin where they should be, hidden from infection.

"I don't understand." Ibiki murmured. "It wasn't a mission. They were civilians. It was just a stupid cat. But they killed it, they tortured it, and they _laughed._ The people are the village, and if this is the kind of people, the village we protect as ninja... if this is a ninja's only purpose... to protect this, then what is a ninja?"

Naruto paused.

She blinked, took a breath, and sat down fully on her bottom.

"Ah, yeah, that's a good question." The blonde sighed, looking up, absently studying the afternoon blue blanket decorated with fluffy white clouds.

"That's a really good question." She repeated.

Ibiki snorted.

Naruto blinked up at the sky.

"So, you watched because you were trying to think of a reason why normal people do such a horrible thing, because they're not ninja?" Naruto asked. "You were trying to figure out, as a ninja, what kind of person were you for protecting people like that? If your purpose is to die for cruel people, then how much worth do you have?"

"Mm."

"Well," Naruto sighed, looking down and back at her solemn companion. "I'm sure you know that all people can do cruel things, but not all people are cruel."

Ibiki said nothing.

And Naruto knew. He did know.

"I can't say if any person has a worth, ninja or not. No matter how crappy of a human being they may be, they're still a person." Naruto said. "It sucks, to think that there are really messed up people in the world that do messed up things, but as a ninja, I think that I want to protect the people that are good. I want people to live with equal amounts of peace, y'know? You can't understand the cruelty of others simply by looking, and even if you could, you probably won't like what you find. You still won't get it even if you _do_ get it, y'know? You won't because you don't think the same as the person who is being cruel. You'll want to change them, how they think and look at the things around them, so they don't do those messed up things. But sometimes, you're not gonna be able to change people. Sometimes they're not gonna get _you,_ y'know? 'Cause they'll already be set in their ways, they'll already be sure of their beliefs. But that's why you gotta hold strong, and act on your beliefs as a ninja. A ninja protects. You may not always get the people you protect, or even people at all, but it's whatever. You're not alone."

Ibiki was looking at her now.

Naruto smiled, eyes arching into happy crescents.

"I'm a ninja too. Sometimes I don't get it either."

Ibiki's eyes widened.

"None… none of that really made sense." He said.

Naruto snorted.

"I know, but you get it?"

"Mm." The side of Ibiki's mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I get it."

* * *

Surprisingly, the duo spent the rest of the afternoon in silence.

The cats had begun waking up after about ten minutes of the kids finishing up their talk, and they both took turns making sure all eight kittens were equally fed. Ibiki had brought some milk and another bowl in his bag as well, so Naruto had spent a lot of time policing particularly greedy kittens so their siblings could actually get some of the milk.

The sun was beginning to set, and Naruto knew her friends back home and the complete mom that was Sakumo would be getting worried.

"Well," Naruto spoke up softly, gently squeezing the kitten's paws that was lying face up on her lap. "It's getting late Ibiki, so I should be heading home."

"Mm." The boy nodded, pulling the cat nestled in his short spikes down from his head and placing her back in the box she shared with her siblings.

Naruto rubbed noses with the kitten in her hands gently in goodbye, grinning behind her mask and following Ibiki's lead.

The blonde helped lie down the other kittens that were climbing all over Ibiki's lap, and even found one lazing about at the bottom of the boy's backpack.

Ibiki wrapped the fluffy pink cover back over the kittens, stood up, and moved the splintering crate that shielded them from the elements back in front of the cardboard box that was their home.

"I'll walk you." Ibiki said.

"Hm, nah that's okay buddy. I'm sure Saki-chan would have a heart attack if I started bringing boys home." Naruto snickered. "Plus, you live near the Academy right? That's on the other side of the village. It'll be way dark by the time you get home."

"Okay." Ibiki shrugged, zipping up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulders. "See you I guess."

Naruto exuberantly waved goodbye as the boy slipped his hands into his pockets and shambled off.

"Bye bye Ibiki!" She called after him. "You're a pretty cool guy aren't ya? I hope we can hang out again soon!"

Ibiki didn't turn around or respond in any way, but she saw the boy's shoulders hitch slightly, telling her he'd snorted quietly in humor.

Naruto grinned.

She totally just made a new friend.

Once Ibiki's form was completely swallowed by distance, Naruto's smile dropped, senses honing in on the chakra signature that was suppressed with such expertise that she couldn't even distinguish the nature or if its owner was male or female.

"Are ya gonna keep hiding and watching me like some perv, or are ya gonna come out and tell me what you want?" She called, hands coolly slipping into her orange track jacket pockets.

"Now what's a kid like you doing with chakra sensing abilities so good that you can find _me?_ "

Naruto's breath hitched at that voice.

Good Kami she couldn't catch a break could she?

First her Mom and now him? Why oh why did it have to be _him?_

Naruto swallowed the sudden lump clogging her throat, and turned around to face the towering man. She looked up with persistently stinging eyes.

 _'Oh god he's so young he doesn't even fully have the wart yet.'_ Naruto thought, heart squeezing painfully.

"Hey kid you alright?" Jiraiya asked, white brows furrowing under his spiky bangs. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

 _'Hah, that's so close to the mark it's not even funny.'_ The blonde thought darkly.

"Ah, yeah." Naruto rasped, blinking away the wetness in her eyes, craning her neck almost painfully to study that familiar, yet unfamiliar tan face.

The blonde slapped a goofy grin on to her face, eyes arching closed to hide the pain shining in them.

"Oh yeah I'm good. You just remind me of an old man I once knew."

"O-old man!?" Jiraiya sputtered, red markings on his face disappearing as he flushed in indignation.

"Yeah, you look just like him Jiji-san." Naruto said, relaxing slightly as she allowed Ero Sennin's goofy nature to soothe her aching heart.

"J- _Jiji!?_ Kid, do you know who I am!?" The Toad Sennin exclaimed.

"Some old guy?" Naruto asked, opening her eyes once the pain was hidden away, batting her blonde lashes in false innocence.

Jiraiya choked.

"Alright kid, that's it!" He huffed. "I'm not old! I'm in my prime! In fact, I'm such a stag I could bag any woman I want!"

 _'Oh yeah casanova?'_ Naruto thought blandly. _'If that's true then why the heck does Tsunade-baa-chan punch you through the wall every chance she gets?'_

"A stag?" Naruto said instead, still blinking innocently. "Just who are you?"

"Ha! Who am I?" Jiraiya laughed, hands going to his hips. "I'm only the greatest connoisseur of women to ever grace Fire Country!"

Naruto felt a deep wave of nostalgia wash over her as Jiraiya began hopping about in his odd kabuki dance, exclaiming about the east and the west.

"I am the great and gallant Jiraiya of the Sannin!" He finished grandly, standing atop a garish toad he'd summoned in a poof of smoke.

Naruto's blue eyes sparkled at the sight.

She hadn't seen a toad summon in _ages._ Because she was back in time, she couldn't summon them because her name wasn't on the contract at this point, meaning she had no access to the Sage Mode she'd learned on Mount Myoboku.

"Uwaaaah!" The seven year old exclaimed, rushing forward to snuggle into the colorful toad. "You are so awesome! So squishy and orange and just awesome!"

"W-what the?" Jiraiya strangled out. "Don't ignore me!"

The toad the Sannin was standing on preened under Naruto's attention and awe.

"At least _someone_ appreciates me." The amphibian grumbled, yellow slitted eyes rolling up to slice a glare into Jiraiya momentarily. "Unlike _some_ people."

"What!"

"Squishy-san you're the best!" Naruto gushed.

The toad gently patted Naruto's unruly blonde head. "And what's your name little lady?"

"I'm Naruto! Pleased to meet ya!"

"I said don't ignore me!"

"Oops, sorry Squishy-san, Pervy old guy. I've gotta get home, or Saki-chan will notice I'm still gone and go into anaphylactic shock."

"I told you I'm not old!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Kay, it's Ero Sennin then." Naruto declared, flashing him a blinding smile behind her mask and giving him a cheerful salute. "See ya Ero Sennin!"

The Toad Sage's eyes bulged out of their sockets at the demeaning nickname, gawping as Naruto ran off in a blur of unruly gold.

* * *

Of course Naruto had sensed him as soon as she lost her footing atop the roof earlier, but she hadn't known it was him because he was so good at suppressing his chakra signature. The blonde had simply stuck around to look after Ibiki, to see what the person wanted, surprised they didn't show their self the entire time she was with the young Morino.

She had deduced that the person wanted to see one of them alone after a bit. So, she'd sent Ibiki on his way, finding that the unknown signature didn't follow after the boy.

So she knew then that the person wanted to see her, and called them out.

Now that Naruto thought about it, even though she was no longer a toad sage, Ero Sennin could probably sense that she could use nature chakra, so he'd grown curious and studied her. It was a good thing Naruto was so good at playing the fool and she was able to beat a hasty retreat.

Once she was sure she was far enough away from her old mentor, Naruto ducked behind a flower shop and meat market, into another less shabby alleyway. Leaning her back heavily against the side of the flower shop, Naruto pulled her mask down, bringing her left hand up to her trembling lips, and biting painfully into her shaking fist to try and gain her bearings.

Her chakra flared uncontrollably in distress, and the trembling girl cursed around the fist in her mouth, biting harder as she wrestled with her wild chakra, trying to force the flow back into her coils. She grimaced as she tasted the coppery tang of blood, her knuckles stinging painfully.

She flinched, remembering a sunset painted sky, standing under a tree on the side of the road, a tall man smiling softly at her, offering her the other half of his blue popsicle.

Naruto's heart squeezed, and her eyes pinched shut as she whimpered.

 _"Haha, thanks! You're the best Ero Sennin!"_

 _"You brat! I told you never to call me that!"_

Her chakra burst from her in a crushing flow of despair.

"Naruto!"

The blonde was jolted from her memories by a familiar voice, using all her might to pummel her chakra, forcing it back into its repressed state.

"K-Kashi?" She choked, blue eyes shooting open and following the silver capped form of her fellow masked nin. He dropped down from the roof of the meat market across from her, landing with a nearly indistinguishable clack. Kakashi made his way over to the blonde girl, crossing his arms in irritation.

"Where have you been shorty? Everyone's been looking for you all over the place." Kakashi said, dark eyes studying the girl's slumped form perceptively.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a moment, silver brows furrowing in worry.

"I ah, um… It's nothing Kashi." Naruto lied, slowly lowering her fist, only for the gleam of red on her knuckles to catch the boy's keen eyes.

"You got hurt?" Kakashi asked, catching her hand gently, turning it over and studying the bloody grooves her teeth left in her skin. "Wait… these are-"

"Let go already!" Naruto snapped, yanking her hand away from the silver haired boy, stuffing it into her jacket pocket. "Nothing's wrong. Let's just go home already."

The blonde moved to storm past the boy, only for him to catch her shoulder firmly, whirling her back around with no effort at all.

Naruto's jaw set stubbornly when she recognized the no nonsense scowl on Kakashi's masked face.

"No, we're not doing this." Kakashi stated. "You're being irrational. And I want you to tell me why."

"Oh, so I'm being irrational?" Naruto threw her hands up, feeling impossibly annoyed with the situation. " _You're_ the one who's being irrational. You're seriously crying over a bite when I regrew my _entire freaking_ arm? Why don't you just leave me alone? Huh? Can't you see I don't want to talk to you, or anyone about anything?"

The blonde was huffing by the end of her explosion, both hands tightened painfully at her sides.

Kakashi just looked at her. He didn't look angry or hurt, or anything. His blank expression irked her beyond words.

"I'm not crying over anything, Naruto." The Hatake stated. "You're the one who's crying."

"What?" Naruto snipped, glaring fiercely. "I'm not crying."

The blonde hadn't given in to her emotions like that in a long time. Sometimes she came close, meeting Jiraiya being a perfect example, but she hadn't shed tears over her feelings in months.

"You _are._ " Kakashi said firmly. "How do you think I found you? You don't have to shed tears to be crying Naruto. Your chakra told me all I need to know."

"Yeah?" Naruto asked hotly. "Then maybe you can read my chakra telling you to fu-"

With a roll of his eyes, Kakashi stepped into her personal space, her cursing cut off with an undignified squeak when he pulled her into a hug.

"You're being irrational." Kakashi said again, voice muffled as he pressed his masked mouth into the right side of her unruly blonde head, his lips brushing the sparkling frog clip pinning part of her bangs back. "What's wrong Naruto?"

The blonde immediately felt the fight drain out of her.

Naruto released a shaky sigh, shoulders sagging as she accepted the warmth of Kakashi's embrace, and returned it tentatively.

"I can't tell you everything but I… I was such a jerk." Naruto mumbled weakly. "Kushina-san must hate me."

The blonde bristled when Kakashi's form shuddered with laughter.

"That's it?" The Hatake snorted.

"Kakashi you jerk!" Naruto huffed, pulling away and whacking the boy on the side of his head. "Here I am pouring my heart out to you and you laugh?"

"Ugh, Naruto, calm down for once and let me finish." Kakashi said, rubbing gingerly at his abused head.

Naruto pulled away from him, and crossed her arms, bottom lip jutting out in a visible pout due to her lowered mask.

"I laughed because the idea of Kushina hating you is absolutely preposterous." Kakashi explained, coolly crossing his arms again. "You should have seen her after you ran off, running around like a chicken with its head cut off, going 'what did I do? what did I say? Oh god she was so cute but she hates me doesn't she Minato!?'."

"Wha- _really?_ " Naruto asked hopefully, blue eyes sparkling with hope as she invaded Kakashi's personal space, their noses nearly touching as she demanded to know with her gaze alone.

For a long moment, the Hatake studied the utter _blue_ that made up Naruto's eyes. He could glimpse flecks of twinkling silver scattered across her irises.

 _'Pretty…'_

And another moment had him realizing what he was doing.

"M-move!" Kakashi spluttered, face flushing faintly as he slapped a hand over the girl's face, pushing her out of his personal bubble.

Naruto yelped, stumbling back. She rubbed at her abused nose, pouting at Kakashi indignantly.

" _Anyways,_ " The little Chunin stressed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Yes, really. She was worried about you. Everyone was."

Naruto shrank behind her bangs, shoulders hunching in guilt.

"Why did you run off like that anyways?"

"I-I um…" Naruto floundered, trying to think of a believable lie.

 _ **'You are known for your chakra sensing abilities.'**_ Kurama supplied, rousing from the doze he'd fallen into since Naruto ran off, his sealed form adjusting to the influx of chakra they'd both received.

 _'Oh yeah. I'd hate to take advantage of Mom being a previous Jinchuuriki, but I guess there's no way around it.'_

Kakashi raised a single silver brow.

Naruto pretended to be embarrassed, scuffing her sandal on the ground as she ducked her head in shame.

"I… well, I sensed something weird when Kushina-san showed up. I panicked 'cause it reminded me of something a long time ago. I had to get away, so I snapped at you guys." Naruto explained, feeling rotten when Kakashi's dark eyes filled with understanding and acceptance. "Sorry about being such a jerk by the way."

"Honestly," Kakashi sighed, shaking his head at the blonde before beginning to walk off. "I suppose that's understandable. But you didn't need to disappear for several hours."

"Sorry…" The blonde said again.

Kakashi shrugged.

"C'mon shorty, let's go home."

Naruto fumbled over herself, pulling up her mask and rushing after the silver haired boy coolly walking down the street, taking his lackluster response for what it was.

Forgiveness.

* * *

Halfway home, Naruto picked a fight with Kakashi.

"So…" The blonde drawled, gaining a questioning look from the masked boy from the corner of his eyes. She smirked. "You were worried about me too, weren't you Kashi?"

The silver haired boy rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly," He said, grey eyes crinkling in a familiar infuriating fashion. "Because you're so irresponsible and didn't ask Dad to wash all of your masks, you're using one of mine. Unfortunately you're a hopeless klutz, and I didn't want anything to happen to it."

"Kakashi you utter jerk!" Naruto huffed, taking a wild swing at the smirking boy's head, which he smoothly ducked under and hopped away from.

"Oh, it's _so_ on." Naruto declared, face blooming into a devious grin.

Kakashi's eyes bulged when she summoned two chakra arms, and wisely took to the rooftops.

"Get back here Hatake!" Naruto yelled, taking the opportunity to create a Kage Bunshin to switch out with.

As the clone gave chase on the youngest Hatake, the original headed for the Hokage Tower.

She really needed something from Jiji.

A few minutes later, a golden blur shot through the Hokage's office window, uncurling and landing in a neat crouch across said Sarutobi's desk.

"Ah Naruto my dear girl." Hiruzen said, trademark pipe tucked between his lips. "Come, sit sit. Help me with my paperwork."

"Ew, no way!" The blonde exclaimed, arms crossing in an X formation.

The Hokage laughed, coaxing a fond smile from the blonde, who dropped her arms and hopped down from his desk.

The ANBU that guarded the office knew Naruto's chakra signature by then, and before bursting into her Jiji's office as she was so fond of doing, she always flared it twice so they would know it was her that was about to hurtle into the window.

"Well, if not to help me then what can I do for you?"

Naruto simply pulled down her mask, her expression serious.

Immediately, Sarutobi's face grew grim and he signaled his ANBU away, flaring his chakra to activate the privacy seals in his office.

"I've got trouble old man." Naruto said. "Kaa-san came to the Hatake Compound today. I drew in some of the Kyuubi chakra still lingering in her seal. I was fast enough to get away before she could realize what was happening, but I know I'll have to face her again. And at this point, my body is too weak to handle a large concentration of bijuu chakra in my coils."

"Mm." Hiruzen grunted, blowing out a plume of smoke in thought. "That is quite worrying. But if you thought there was no solution, you would not have even bothered running to me, would you."

Naruto smiled slightly. "Yep." She chirped. "I need you to put a suppression seal over the one on my stomach, to keep it from actively drawing in bijuu chakra. One that'll be easy to remove once Kaa-san isn't near me anymore."

"But obviously you cannot run to me every time you need the suppression seal replaced." Hiruzen muttered, keen mind already flipping through his vast knowledge for a desirable solution. "Suppose you run into Kushina-chan in the market, or anywhere really, and you need to keep from drawing out the bijuu chakra within her, it would look suspicious if you had an excuse to leave every time she is around."

"Yeah…" Naruto frowned, biting her lip in thought. "You're right. What are we going to do Jiji?"

The Hokage gently ruffled Naruto's hair, smiling at her reassuringly.

"I will put the suppression seal on you, and then I will teach you to do it yourself." Hiruzen decided. "But perhaps it's time you begin learning the finer details of fuuinjutsu, Naruto-chan."

The blonde girl eyed the smiling kage suspiciously.

"What are you plotting in that head of yours Jiji?"

The Hokage smiled secretively.

"You know," The Sarutobi drawled. "A student of mine actually just left my office, complaining about disrespectful masked brats."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"You… you didn't." She breathed, unable to form a complete sentence.

"He has no idea why I called him back so suddenly." Hiruzen continued, chortling slightly under his breath. "I'll send him on his way again. But _first…_ "

 _'Oh no.'_ Naruto thought in dread. _'Jiji you didn't. Please tell me you didn't!'_

"He'll teach a certain someone a bit of fuuinjutsu."

 _'Oh Kami he did.'_ Naruto thought miserably.

"Now," Hiruzen said. "Let me help you with that seal of yours."

* * *

"I'm so sorry!"

"N-now now, none of that 'ttabane." Kushina said, flustered as she watched Naruto bow at the waist in apology before her. "Seriously Naruto it's fine. Stop it."

"Really?" The little blonde asked hopefully, standing up straight and flashing a pair of glistening baby blue eyes.

Kushina took one look and fell absolutely in love.

"Y-you…"

Kakashi, Sakumo, and Minato watched the scene from the sidelines, having received similar apologizes from the blonde a bit earlier, and now took the time to bask in the awkwardness.

"You are so freaking cute 'ttabane!" Kushina squealed, making the little blonde yelp when she glomped her, squishing her cheeks against hers and rubbing them together affectionately. "So cute I just can't stand it! Oh I love you! I love you I love you I love you _I love you!_ "

Red crept across the edge of Naruto's mask.

"So… all forgiven?" The blonde asked, chuckling when Kushina began pinching her masked cheeks and cooing at her.

"I love you!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sakumo and Minato grinned. Kakashi just sighed and shook his head, grey eyes twinkling with hidden mirth.

 _'Well, things certainly won't be boring around here.'_

* * *

 **Monday**

* * *

Naruto sat at her desk sandwiched between Anko and Obito, Guy sitting beside said Uchiha.

It was the end of the day, and despite Akira-sensei sending out super powered warning sticks of dea- _chalk,_ students were already packing up to go home.

 _'Hey Kurama.'_ Naruto called mentally.

The great beast released a long suffering sigh.

 _ **'However can I be of service?'**_

 _'Dude, stop being such a condescending jerk.'_ The blonde huffed. _'I just wanted to ask you a question.'_

 ** _'That's pretty much all you're good for, seeing as your puny human brain can rarely comprehend anything above basic instinct.'_**

 _'Seriously, you're being a creep.'_ Naruto pointed out, face morphing into a put out expression.

The fox scoffed, unmoved.

 _'Ugh, whatever.'_ The blonde gave up, rolling her eyes heavily. _'I wanted to ask you about Saturday.'_

 ** _'What about it?'_**

 _'How come Mom couldn't sense that I was a jinchuuriki? Don't all bijuu holders have this uncanny ability to recognize each other?'_

 ** _'Well, your mother is no longer a jinchuuriki, whether she holds bijuu chakra or not. She may have felt something, but she would not be able to discern what she was picking up on at your meeting. And now that you've decided to wear a suppression seal in her presence, she won't even have an inkling to what you are.'_**

 _'Huh, looks like we lucked out, huh buddy?'_ Naruto thought, grinning.

 _ **'Fool.'** _ Kurama snorted, brushing the blonde off with a sway of his many tails before settling down for a nap.

Akira-sensei was wrapping up his lesson for the day. "And that concludes today's cla-"

The young Inuzuka teacher choked off with bulging eyes as a complete maniac flew straight through one of the windows lining the far walls of the classroom, scattering shards of glass everywhere, evoking screams of terror from many of the little kids sitting about the room.

Naruto openly gawped as a familiar orange toad landed on top of Akira-sensei, who yelped, collapsing under the amphibian's weight face first, arms hazardously splayed out before him.

The blonde blinked as a familiar white haired man stood atop the toad, hands on his hips, head thrown back as he guffawed obnoxiously.

"What in the name of youth?" Guy muttered, thick brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"Holy..." Anko breathed. "That creep took out Akira-sensei without even _trying._ "

"Is that a giant frog?" Obito mumbled, blinking rapidly.

"Toad." The blonde corrected immediately.

Her three friends whipped their necks around so quick she winced in pain for them.

"You _know_ him!?" They blurted.

"Please get off me!" Akira-sensei wailed.

Naruto buried her face in her hands when Jiraiya finally stopped cackling and began arguing with his toad summon about using a door like a normal person and 'dammit I thought the window was open would you _stop_ complaining?'.

 _'Kami have mercy.'_

"Naruto, get your butt up here girl! I know who you are kid so you're not gonna pull a fast one on me again!" Jiraiya bellowed.

Naruto sank lower into her seat, as if trying to melt into it, and therefore erase her existence.

But really, she was only trying to hide how happy she was to see the perverted idiot.

As her classmates gawked, her friends demanded answers with their curious gazes, Naruto stood up, eyes squinting closed as she grinned uncontrollably, warmth blooming in her chest.

"Hello again Ero Jiji!" She laughed. "I hope you didn't break a hip pulling that stunt."

"You brat!" Jiraiya exclaimed, face flushing crimson.

 _'Well, Ero Sennin is now officially in the picture.'_ Naruto thought. _'Can't say I'm disappointed. He's just as much of a goofy dork here as he was in my time.'_

Kurama snorted, not being able to agree more.

"P-please..." Akira-sensei whimpered. "Get off of me..."

* * *

 **Aaaaaand DONE!**

 **Okay, so I know I said Naru would be eight but… yeah, I'll have to postpone that age it seems. For bearing with me, here's a present! :D**

* * *

 **Omake**

Even at seven, Obito was still a sensitive guy.

Since he'd met his best friends in the entire universe, of course he hadn't cried as much as he used to, because he hadn't had any reason to. Don't get him wrong, he loved them all to pieces, but being part of the "loser squad" did nothing but cause him trouble if he was caught alone and unawares.

Just the Uchiha's luck that he'd stayed out past sunset to help a little old lady with her groceries to her home all the way across the village after training with the gang at Kakashi's house. Even better, three Academy students due to graduate in a few months that had a history of picking on him caught him leaving the old lady's house. Weirdly, they were triplets, with the same brown hair and beady dark eyes. Kuro, Kuroda, and Kurona. And to top that off, the area was conveniently vacant of anyone who could help him.

The sun was setting, and the cute pink house behind Obito was not a place he was willing to run to for shelter.

"Oh lookie what we've got here you guys." Kuro drawled, hands slipped into his baggy pants pockets.

"It's the loser of the Uchiha clan." Kurona continued, smirking cruelly.

"Don't you mean the black sheep of the Uchiha?" Snickered Kuroda.

Obito frowned, fists tightening at his sides. _'Seriously? These guys still don't have anything better to do then to pick on someone younger and smaller than them?'_

"Now now boys, be nice." Kuro chided mockingly, turning back to Obito to ask in false kindness, "Whatcha doin' so far from home little sheep?"

"What's it to you?" Obito asked defensively, taking a short step back, but holding his ground in the same mulish way he always did before they beat him up, or humiliated him. "Why don't you guys just get lost? Don't you have any lives?"

All three of their faces twisted into ugly sneers.

"Oh man you've still got that nasty mouth on you, don't you loser." Kurona sneered.

"It really pisses me off." Kuroda said, cracking his knuckles forebodingly.

Kuro's face melted into a serene smile that still held an undertone of his rotten personality. "Oh man I've missed you, little sheep. We used to have so much fun together, but now you've always got those freaks flanking your sides and we can't hang out anymore."

"Missed? Hang out?" Obito gritted, ducking his head so his unruly hair shadowed his eyes, shoulders shaking slightly as he used every ounce of his self control to keep from lunging at them. "You mean you missed making my life miserable? Making me carry your stuff? Dunking my head in the toilet? Stuffing me into the dumpster behind the Academy and locking it when I was scared of the dark?"

"Oh yeah," Kuroda said, snorting in laughter. "That was fun."

"Your big head just fits so well inside the shithole, y'know?" Kurona chipped in, mouth twitching humourously.

"You guys…" Obito said lowly. "You guys are…"

"Awww stop it you two." Kuro said, pouting. "Look at Sheep-chan. He's shaking. You'll make him cry again."

"Who cares?" Kuroda snorted. "Actually, he should be thanking us. We're giving him a bit of spine."

"Yeah, tough love builds character." Kurona grinned, shark-like. "Just look at him now, prancing around with that green freak, purple haired skank, and blonde bitch."

"You bastards!" Obito screamed, bursting forward before he could stop himself. Kurona went down as Obito flew up, left foot slamming smack dab in the middle of his smarmy beady eyed face. The Uchiha used the boy's ugly mug as a springboard while his brothers gawped uselessly, backflipping away from his tormentor's face, a spurt of blood shooting out of his freshly broken nose.

"Gah!" Kurona screeched, falling heavily on his bum, hands flying up to clutch at his crooked and red gushing appendage, eyes watering helplessly as Obito landed smoothly and hopped back to gain distance.

Obito stared at Kurona as he howled in pain, crying cowardly tears over his broken nose and whimpering pathetically.

 _'What… what the heck was I even afraid of them for?'_ The Uchiha thought, defensive posture sagging slightly. _'Were they always this… weak?'_

"You little shit!" Kuroda yelled, shaking himself out of his frozen shock.

"You're dead!" Kuro snarled.

Obito jolted, shrinking back at their livid glares, before he realized what he was doing and sent the dark look back at them ten fold. The two triplets still standing stiffened at the glare being drilled into their faces, stunned that Obito actually slid into a solid taijutsu stance.

"If it's a fight you chumps want, I'll give you one." Obito declared, feeling blood rush in his ears as he swelled with confidence. "There's no way I'm going to just let you get away with bad talking my friends."

He didn't need courage to fight them, because he wasn't afraid of them anymore.

He wasn't a crybaby ninja.

And even if he was the black sheep of the Uchiha clan, he was the best friend of Naruto, Anko, and Guy. And with those three by his side, Obito didn't care what anyone else had to say about him.

"Come on." Obito taunted. "Let me show you the business end of this loser's fist."

"You're not thinkin' of shedding some blood without lil' ol' me are ya princess?"

Obito's eyes widened, a huge grin stretching across his face as four chakra arms burst out of the ground, two for each remaining triplet. The glowing gold appendages took hold of the waists of either of their pants, gaining exclaims of surprise and horror from his tormentors as they were pulled down around their ankles.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Guy came speeding around the left side of the little pink house behind the Uchiha, leaping up, bushy brows caved into a fierce scowl as his foot crashed into the side of Kuro's face, sending him flying with an undignified yelp.

As Kuro spiraled through the air and collapsed in a pantsless heap on the ground, giant welt blooming across his assaulted cheek, Guy flipped into a ball, uncurling, bandaged hands slapping onto the ground, legs spinning around in a blur as they kicked Kuroda across the face, sending him flying as well, only, straight into Anko's waiting fist, who had come shooting around the right side of the house behind the Uchiha.

Kuroda had two steaming welts on either side of his face from Guy and Anko, and he laid on the ground in a twisted heap, sniveling as he tried not to burst into tears.

The chakra arms had dispersed, and the creator of them hopped down from the roof of the little pink house, striding up and hugging Obito from behind, warm masked cheek pressing into the Uchiha's left one.

"This is the last time you bother my buddy here you three, got it?" Naruto called out, usually kind voice dead serious.

"We're only going to say it once." Anko spat, cracking her knuckles.

Guy crossed his arms, mouth set into a thin line. "Leave our friend alone."

"Or these losers will beat some character into _you_." Naruto finished.

The three bullies nodded vigorously, gingerly touching at their injuries.

"O-okay, we get it, geez!" Kurona sputtered, pinching his broken nose closed to staunch the bleeding.

"I-I guess the fun's over, huh Sheep-chan?" Kuro muttered, smiling bitterly. "We'll just have to find a new friend to play with boys."

Kuroda just shook his head, wincing as he pressed a bit too hard at one of his swollen cheeks.

"Now leave us." Guy said, dark eyes unforgiving.

The triplets nodded, stumbling to their feet to scurry off with their tails between their legs.

"Wait a second." Anko called out, slipping her hands into her skirt pockets.

"Anko?" Naruto called as the bullies paused, tone telling Obito that she was raising one of her blonde brows in question.

"Shhh, hush Naru. I got this." The purple haired girl assured her, mouth twisted into a wicked grin as she sliced her hazel eyes back into the triplets. "Leave your pants. All of you."

"W-what!?" Kuroda spluttered. "Are you crazy? We said we'd leave him alone already!"

"Don't care." Anko said, shrugging. "I said leave your pants, so you're gonna leave 'em. And I know your kind. You're persistent. Unless you're utterly humiliated or beaten into submission, you're just gonna keep coming back for more. So I'm gonna give you this lesson now, so that every time you see me, you'll remember how you had to walk home in your underwear. You'll remember that the embarrassment you feel isn't worth a damn to all the crap you put Obito through."

Anko's sharp grin had morphed into a disgusted scowl halfway through her explanation, and her hands were clearly clenched into furious fists in her pockets.

Obito stared in awe, finally registering that he hadn't blinked since Naruto's chakra arms had pantsed Kuro and Kuroda.

He blinked, surprised to feel tears immediately spill down his cheeks as a result.

"Let me help you out." Naruto said, releasing Obito from her hug and stepping around him to stand at his side. She had grown over the past year, still shorter than the Uchiha, but the same height as Guy and Kakashi. She'd had a field day once she realized she'd outgrown Anko for the moment, who was unfortunately the official runt of the group.

Chakra arms came speeding out of her back, curving around and taking hold of all of their pants, yanking them off as they squirmed and fought to pull them up from around their ankles.

"H-hey!"

"N-now just wait a second!"

"You can't just-"

Baby blues narrowed sharply.

"Watch her." Anko sneered.

Kurona fought Naruto's arms the hardest, as he was the only triplet who hadn't been pantsed. Anko had decided to simply draw a kunai and cut them off of him.

"You know what? All this trouble you caused fighting us pissed me off. So, I changed my mind. Leave your shirts too." Anko said sadistically.

Obito startled out a laugh through his tears, feeling Naruto's assuring bandaged hand on his shoulder.

Her golden arms wrestled the triplets out of their shirts as well.

"Now beat it ya chumps." Anko ordered.

In tears and wearing steaming red faces, the triplets rushed off, bearing their rubber duckie patterned boxer shorts to the world.

Guy couldn't help throwing up both hands, flipping their backs the bird, crossing his arms once more when he was done. "Good riddance."

The hand on Obito's shoulder lifted, instead taking his and lacing their fingers.

"You okay?" Naruto asked softly, blue eyes peering into his own obsidian ones with concern.

"Yeah," Obito breathed, chuckling softly, heart soaring with so much love for these freaks he couldn't even put words to it. "Yeah Naruto I'm great."

"You know," Guy drawled out, in one of his rare somber moods. "I feel slightly unyouthful chasing them away from here in their underwear."

Anko snorted, sporting a refreshed sharp grin. "Oh yeah? Well how youthful was it for those jerks to dunk 'Bito's head in the toilet huh?"

Guy's mouth turned down.

"Yeah, s'what I thought." She said. "They're lucky there aren't any garbage cans around here, 'cause I'd have Naru dunk them head first into one with her chakra arms. Then I'd send the can rolling down the Hokage Mountain. On _fire._ "

Guy shook his head, frowning mouth twitching slightly in humour.

"Y-you guys heard all of that?" Obito stuttered, ears blazing in shame.

"Don't sweat it." Naruto said, making him look at her again as her sparkling eyes crinkled with a smile. "To me, you're still the coolest guy."

 _'Aw jeez Naruto don't say stuff like that.'_ Obito thought, stubbornly using his free hand to scrub the fresh tears welling up in his eyes away when Naruto gently squeezed the one she held. _'You'll… you'll make me…'_

Guy walked over, reaching up and placing a comforting hand atop Obito's unruly black spikes. The green clad boy's mouth curved into a small smile.

The Uchiha's teary eyes were wide at the accepting look Guy was giving him. He didn't think he was a crybaby. The green clad boy probably knew how much that meant to him. It just meant he got him. And that made it even easier for his tears to flow.

Naruto leaned her head against Obito's shoulder as Anko made her way over, right into front of Obito. Anko frowned for a long moment, before she gave up and simply threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"You really are a useless princess." The Mitarashi huffed, face buried into the shoulder opposite of the one Naruto rested on. "Don't you know you're not supposed to fight without us watching your back?"

The Uchiha's lip trembled, face scrunching up as Guy ruffled his hair affectionately before wrapping his arms around all of them.

"Yeah… sorry." Obito mumbled, feeling two warm wet splotches seep into the cloth on his shoulder where Anko rested. "I didn't mean to make you guys worry. But thanks… y'know, for always looking out for me."

"What are friends for?" Naruto asked, voice wavering slightly as she sniffled subtlely.

"I love you guys." Obito whispered.

When all three of them hugged him tighter, he knew they were saying, 'I love you too'.

* * *

Later that same day it was pitch black out, and Obito had found that all three of his best friends had followed him because they were going to spend the night at Guy's house. After he'd finished helping the little old lady with her groceries they were all planning to jump out and surprise him from where they'd hidden behind her pink house. But then the triplets had shown up.

Instead of immediately jumping out to his aid and pounding the jerks, they'd all exercised the patience Sakumo and Minato constantly nagged them about acquiring.

They waited to see how Obito would react, and when they saw their friend was going to go out fighting, they knew they were going to fight too.

Both Obito and Guy were feeling a bit iffy about having the boys run off stripped to their underwear, but Anko and Naruto were roaring with laughter as they recollected the evening.

"And then Guy just came tearing out like some kind of maniac screaming 'Dynamic Entry!' like, what the heck is that!?" Anko howled.

"Brilliant!" Naruto guffawed. "It's absolutely brilliant!"

Obito and the squad were in training ground seven, even though it was around 8:30 at night. Before them was a blazing fire flicking up into the starless blanket above, built from Obito's fire ball jutsu, and a brutalized tree Guy demonstrated an up close Dynamic Entry on when they'd arrived, (Anko having wanted to see it again). The fire was also fed the clothing that Naruto had wrestled off of the triplets.

Strangely enough, because Naruto decided Obito and Guy needed to get over the fact that they'd stripped people, she'd began disrobing.

"W-what the heck are you doing?" Obito had spluttered, face beet red.

"What?" The blonde asked innocently, moving to pull down her shinobi pants. "You guys are my peeps. And if you're gonna feel guilty, let's all get naked!"

Guy's eyes had nearly popped out of his head when Anko had seen the logic in the exclamation and literally _ripped off_ her shirt.

"Yeah!" Anko cheered. "Let's all get naked and have a party!"

Obito blinked, turning to Guy, for some reason expecting the other boy to talk sense into their crazy friends, only to bug out when Guy shrugged and simply ripped off his jumpsuit as well.

Obito gawped when Naruto ran over to Anko, stark naked and maskless, taking hold of the other naked girl's hand who was cackling uncontrollably.

The blonde had pulled Anko over to Guy, who was also naked by that point, save for his trademark scarf, which he made no move to take off.

The Uchiha just watched his three _utterly insane_ friends hold hands and dance in a circle, the bonfire built on the clothing of his tormentors and Dynamic Entry splinters sending golden light dancing across their grinning faces.

"Oh what the heck." Obito muttered, mouth twitching before it bloomed to a full blown grin.

"Whoooo!" Obito cheered, streaking over to his friends, who easily opened their dancing circle to let him join.

They all laughed like loons, dancing to no real beat, skipping around the bonfire.

Sakumo nearly had an aneurysm when he found out the kids never made it to Duy's apartment, only to track them down and find them burning up training ground seven and butt naked.

"W-what the-" Sakumo could not utter words as he spluttered, eyes popping out of his head as Duy threw his head back and laughed uproariously.

"Ah the wonders of youth!"

Obito had laughed so much his stomach ached, but he still couldn't stop smiling. He looked at Naruto's serene whiskered face, Anko's sharply grinning mouth, and Guy's eyes pouring rivers of youthful tears. And he just simply… felt.

Yeah, they were all crazy. Everyone thought they were a bunch of losers but… Obito didn't care anymore than his friends did.

So he danced, naked as the day he was born, and he didn't stop feeling loved or loving the whole time he did.


	8. Weirdos

**Hoping I was dead huh? Well tough, 'cause I'm still kicking ya chumps.**

 **I don't own Naruto or the cover image.**

* * *

"Look! Look Naru I drew you a picture!"

Naruto turned to Anko with a grin, the purple haired girl was grinning sharply, holding up her artwork; a result of the free time the class had been rewarded for finishing the agenda early that day.

Naruto's smile deflated slightly, and she cocked her head to the side, blonde brows furrowing slightly in befuddlement.

"That's… that's a very nice chupacabra…?"

"I-it's a toad." Anko said, expression crushed.

Naruto tilted her head in the opposite direction.

Nope. Still looked like chupacabra. A grievously deformed chupacabra.

Obito couldn't hold it in anymore and burst out into peals of laughter.

"I-it looks like a turd!" He howled. "It's green and everything!"

"Obito you ass!" Anko shrieked, throwing a handful of crayons at the boy, only for him to duck out of the way, causing Guy to take the art utensils to the face instead.

The green clad boy rolled his eyes good naturedly and cast a smile at Naruto, who returned the gesture.

"Honesty you four, please don't make a mess." Akira-sensei called to them, dark eyes half lidded in exasperation as he looked up from the magazine he was reading behind his desk. "Class is almost over, so try and control yourselves alright?"

Obito grinned winningly.

"Sure thing Sensei. You know we'd never go out of our way to cause you trouble."

Naruto and Guy snickered, sharing another grin when the young Inuzuka teacher rolled his eyes heavily and went back to his reading. He was still sore about yesterday, when Jiraiya crushed him with his toad summon, and none of Naruto's friends had seemed to care much.

"Naru, it does look like a toad though, right?" Anko asked, dragging the amused blonde's attention over to her.

Seeing the purple haired girl's put out expression, and knowing that Anko had put effort into the drawing, Naruto got up from her seat beside Guy and rounded Obito, shoving him aside and ignoring his protestant "hey!" in order to steal his seat beside Anko. Propping her elbow on the desk and one of her cheeks on her left fist, Naruto smiled.

"I really didn't know what it was at first, but the only turd around here is Obito."

"What!"

"I'll hang it up in my room when I get home today." The blonde offered, feeling warmth bloom into her chest when Anko snorted, her mouth twitching into a small smile.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Don't sweat it, I love it." The blonde said, accepting the offered piece of paper with Anko's colorful artwork on it.

Naruto's blue eyes rolled up when she felt someone bonk her on the head. The blonde tilted her head back, until she could see Obito's pouting face from upside down. The boy huffed and slapped her masked cheeks gently in reprimand, before pinching them and pulling them apart, causing the blonde to wince lightly.

"M'not a turd." He told her seriously, making her grin as he twisted her cheeks about.

Guy snorted behind them, before saying in an amused tone, "Maybe, but laughing at Anko-chan was pretty unyouthful of you."

Obito released Naruto's masked cheeks from his stinging punishment.

"Alright alright." The little Uchiha conceded, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry Anko. But seriously guys, she makes fun of me every chance she gets."

Naruto rubbed gingerly at her cheeks, sitting up straight again.

"You're both turds." The blonde stated. "Problem solved."

"What!?"

Naruto beamed, fist bumping Guy as the dark haired youth shook his head, white teeth sparkling.

* * *

True to her word, Naruto hung up Anko's gift on her bedroom wall, directly across from the door, so whoever entered had no choice but to see it.

"What the hell is that?"

Naruto turned around, masked face lighting up at the sight of Jiraiya standing in her doorway.

"Wait, what's what, Ero-Sennin?"

"I told you to stop calling me that." Jiraiya uttered flatly.

"It's either that or Ero Jiji. Choose man."

"Screw you." The toad sage snorted.

"You can't talk to me like that!" Naruto exclaimed. "I'm just an innocent little kid!"

Jiraiya scoffed.

"Yeah, and I'm wearing a pink thong."

"Ugh _sick!_ " Naruto gagged, face contorting in anguish when a saggy man butt strangled by an itty bitty piece of lingerie flashed behind her eyes.

Jiraiya chuckled, waving away the blonde's antics.

"Ignoring the subject of my fine behind, I still want to know what the heck that is." The Sannin said, pointing at the picture behind Naruto.

Abruptly cured of all suffering, the blonde perked up.

"Oh that?" She chirped. "My friend drew it for me during free time today. It's a toad."

"That's an insult." Jiraiya deadpanned.

"What!"

"I mean seriously kid, that thing looks like some poor creature summoned from the sorriest pit of hell imaginable." He went on. "Quite simply, it's hideous. Your friend's mind must be a dark place."

"You're the worst Ero Sennin." The blonde grinned.

The tall man beamed.

"Don't act like you don't love it."

"What? Never." Naruto laughed, rolling her eyes.

But she did. She loved the weirdo like the dad she'd never had, and she had missed bantering with the perv so freely.

"Oh, I forgot I came in here for a reason." Jiraiya said, pulling the blonde from her thoughts.

"More like barged in." Naruto snorted. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to burst into a lady's room unannounced?"

"I was under the impression you were an "innocent little kid"." Jiraiya shot back, placing his hands on his hips haughtily.

"You'd be surprised." The blonde smirked, before she sobered and asked, "But anyways, why did you come here Ero-Sennin?"

"Oh yeah," Jiraiya perked up. "I have yet to tell my old buddy Sakumo that I'm back in town, so I wanted to surprise him because I heard he's getting off guard duty this evening."

Naruto's eyes bulged.

"You came in here without telling Saki-chan first!?"

Jiraiya's eyes bulged.

"You call a man that's stronger than me Saki-chan!?"

"Dude!" The blonde shrieked. " _Focus!_ You can't just waltz in here unannounced, the last time Minato-san did that Sakumo didn't recognize him for a second and almost killed him with a spatula!"

"That sounds like a very interesting story." Jiraiya noted, suddenly calm. "But more on the matter at hand, Sensei did mention that you know my old student because he's the teacher of Hatake's brat now."

"If Kakashi heard you call him a brat, he'd chop off your b-"

"I really don't want to hear that word from a small female child." Jiraiya interrupted blandly.

Naruto smiled winningly.

Rolling his dark eyes, Jiraiya beckoned the little blonde over.

"Alright, all jokes aside, let's go to the living room." The Sage said. "If he walks right in and sees me, he's less inclined to murder me with kitchen utensils."

"Whilst wearing a fluffy pink apron." The blonde muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!" Naruto chirped, shooting past the tall man and down the hall.

Shaking his head, Jiraiya followed after the little fireball, and after a few minutes the goofballs were seated civilly in Sakumo's living room, playing cards.

"Four of a kind." Jiraiya declared, slapping a fan of cards onto the glass coffee table.

Naruto looked up from the comfy chair she sat in, peering at the man over her own cards with furrowed blonde brows.

"What? I thought we were playing gold fish."

"Are you serious?" The Sage spluttered. "How is that even possible!?"

Just then, three chakra signatures the blonde recognized made it to the front door. Keys jangled for a bit, and then the door was swinging open.

"Naru-chan I'm home!"

Naruto tossed her cards onto the table, causing Jiraiya to choke as he caught sight of her royal flush.

"You little shit!" He sputtered, face beet red as Naruto cackled, rushing to glomp the other tall man stepping across the front door's threshold.

"Welcome home Saki-chan!" The blonde exclaimed, grinning masked face buried in his abdomen as she squeezed him affectionately.

Sakumo chuckled, ruffling the top of her long unruly hair.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Minato joked, stepping around the hugging duo, Kakashi on his heels.

"Nah, you're so innocent Minato, more like lamb chops." Naruto said, pulling away from Sakumo to give the seventeen year old an impish grin. "And Kakashi is minced puppy."

"Ha ha." The littlest Hatake deadpanned, crossing his arms.

"So I suppose I'm the side of frog legs?"

Everyone turned to the new speaker, and everyone save for Naruto gave a greeting.

"Sensei!?"

"Jiraiya-sama!"

"Who's this clown?"

" _Rude._ " Jiraiya huffed, giving Kakashi the stink eye before he looked back up at Sakumo, flashing a grin and thumbs up. "Long time no see Sakumo! And you too o' genius student of mine! Hello and hugs all around!"

The littlest Hatake snorted, shuffling over to Naruto as they both watched Sakumo and Minato make their way over to the Toad Sannin, already catching up.

"You let that guy into the house?" Kakashi muttered.

"More like he let himself in and barged into my room." Naruto snorted. "But anyways, he's cool. I met him on Saturday after I ran off and hung with him after school yesterday. I know I should've said something, but after I came home from hanging with him I was too tired to mention it."

They had spent most of the time at a dango stand trading scathing blows and getting to know one another. It was awesome, something Naruto would treasure until her last days.

"You spent hours with that guy yesterday and didn't say anything?" Kakashi asked sharply, dark eyes cutting into the blonde. "And what the heck is wrong with the ANBU guard?"

Naruto grimaced.

"Chill out 'Kashi. It's not like he's some pedo." The blonde said. "He's just gonna be my temporary sensei. And it's cool, right? He knows your dad. The only reason he didn't drop me off yesterday and say hi is because he's been gone for a long time and wanted to get in some "research"."

"What's with the air quotes?" Kakashi huffed. "What kind of research are you trying to get at?"

"I think it's better for you to just get to know him." Naruto answered, mouth tilting wryly.

Kakashi rolled his eyes at the cryptic response, both kids pulled from their little conversation as Jiraiya released a booming laugh.

"Man Sensei you haven't changed a bit." Minato said, mouth curving fondly.

"It's good to see you again, Jiraiya-sama." Sakumo agreed, chuckling.

"Oh please, the formality makes me feel old," The Sannin waved off, giving Naruto a dirty look when she muttered "you are old" before saying, "Just call me Jiraiya and tack on a "san" if you feel weird."

"Jiraiya-san then." Sakumo said, smiling.

"Is no one going to mention how he's in our house uninvited?" Kakashi muttered.

"Don't fight it Kashi." Naruto said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "You can't ignore his charm. _Succumb to his goofiness..._ "

"Idiot." Kakashi scoffed, but his eyes crinkled slightly in humour.

"So what brings you here Jiraiya-san?" Sakumo asked, taking a seat in Naruto's abandoned chair as Minato and Jiraiya took seats on the couch.

"Oh, well I decided I'll be Naruto's temporary fuuinjutsu instructor. She seems to have some potential for it, and I didn't want to see any talent wasted y'know?" The Sage explained, probably leaving out the fact that Jiji assigned him to the task to avoid suspicions. Though, Naruto knew that the sage had no idea why he had to teach her, and if she had her way, he would never find out.

"I'm gonna get her well acquainted with the basics before I'm off again."

"Naruto-chan I didn't know you were into fuuinjutsu." Sakumo spoke up, pleased.

 _'I'm not really.'_ She thought, before saying, "Yeah well, I heard it's pretty useful."

"Are you kidding?" Minato exclaimed. "It's easily the most well crafted shinobi art there is!"

"Oh Kami don't get him started on that subject." Jiraiya groaned, rolling his eyes to the heavens. "If you do he can go on longer and louder than that motor mouthed girlfriend of his."

Suddenly there was silence.

Jiraiya's mouth fell open as he watched his student's face flush crimson.

"No…" He said quietly. " _No!_ Oh my… you finally asked her out didn't you!?"

"Yup." Kakashi interjected. "Saturday actually."

"What!" Jiraiya hollered. "I could've been there! I'd probably have ruptured something laughing at the utter awkwardness of it all. Dammit!"

"Please stop talking." Minato muttered, burying his face in his hands.

"Alright alright." Sakumo placated. "That's enough of enjoying the suffering of others for one day."

"You can never have too much of that." Kakashi uttered under his breath, smirking at his flustered sensei.

Jiraiya snorted, giving Sakumo a look.

"So that bucket of sunshine over there is your boy?" He asked. "He's grown a bit from that little two year old I remember."

"Hai." Sakumo nodded, chest puffing slightly. "This is my boy, Kakashi Hatake."

Naruto half expected Kakashi to lift a lazy arm and go "yo", but instead he crossed his arms and nodded coolly in greeting.

Jiraiya grinned hugely.

"I bet you don't remember me at all, Kashi-brat."

Naruto tried not to show how amused she was when she peeped Kakashi's left brow twitch slightly in irritation.

"No, I have no idea who you are."

Everyone in the room groaned as that bland statement triggered the Sannin's usual obnoxious introduction, though Sakumo was quick enough to keep the maniac from summoning a toad in the middle of the living room.

" _Anyways,_ " Jiraiya stressed, as if he wasn't the one who got everything off track in the first place. "I used to hang you upside down by your feet. You always made the cutest little shriek of terror when I did that."

Naruto choked on a bark of laughter, holding her hands up in surrender when Kakashi shot her a scathing look, ears blazing.

Sakumo chuckled, jolting when his son turned his glare on him.

"Ah, I'll go get us some drinks, hm?" He asked quickly, smiling sheepishly as he shuffled past his fuming son.

"I hope you don't think I'm going to respond to such a demeaning name." The littlest Hatake huffed, crossed arms tightening.

"Kashi-brat?" Minato butted in, smiling slightly. "Aw, but I think it's cute."

"Keep laughing sensei." Kakashi uttered darkly. "I'm sure Kushina-san would just _love_ to hear about that _very manly_ scream of yours when you walked in on Guy working out last week."

That shut Minato up quick, making Naruto shake her head when the blonde teen shrunk down in his seat, face flaming.

"Minato, you're doing it wrong!" Jiraiya exclaimed. "If you want to humiliate a small child, you need to make sure they have no room for retaliation."

Sakumo came back in with a pink tray decorated with chibi strawberries, a pitcher and a few glasses of lemonade resting atop it. The White Fang did absolutely nothing as Jiraiya flashed before his son, swooping him up off his feet with no effort at all.

"W-what are you doing!?" Kakashi screeched. "Put me down you idiot!"

"What's with the mask Kashi-brat?" The man guffawed. "Did you grow a pair of fish lips while I was gone?"

"Let go of me you overgrown buffoon!"

"Let's see what's under that mask, hm?" Jiraiya sang, grinning hugely.

Naruto's mouth fell to her feet when her sensei tossed Kakashi up and caught him by one of his ankles. The boy flailed about uselessly in protest, before he lost his temper and actually drew his tantō. Kakashi curled up in an attempt to cut the guffawing man's throat. All this served to do was give Jiraiya enough time to use his free hand to snatch Kakashi's mask down.

By this point Naruto's eyes were hanging down her cheeks, because they had to have popped out by how wide they'd been.

"Okay okay yeesh." Jiraiya huffed, dropping the murderous Hatake.

Kakashi flipped neatly and landed on his feet, skittering away from the white haired man, glare slaying him with his eyes.

Now standing beside Naruto, the blonde got a good look at his bare face. She couldn't help doing a double take.

 _'He…'_

 _'He's…'_

Her face flushed blood red.

 _'HE'S SO FREAKING CUTE!'_

Naruto had resolved herself to the fact that she would never see Kakashi's face, but now that she had, she would never be the same.

Smacking her hands against her masked cheeks, Naruto forced herself not to coo at the furious boy beside her, taking in his slightly chubby cheeks and the little beauty mark beneath the left corner of his mouth.

 _'That mole is going to be the death of me.'_ She thought grimly, whilst simultaneously squealing. _'Gah! I just want to pinch his cheeks because he's so unbearably adorable! Like a puppy! An entirely murderous and cuddly puppy!'_

Naruto was blind to the fact that Minato had burst into equal amounts of laughter and tears, and that Sakumo was valiantly fighting his own laughter as his son bared his teeth at one of the strongest ninja to ever be born in Konoha like an enraged puppy.

"Kakashi, please put away your tantō." Sakumo gritted, wetness pinching at the corners of his eyes, gut convulsing as he used every ounce of restraint he had not to fall the same way Minato had.

Kakashi huffed, yanking his mask back over his button nose, his glare still as evident as when it was off.

"I'm going to cut off your-"

"Son," Sakumo said carefully, form shuddering with laughter as he shakily began pouring glasses of lemonade. "You must know I'm not going to allow you to try and attack a comrade."

The fuming boy slid his blade back into its sheath, but his gray eyes still promised bloody murder.

"Please..." Minato wheezed from the couch. "Please tell me somebody got that on camera."

"Oh damn, you're still adorable." Jiraiya pouted, crossing his arms before giving Kakashi a chiding look. "And you still have an atrocious temper."

Naruto held Kakashi back when his tantō made another appearance.

* * *

"So he's a pervert."

"...yeah."

"A super pervert."

"Unfortunately."

"Idiots." Kakashi muttered. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Jiraiya had spent most of the evening over dinner shooting out innuendos he assumed the two children present wouldn't pick up on. Unfortunately (or fortunately depending on how you look at it) Kakashi was a certified genius and Naruto wasn't born seven years ago, despite her appearance.

The two children were in Kakashi's room, which was all dark blues, drab grays, and pitch blacks.

They sat on Kakashi's bed, said Hatake behind Naruto and running a brush through her waist length mane. He'd lost a bet, assuming Naruto incapable of eating ten bowls of red bean soup in under sixty seconds. Winner got to ask a favor of the loser, which said user could not refuse.

Really, Kakashi should've known by then how easily Naruto could put away a good meal.

"What are you giggling about?" The Hatake muttered, working a knot out of the blonde's locks.

"Nothin' special." Naruto chuckled. "Just thinking about how gullible you are sometimes."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Whatever Kashi-brat." The blonde sneered.

"Don't call me that." Kakashi huffed, chakra swirling irritably in his coils.

Naruto grinned, turning around briefly so the boy could see how amused she was.

The Hatake huffed again, ceasing his meticulous brushing before crossing his arms.

"Aww don't be like that." Naruto cooed, turning around to face the annoyed Chunin a moment after.

The blonde shifted atop the boy's dark sheets, now facing him fully. Her brows furrowed slightly, watching the boy who was moodily watching her.

"Kakashi?" She finally spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Why do you wear that mask?"

The littlest Hatake seemed to have expected the question and simply arched one of his silver brows.

"At first there wasn't really a reason." He answered, noticing the impatience in Naruto's expression when he gave her that flat look. "My father wore them on missions, and I suppose it just came naturally that I began wearing them too. I was comfortable in them-"

"Because old ladies probably attacked you when bare faced-"

"-and decided I would continue wearing them." Kakashi finished, not missing a beat, though, he did glare briefly when Naruto grinned. "They're also good for protecting my nose from strong scents, because I have a keen sense of smell."

The blonde knew he was telling the truth, but she also knew now that wearing the mask really did serve to hide his face. There was no way women of all ages hadn't fawned over him, so when he realized the mask kept most people from attacking him with affection, he continued to wear it.

It was understandable really. Even Naruto was alarmed after coming to her senses at how much she had wanted to pinch his cheeks and smother him.

She snorted.

"You poor bastard."

Kakashi scowled.

"Aw c'mon Kashi don't be like that." Naruto said, shoving his shoulder playfully.

The boy only rolled his eyes, not even bothering to uncross his arms.

"Whatever." He uttered. "I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me that anyways."

"Well, I was always curious." The blonde admitted, ignoring the boy's rude muttered "obviously" as she continued with, "Y'know, about how you looked under your mask, and why you wear your mask, but I just figured if and when you wanted me to know, you'd tell me."

Kakashi's brows raised skeptically.

"So all those times trying to see under my mask were a ruse?"

"Now I never said that." Naruto answered wryly.

Kakashi scoffed, before he began regarding her curiously.

"Why do you wear a mask?"

Naruto paused, inwardly wincing.

 _'Yeah, pretty much everybody I'm close to here has seen my face on more than one occasion. The only people who haven't are Dad, Mom, and Pervy Sage.'_

Naruto would admit she didn't want many to know her face, because her whiskers made her very distinctive, and she just held too much of a resemblance to her parents, but she hadn't been very good at keeping the secret. If she was still alive by the time boy Naruto was born, she cringed at the thought of trying to explain why the kid had the same birthmarks as her.

"Obviously I wear it 'cause I look badass."

Kakashi snorted. "Who told you that lie?"

"You are such a jerk." Naruto grumbled, scowling.

Kakashi's eyes arched happily.

Naruto shoved his pillow into his face.

* * *

It was around five in the morning, and the waning moonlight found a little blonde training under its soft rays.

It was still pitch black out, and the cherry blossom trees were jagged twisting silhouettes in the moonlit darkness.

Naruto stood barefoot atop the Hatake koi pond, sliding fluidly through katas from her future self's taijutsu, modified to suit her small stature. Her steps atop the chilled waters were light, elegant, not once disturbing the resting koi beneath her.

The person crouched atop Naruto's favorite rock bordering the pond finally spoke, voice carrying on the slight breeze.

"You're up early."

"Maybe," Naruto murmured, shifting through another stance. "And you're here early. Did you ever even leave?"

"I think you know that I didn't."

The blonde turned around to face Jiraiya, stance relaxed as she studied the tall man. He was right of course, she had never sensed his chakra retreat before going to bed, and when she woke up she still sensed it nearby.

 _'As sharp as ever, Ero Sennin…'_

"You know, Sakumo was curious about how we met, and why I decided to teach you fūinjutsu. Minato was still around when I told them that story. Of course, I left out what had drawn me to you, and the fact that Hokage-sama ordered me to teach you."

"So basically you said we ran into each other and I ribbed on you, then ran off."

"Basically," He admitted blandly.

Naruto's lips lifted slightly beneath her mask, but she was not ignorant to the fact that the atmosphere was still heavy.

"Both Sakumo and Minato seemed to pick up on the fact that I wasn't willing to tell them why I was going to teach you."

"Hm, yeah. They're both a pair of sharp dudes." Naruto answered.

"Kid, if there's one thing you're going to learn about me, it's I'm subtle only when I want to be." Jiraiya said, expression casted in shadows. "And I've already learned that you're the same."

Naruto closed her eyes briefly as she smiled, looking up again as she decided it was time to take a hint and cut to the chase.

"What did draw you to me?" The blonde asked, blue eyes catching a bit of moonlight as she cocked her head to the side. "You never did bring that up."

Of course she knew why, but she wasn't about to tell him that.

"Nature chakra." Jiraiya said bluntly. "You can use it."

 _'Yup. I knew he could sense at least that much.'_ Naruto thought grimly. _'No longer a name on that contract of his but he's still got me. Dammit.'_

"I couldn't tell where I was picking up those chakra traces from," The Sennin continued. "But it's that arm. The one you've always got covered."

Naruto narrowed her eyes, and took a step back, stiffening slightly when the white haired man slide off of her favorite rock and onto the waters. There was only about a yard between them now, and Naruto was not oblivious to the way her sensei towered over her, nor how much danger she would be in if he decided she was some sort of threat.

She pursed her lips.

"Ero Sennin," Naruto said deliberately. "The Hokage assigned you as my sensei. So obviously you're aware that I'm not some sinister character."

"Hm." He grunted, taking a step forward, and forcing the blonde to take one back.

"I know you're curious," Naruto began, cheerful tone gone in the wind. "But you don't need to be. This is my arm, and I'm not gonna tell you anything I don't want to if the Hokage didn't tell you already. So I need you to back off."

"Sensei ordered me to teach you," Jiraiya began, not addressing her thinly veiled warning. "And I can see that you want to be taught by me. I can see that you trust me, that you've trusted me the moment you laid eyes on me."

Naruto stiffened.

She could see, even in the early morning darkness, that he had narrowed his eyes.

"But I don't know you." Jiraiya said quietly. "So why do you look at me like you've known me for years?"

 _'Shit.'_ Naruto thought. _'Shit shit shit. I knew it! I knew he'd pick up on it. I've been acting too familiar with him, but how could I not? It's Ero Sennin. How could I not cling to him the moment I laid eyes on him?'_

"You've got a lot of secrets kid." Jiraiya said. "That much is apparent, and I know that the only person who knows them all are the Hokage. But if you want me to trust you the same way you trust me…"

Naruto's breath hitched.

"It's only a matter of time." The Toad Sage murmured. "There's something about you. I feel it. And if you don't tell me the truth in time…"

 _I'll find out myself,_ was left unsaid.

Naruto gasped lightly when a streak of silver separated her from the imposing white haired man.

"Maa," The intruder drawled, taking hold of Naruto's left arm, pulling her into their side. "You two are a couple of weirdos, out before sunrise with such serious expressions."

Naruto blinked, alarmed as tears fell from her eyes, soaking into the clothed shoulder her face was being gently pressed into.

"Kakashi?" The blonde rasped, trying to look up at him, but stopped when his hand continued to press her face into his shoulder. His free hand, was on the hilt of his tantō.

"Naruto, if you wanted to train so bad, you could've just came to get me."

"I-I…" She stuttered.

The blonde flinched when Jiraiya snorted humorously, shattering the grim atmosphere.

"Cool your jets brat we were just discussing lesson plans." The Sennin said, hands propping on his hips as he shook his head. "I wasn't doing anything to your little girlfriend alright?"

"Ero Sennin that last part was seriously uncalled for." Naruto grumbled, finally able to lift her head from Kakashi's shoulder as he relaxed marginally.

"Whatever." The Hatake said coolly. "Don't you have anything important to do?"

The Gama Sennin released a bark of laughter.

"Well that's a dismissal if I ever heard one. Not that I actually care, but I _do_ have plans, so I will be taking my leave."

Naruto turned her head, peering at her sensei through her unruly bangs, not fully able to face him because Kakashi's hand was still firmly around the back of her neck.

The sky was lightening, and the blonde could clearly see the bright smile Jiraiya sent her, assuring her that nothing would change between them from this point on, but that he would actively be trying to figure out what she was trying to hide. Unless of course, he was ordered not to. Though, Naruto had a feeling Jiji would say something like 'Why don't you tell him the truth? He's trustworthy, and despite popular belief quite reliable'.

Naruto inwardly snorted. Of course she wanted to tell him, but at the same time, she didn't want to burden more people than necessary with the knowledge of the future. She didn't want to be responsible for causing Jiraiya stress and pain. She hadn't wanted anyone to know, but she needed Jiji so she had to tell him.

"Yes, my plans." Jiraiya snickered, rubbing his hands together as a lecherous grin stretched across his face. "Security at my favorite research sites are quite lax at this time of morning."

"Idiot." Kakashi muttered, just as Naruto shook her head, fond smile tilting her lips.

"Well, later kiddies!" Jiraiya boomed, blush staining his cheeks as he gave a thumbs up and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi's hand slid from the back of her neck and cupped her cheek, his other falling from the hilt of his tantō to do the same. Naruto stared at him, taken aback as he used his thumbs to gently wipe away her tears.

Her heart stuttered when both of his eyes arched, his mask shifting slightly as he smiled.

"Crybaby." He whispered.

Naruto was honestly baffled when she felt her face heat up, becoming even more confused when Kurama finally made an appearance and shamelessly laughed at her.

 _ **'You are such a fool Naruto.'** _ The Bijuu laughed. ** _'Such an oblivious fool. Though, that silver brat is no better than you in that regard.'_**

Feeling her temper swell, Naruto jerked away from the Hatake's hands and crossed her arms, bottom lip jutting out in an indignant pout.

"I am not!" She huffed.

 _ **'Yes you are.'**_

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Kakashi said, eyes taking on a condescending tilt.

"Kakashi you utter jerk!"

The boy barely blinked as he dodged the fuming blonde's suddenly spawning chakra arms.

* * *

 **Okay yeah, nothing really happened this chapter, but I was trying to show how close everyone is getting. Sorry if that sucks.**

 **Things'll look up in the next one.**


	9. We'll Be Fine

**I don't own Naruto or the cover image**.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"I-I don't know! I just activated it and the whole thing just blew up!"

"A barrier. You were supposed to be creating a _barrier_. So... HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS SEXY, DID YOU MANAGE TO SET THE WHOLE TRAINING GROUND ON FIRE, AND THEN CAUSE IT TO EXPLODE!?"

"I told you I don't know! And stop yelling at me so I can think!"

"Think? _THINK_!? Clearly you weren't doing much of that when you BLEW UP THE TRAINING GROUNDS!"

"Oh my god could you please stop? It was an accident!"

"Sensei is going to kill me! There _is_ no training ground anymore!"

"I'm sorry alright?"

"Sorry is not going to put training ground three back on the face of the earth."

"I… I know. I just… Sorry Ero Sennin."

"I told you not to call me that. But it's okay I guess, I know a few jutsu that may be able to fix this. Now c'mere, let's try this again. We'll see if you can do this without killing any more of God's creatures."

* * *

 ** _'Are you going to stop playing with him anytime soon?'_**

Naruto's mouth stretched into a wicked grin beneath her mask.

 _'Oh come on Kurama it's fun to watch the perv squirm.'_

 _ **'I will admit to that, but there is no way someone could be so incompetent at something unless it's your past self paired with genjutsu. He will begin to suspect something if you keep putting off your own progression. It's been two weeks already.'**_

 _'Aww c'mon buddy, just let me play a bit more?'_ The blonde whined. _'I swear I'll get serious soon. I'm just savoring my chance to be a kid before I have to start taking steps towards tweaking the future.'_

 ** _'Enough.'_** The fox huffed. _**'You actually have potential for fūinjutsu, so stop screwing around with the toad and do what he's asking of you so he can teach you something new. The longer you play around, the longer he has a reason to be digging around for your secrets.'**_

Naruto's amusement deflated. Her lips pursed in distaste, and her brows furrowed.

Now in training ground four, Naruto sat over an empty scroll, and had been instructed by Jiraiya to stay there and not leave until she created a storage seal that would not blow up in their faces.

Evening was creeping up on daylight, and the sun's sleepy rays were spilling orange light into the tree surrounded clearing of the training grounds, setting Naruto's sitting form alight.

Ero Sennin had used a doton jutsu to summon a wall to hide behind after instructing Naruto to create a storage seal, and he was peeking out from behind his cover (several feet away), observing the back of the seven year old.

"Why are you just sitting there?" Jiraiya called out. "I've got this sense of foreboding. You're way too quiet brat."

The blonde's nostrils flared in irritation as she exhaled explosively, annoyed by the thoughts her partner had invoked.

Kurama was right, of course. Naruto, with the Rikudo Sennin's gift could "comprehend all universal things". So it's not that she couldn't do a technique she was learning because she didn't understand it, it was simply that she was so young that certain techniques were too difficult for her to do without dire consequences.

She could comprehend the inner works of chakra and other universal elements. She'd inherited such an ability by gaining Hagoromo's power. With it, using these same elements she could utilize techniques to their fullest potential. She could do so without even training with them because she "comprehended" them. Though, comprehending doesn't mean she could explain them to someone, she just knew them. Naruto would admit the ability was one of her most formidable. It gave her the talent to master techniques instantly to levels far above what Jonin or Kage level shinobi were capable of. If she lived long enough to reach her previous life's age, she'd be a difficult foe to face.

Now, as a small girl, she could still comprehend techniques, but she'd die executing powerful ones without proper training.

That's why she trained so much, because she needed the strength to execute what she was capable of understanding.

She didn't want to be labeled as a genius, because she was no such thing. The first time around, Naruto had gained everything through hard work, bullheadedness, and the desire to protect what was important. With the lingering affects of her past life, her present self could be perceived as a genius. That was honestly displeasing to her.

Naruto would always know the truth even as everyone praised her. She would know how much of a lie it was. And Naruto didn't think she could handle adding another lie on top of the ones she found herself constantly spinning. It was becoming so natural for her. And she hated that. She used to pride herself on always speaking her mind and telling the truth, being truthful to herself, her nindo, and the people important to her. Now she was nothing but a liar. An anomaly among the time frame that had no business existing just yet.

If Naruto was honest with herself, she wasn't stalling her progress with her fūinjutsu training just for laughs. She was stalling because she knew Jiraiya would notice that she had an aptitude for it. The ability to suck up anything he decided he might want to teach her, and then she would be forced to lie to him even more. That thought repulsed her. She didn't want to lie to anyone, much less the person who had torn a huge hole out of her being when he died, but at the same time, she was equally repulsed by the thought of causing him grief. The grief he would no doubt feel if she showed him the future. The fall of his students in Ame, the treachery of his teammate, and the death of his sensei.

Naruto did not want to be responsible for that. It terrified her. She disliked being so indecisive. It was either tell him the truth or lie to him, but both options would make her feel horrible.

 _'When did I become so selfish?'_

The ink brush resting against Naruto's fingers slipped through them, clattering across the open scroll parchment before rolling away slightly.

Her blue eyes were wide.

 _'It would hurt him if I told him? No… It's more… it would hurt me if I told him, because I would be the cause of his pain.'_

Naruto's fists clenched at her sides.

 _'I can't handle the thought of causing him pain. I don't want to deal with the consequences of my own actions. When… when did I become such a coward?'_ She thought, top lip curling in a slight snarl. _'There's… there's no way I actually believe Ero Sennin can't handle the truth. I know he can. If I can deal with being in the past, he sure as hell can deal with knowing I'm here. I… I just… what am I actually running from?'_

"NARUTO!"

The blonde flinched, looking up, blinking at the miffed expression on the Toad Sennin's young face. She'd been so distracted she hadn't even sensed him approach her.

"I've been calling you for the past two minutes." The man huffed, hands on his hips as he eyed the blonde with a shrewdness many people thought him incapable of utilizing. "What are you thinking about over here so deeply?"

Naruto shook her head, slowly rising to her feet. She shifted away from that probing gaze, eyeing the man from the corner of her eye.

"I'll stop joking around so much," She began quietly. "Tomorrow I'll do better. But for today, I'm gonna head home, okay?"

The blonde turned away fully, and began departing, freezing when she felt a large warm hand atop her head. The hand ruffled her bangs.

"Cheer up Naruto." Jiraiya muttered. "I don't know what's bugging you, but don't let it keep you down too long alright? Gloomy doesn't suit you."

Naruto snorted, even as affection warmed the inside of her chest.

"Sure. I promise I'll figure it out soon, geezer."

"You brat!" Jiraiya huffed.

Naruto cackled, shooting off and making her way home, the fond smile on her face contradicting the impish laughter she left in her wake.

 _'Thanks Sensei.'_

* * *

"Tadaima." Naruto muttered, stuffing her house key into her pants pocket after kicking the door closed behind her.

"Okaeri." Kakashi looked up from the scroll he was studying, curled up on one of the couches in the living room.

After a few seconds of studying the quiet blonde, Kakashi rose a single silver brow in question. Naruto waved away the boy's concern, making her way down the hall to her bedroom.

"Don't worry about it Kakashi, I've just got something I need to figure out on my own."

"Alright," The boy returned tolerantly, eyes going back to his scroll. "But if you're sulking around longer than two days I'm telling Dad you need a hug or something."

Naruto scoffed, inwardly pleased by Kakashi's own special brand of fussing.

"Maa maa, I'd think you're worried about me, jerkface." The blonde sneered.

"You wish shortstack." Kakashi snorted, eyes never leaving the text before them, but crinkling in amusement nonetheless.

Naruto chuckled, feeling her mood lift a tiny bit as she made her way down the hall, already knowing Sakumo was on border patrol until the next morning.

Once in her room, Naruto shucked off her track jacket and tossed it onto her bed, sitting down directly in the center of the floor and crossing her legs. The amusement she'd felt mere moments before withered away as the blonde remembered her earlier musings. A familiar lonely ache thrummed through her core.

Eyes sliding shut, she banished the stinging behind them.

Naruto pursed her lips, and lulled her consciousness into a gradually deepening state of meditation.

She had some musing to do.

* * *

Of course Kurama knew what Naruto was afraid of.

He knew because Naruto did, however cliche it sounded, he knew because she already did deep inside of herself. Naruto knew and she was not yet ready to accept what she was actually struggling with, repulsed by her own inner thoughts.

She felt cowardly for her own feelings, so she ignored them, and deluded herself to make herself believe that what she was turning away from was not just beneath the surface.

There was a point, not long ago when Kurama would have snarled at her, believing Naruto to be weak for what she felt.

But he knew Naruto.

Not better than she knew herself, because the brat was still surprising him at the most unexpected intervals, but he knew her pretty damn well nonetheless. He knew Naruto to be a strong willed stubborn brat with a heart too big for her body. He did not resent her for what she felt. Even if he couldn't personally relate, he recognized Naruto was human, and that she was complex beneath all of the simplicity she displayed to her peers. She felt things so deeply in her heart from her own experiences, and she felt deeply for others, in empathy.

Naruto loved others so much that it hurt, because by loving others she allowed herself to hurt when they did.

She was unlike any human Kurama had ever met after the age of the great sage.

So yes, Kurama knew what was keeping her down would not hold her for long.

She would move past her grievance like she always did, and she would learn to accept such pain as another part of herself.

Kurama slightly disgusted himself, with how much faith he found himself feeling for a human.

His very first friend in a very long time.

With a snort, the bijuu settled himself on his belly, blandly studying the far wall of the center of Naruto's consciousness.

 **"Silly girl."** Kurama rumbled. **"How dare you feel alone with the greatest of all bijuu standing beside you?"**

* * *

Naruto's eyes fluttered open, glancing at the clock positioned above her bedroom door.

It was an entire different day, and she had about two hours before she would have to go to school had it not been Saturday.

 _'I've been meditating for over ten hours.'_ The blonde thought, flabbergasted.

 _ **'Yes, the Hatake boy peeked in at you a few times to affirm your well being.'** _ Kurama said.

 _'Wow, I don't think I've ever been so focused outside of battle or during my sage training.'_

 _ **'Yes,'** _ Kurama drawled. _ **'Just make sure to pay more attention to your surroundings. You can't be so focused on something that all other things are ignored. We are in uncharted territory, such folly is perilous.'**_

 _'Hai hai.'_ Naruto placated, rolling her eyes to the heavens. _'I'll be more cautious.'_

 _ **'That is acceptable.'** _ Kurama sniffed. _ **'On another matter, I see you have not yet found the solution to your current plight.'**_

 _'Nah,'_ Naruto muttered, shoulders sagging at the reminder. _'I've been drawing blanks no matter how I approach the problem, but I've got a feeling it's right in front of me and I should be seeing it, but m'not.'_

 _ **'Foolish child.'** _ Kurama sneered. _ **'If you insist upon concerning yourself with such things, then make sure you actually find a solution for your problems.'**_

 _'Gah!'_ Naruto threw her hands up, musing her hair up in frustration. _'Don't nag me Kurama! Can't you see I'm trying?'_

 _ **'Yes,'**_

Naruto stiffened, surprised by the lack of natural menace in Kurama's rumbling voice.

 _ **'Yes, of course I see you're struggling.'**_ The bijuu said. _**'But don't expect me to coddle you, Naruto. You know what's been bothering you, you're just running from it. Stop doing that. Pull your head out of your ass and act with some confidence would you?'**_

Thoroughly reprimanded, Naruto nodded in understanding, knowing that Kurama wouldn't see it, but knew he'd be able to understand that she felt better after listening to him.

"I know what I gotta go." Naruto mumbled, running a hand through her shaggy bangs. "I need to spend more time with Ero Sennin. If I do that, I'll know for sure what about him makes me so uneasy about telling him anything."

 _ **'Very well.'** _ The bijuu said, sounding pleased with this new development.

"First I'm gonna go shower, then I'll go perv hunting."

Naruto stood up, her knees popping from being in the same position for several hours.

Gathering her grooming materials, Naruto left her bedroom and headed for the Hatake bath. Pausing slightly, Naruto smiled softly beneath her facemask.

 _'Oh, and thanks Kurama. I really needed that.'_

 ** _'Fool.'_** Kurama snorted.

Naruto was unsure if she imagined the fond lilt in the bijuu's tone.

* * *

Freshly showered, Naruto left the Hatake home and made her way further into the village, towards one of Jiraiya's favorite haunts.

The very same bathhouse she'd met him at in her own time.

Her heart twisted, remembering the mentor the older Jiraiya had been to her, how much she had looked up to him, and how fond he had grown of her, even if he complained about how much of a brat she was.

 _'That's it!'_ She realized.

Eyes growing wide, Naruto's breath hitched.

Having been skipping over roof tiles, Naruto stumbled at the loss of concentration, yelping as she was sent tumbling over the side of an apartment building and into an alleyway between said building and the clothes outlet beside it.

The blonde curled into a flip, making to land nimbly on her feet, only to be caught roughly in someone's waiting arms.

A sense of deja vu tickled at the blonde's senses as she gawked at her solemn savior.

"Is this going to be a recurring occurrence Naruto-san?"

"Ibiki!" The blonde blurted, masked cheeks flushing at her folly.

With a subtle roll of his eyes, the seven year old set the blonde on her little feet, slipping his hands into his pants pockets.

"Okay, I'll admit I've been a little clumsy lately." Naruto chose to ignore the raised brow at her remark and continued with, "But seriously Ibiki, what are you doing skulking around Konoha's alleyways anyways? The place where you keep the cats is on the other side of the village, so what the heck are you doing?"

"I was just going for a walk." The boy shrugged, eyeing the blonde. "And you? You were in a hurry."

"Well yeah, I was perv hunting, and they're kinda slippery. Though, I'm sure they've gotta be, what, with all the peeping and how vicious angry naked chicks can be."

Both of Ibiki's white brows rose high on his head, nearly reaching his hairline as he observed the babbling blonde.

"Ah, yeah, that probably sounded really weird…" Naruto chuckled, rubbing at the back of her unruly head bashfully.

"Mm," Ibiki confirmed, shuffling away from the blonde to seat himself on a crate near a stack of them beside the clothes outlet, probably having fallen down.

The boy placed his hands behind him and leaned back on the crate, studying the blonde.

"Looks like I'm not the one with something on their mind this time." Ibiki said, head tilting to the side ever so slightly.

Alarmed, Naruto blinked at the boy.

"What makes you say that?"

"You were in a hurry, trying to find someone, but you were so distracted you tripped and fell down here," Ibiki pointed out. "And you were ranting. Though you're loud sometimes, you don't talk if you don't have to, so something's probably bothering you."

"Maa maa," Naruto smiled, eyes arching in a smile that wasn't quite honest. "You're pretty sharp, Ibiki."

The boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Just tell me what's wrong."

Naruto's smile dropped, and her eyes popped open, her mouth slightly agape as she observed the boy in utter bafflement. Was Ibiki offering to listen to her troubles? Naruto coudln't fathom why he would want to do such a thing. Not that she wasn't flattered or anything, but they weren't really friends. She of course hoped that they could be someday, but currently the boy only nodded at her in passing when she shouted a greeting after spotting him somewhere.

"W…" Naruto swallowed. "Why do you wanna know?"

"It's not like I'll perish if you don't tell me," The boy said, shrugging again. "But you did help me understand something the last time we talked."

"So you're just paying me back or something?" The blonde wonderd, brows furrowing in thought.

She didn't really like that. She didn't want anyone to feel as if they owed her because she had tried to help them. Gratitude expressed silently or aloud was good enough for Naruto.

"Ah, I'm not so sure that's what it is." Ibiki admitted. "But, you did help me, so it wouldn't hurt to help you to."

Naruto smiled slightly. She gathered that Ibiki did want to return the favor, but at the same time, he honestly wanted to help her out if he could.

 _'Well whaddyou know, he really is a nice guy under all those grunts and that expressionless face.'_

"Ah, okay then." Naruto said, walking over to the boy and dragging down a crate from the pile beside him.

"Mm." Ibiki grunted, studying her with keen dark eyes. The boy cocked his head to the side slightly, before gusting out a sigh.

Naruto positioned the wooden structure before the one Ibiki rested on, so that they could sit face to face.

"Is this person trying to figure out what you're hiding?" The boy asked.

Naruto nodded once.

"And they know the secret is something you feel will hurt them?"

 _'Well maybe not that precisely, but Ero Sennin definitely knows it's big and that I want to keep him and as many people as possible in the dark.'_

The blonde shrugged.

"He's a really observant guy."

Ibiki pursed his lips and studied the masked blonde for another long moment.

"This person knows that you don't want them to know, and that they may get hurt when they find out, but still try to find your secret anyway." The boy began. "So.. what's the problem? The person is trying even though they know what you're hiding might be something they don't like. They still deal with you. Doesn't that mean that they'll probably still deal with you even if they get hurt by the truth?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

That was it.

 _'We've started to get to know each other.'_ The blonde thought. _'He's become my sensei again, and I've begun forming a new bond with his younger self. I love that, but at the same time, I've been holding back. I'm afraid of our new bond because… because…'_

Ibiki watched the what was visible of the blonde's face drain of its healthy peach tone.

That was really it. The question she had been subconsciously asking herself over and over again, driving herself into depression because she could not come to her own conclusion, because her new bond with Jiraiya did not give her the assurance the one she remembered would. This Ero Sennin she couldn't really predict the reactions of.

Would he still deal with her?

Would he accept her?

 _'The truth is, I'm afraid he may not accept me if I tell him the truth.'_

And so it was revealed.

She felt Kurama's satisfaction at the back of her senses. The bijuu huffed grumpily, silently complaining about how slow she was at finding the truth.

 _'Sorry buddy.'_

 ** _'Hmph, foolish girl.'_ ** He grumped.

Naruto finally knew what had been holding her back.

Jiraiya had never been as soft hearted as the Third. But this one was younger a shinobi in the middle of war, not yet softened with age, fondness, and hope for his godchild.

There was a possibility that Jiraiya would reject Naruto. She was an equal threat and ally.

The fact of the matter was… _'He's Ero Sennin, but he's not my Ero Sennin.'_

Naruto was terrified of that.

 _'What… what if he doesn't accept me? What if everything falls apart when he realizes who I am?'_

Naruto shook her head, the wideness of her eyes fading slightly.

 _'Why am I such a coward? How can I be thinking of myself like this when I'm supposed to be helping lead the future to a peaceful place?'_

 ** _'You have become a child.'_ ** Kurama reminded her. _**'It may be bothersome… but it is understandable.'**_

 _'This is pathetic. Even if I am a kid, I know so much! How.. how can I let myself feel this way?'_

 _ **'Weren't you the one that told the Uchiha that you cannot control how you feel? That when he hurt, carrying burdens all alone, it made you hurt? It was not something you could control, the love you felt for your brother, so why can this not be the same? Why can this not be something that you simply cannot control, Naruto?'**_

Ibiki blinked, watching the blonde slowly stand from her resting position. She stood, running a stressed hand through her shaggy bangs.

 ** _'How have you always dealt with fear?'_**

 _'At first I ignored fear.'_ Naruto admitted. _'It made me hesitate.'_

 _ **'But…?'**_

 _'But when I got older, when I realized that my friends mattered more to me than being scared I… I…'_

 _ **'You had courage.'**_

 _'And then the fear went away.'_ Naruto finished. _'I stopped being scared because there was too much to do to be afraid.'_

 ** _'Precisely..'_ ** Kurama sneered, his malicious tone contradicting the simple curl at the corner of his black lips.

 _'I'm scared but… but I can't let that hold me back.'_

Naruto nodded to herself, her back unknowingly straightening.

 _'I've never been much of a liar. And I won't do it if I don't have to.'_ She thought, jaw setting as her fists clenched at her sides.

Naruto's blue eyes connected with Ibiki's dark orbs.

She smiled.

Ibiki's cocked his head to the side curiously.

"Thank you." The blonde murmured. "You helped me realize something that should've been obvious."

The white haired boy simply shrugged, as if to say 'It was nothing'.

Naruto was so grateful to the silent boy that she almost didn't know what to do with herself.

 _'How long would I have danced around my feelings without Ibiki to force me to see the truth?'_

The little blonde stepped closer, to the boy sitting on the alleyways dusty crate.

Before she knew what she was doing, she was showing her gratitude in the most sincere and personal way she could think of, reminiscent to the first time Tsunade-baa-chan first acknowledged her past self.

Ibiki's eyes went wider than anyone may have ever thought possible, and his cheeks were flushed blood red, a great contrasts to his usual lack of expression. Unfortunately, the only person present that could've witnessed such a monumental moment had her own eyes fluttered shut as she leaned down to the sitting boy, pressing her masked lips to Ibiki's forehead.

 _'Seriously Ibiki… Thanks. This… is all I can think to give.'_

Naruto soon broke away, not look back and she strode towards the light, away from the shadowed alley, away from all the hesitation and worries she had released into the atmosphere.

 _'Jeez when did I become such a girl?'_ The blonde thought obliviously. _'I bet Sasuke-teme is laughing at me... wherever he is... I even miss his annoying smirk.'_

There she went again, thinking about what she used to know. Ero Sennin wasn't the same. Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan... everyone. They were all gone in a sense. She had to accept that, put their memories to rest, enjoy them and what they represented without allowing them to hinder her.

Ibiki's huge eyes followed her the whole way, gaping as the blonde tossed a two fingered wave over her shoulder.

"Y'know Ibiki, you're alright with me." Naruto called, her words were blown away by a sudden breeze, but still reaching Ibiki's ears as she disappeared around a corner. "I think we'll be great friends from here on out."

 _'I've got new bonds now.'_ She reminded herself. _'And... they're enough. Ibiki helped me see the truth. I just know he'll be great someday. Even greater than I remember.'_

Crimson faced, Ibiki blinked out of his speechless stupor, realizing that his unexpected visitor was gone.

Both corners of his mouth hitched up ever so slightly.

"Friends huh?" He mumbled. "Finally something that girl said makes sense."

* * *

In training ground 5, stood Jiraiya of the Sannin.

The tall man skeptically studied his most recent protege as she looked up at him with a mulish set to her shoulders. Not in a confrontational way though. More like she was being stubborn against her own inner struggles. She was determined to go through with whatever she had wanted to, despite another part of her that was hesitant.

Jiraiya was silently impressed by her resolve, as well as surprised by how similar her eyes looked to Minato's when the blonde teen was determined to go through with something. Sometimes the way Naruto held herself was uncannily parallel to the Sannin's old student.

"Alright, I'm going to show you the truth of some of what I'm capable of," The seven year old began. "But I don't want you to ask me why I can do it, and I don't want you to call me a genius for it."

"Okay…?" Jiraiya drawled, raising a fair brow. "I'm not sure what kind of reaction you were expecting me to have, even though I can tell it took you ages to gather up the courage for that little speech, but I honestly don't know what to say."

When Naruto just blinked up at him, the Toad Sage huffed and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his ponytail.

The Sannin wasn't as dense as he liked to behave. He knew something was bugging the little blonde,and that she trusted him, but was hesitant to act upon that trust because she felt that he didn't trust her. Jiraiya honestly couldn't say that he did. He didn't really know Naruto, so how could he put trust in her? She was open but on the surface, The kid hid so much away, he didn't know where their relationship stood. Sure, she had become his student, they joked and quarreld, but it wasn't as honest as it should have been.

The sage felt as if he was trying to introduce himself, shake the hand and be friendly with someone behind a wall of glass. They smiled behind the glass, and greeted him kindly, but they didn't shake his hand. They wouldn't allow themself to get as close to him as they so obviously wanted to.

 _'Maybe she's been hurt by someone she was supposed to trust before?'_ He mused. _'Yes… I'm almost positive that's true. Her eyes are too soulful sometimes. There's no way she hasn't been betrayed before. But that's not it. It's something else. Something about me makes her pull back, even though she doesn't really want to.'_

The Toad Sage sighed, running a hand through his spiky bangs as he studied the silent blonde standing a few feet away from him.

 _'Damn brat.'_ He grumped. _'I guess it's up to me to show you that we're always gonna be fine if you don't give me any reason to distrust you. I'll have to show you that you can act on your trust. And one day… one day you will be my student that I trust wholly, just like Minato.'_

"Let's just continue on as we have been, and I'm sure things'll be fine, ne?" Jiraiya said.

Naruto didn't have to force herself to act upon courage. Things would work themselves out, because the Sennin could tell the blonde wasn't a bad kid. He could see it in his own Sensei's eyes.

Sarutobi-sensei was hopelessly fond of Naruto. He saw something in her, knew something _about_ her that Jiraiya admittedly wanted to glimpse himself. Hiruzen wanted what was best for her. He wanted her to live through the war.

Even though the Third never said why he instated Jiraiya as her sensei, the Sennin knew a large sum of the reason was because he wanted the girl to grow strong under his guidance. He wanted her to grow into a powerful shinobi and live a full life.

And even if Jiraiya felt slightly iffy about the blatant favoritism, (even if only obvious to him), he could deal with it.

He wouldn't allow Naruto turn out as twisted as Orochimaru. Jiraiya wasn't blind. He could see the path that his old teammate was walking was turning ugly.

The Sennin was determined, to have that shining wizened look in Naruto's eyes, so much like Minato's never disappear.

 _'This kid is something else.'_ He inwardly snorted. _'Well… a good puzzle will help me keep on my toes.'_

"Overtime, even if you don't tell me, I'll come to my own conclusions. Though, looking at you now, I can see you wanna tell me something more than you're trying to let on."

"Whatever you old perv." Naruto snorted, finally finding her words again, as she'd been struck speechless for a moment. "We'll keep getting along just fine, I'll just stop blowing you up every other minute, and if you figure something out along the way, well, I guess I may have some explaining to do."

Jiraiya grinned.

"That suits me just fine kid."

Naruto huffed as the man ruffled her hair affectionately.

The blonde turned to leave, grin pulling at her lips when Jiraiya abruptly began sputtering in realization.

"Wait…" He muttered. "Wait a minute… Did...? DID YOU JUST ADMIT TO PURPOSELY BLOWING ME UP YOU LITTLE TURD!?"

Naruto cast a warm look over her shoulder, sunset catching her blue eyes and setting them alight as the corners crinkled with happiness.

"What of it?"

"I'm gonna hang you up by your toes you brat!"

Naruto took that as her cue to make like Kiba after someone farted, and run.

 _'Yeah… I think… I think we're gonna be just fine.'_

* * *

 **I know I know. I'm a piece of shit for staying gone for so long and coming back with... this. I didn't even add any funnies to lighten up all the meh. I apologize.**

 **I'll give myself an Ultimate Jerkface Wedgie.**

 **T.T**

 **This turd loves you guys.**

 **-Kamui-chan**


End file.
